Forced Love
by Icy Stormz
Summary: COMPLETE though refrain from reading unless you want mindless cliches coming out of the arse, seriously Draco and Hermione are forced to love each other, but when given free choice, will they want to be apart?
1. Secrets Revealed

__

A/N:This is my first D/Hr fan fic, so PLEASE r/r (read/review!). I really need it! This isn't one of those stories about how Draco and Hermione fall in love at the sight of each other. Don't you hate those? Anyway, I LUV D/Hr fics! So um…r/r and I don't care about flames!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The great Madam Rowling has that pleasure. But if Master Malfoy goes on sale, call me!

Ch. 1 – Secrets Revealed

It was an excellent day on the Hogwarts Express for Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter. They were to be starting their final year at Hogwarts. In their own compartment, Hermione got tired of watching Harry and Ron play Exploding Snap and endless games of Wizards Chess. And to their surprise, she didn't want to read, _"An Advanced Guide to Transfigurations"_. "I'm going for a walk guys," she decided and left the compartment.

Hermione had changed an awful lot. Her brown hair was no longer bushy, but sleek, shiny, and straight. She was also taller and "fuller" in areas of her new woman's body. She was now Head Girl, but it wasn't very surprising considering it was Hermione "know-it-all" Granger.

Once in a while, she would say hi to a few of her fellow Gryffindor classmates. Like Parvarti and Padma Patil, Lavender Brown, and Seamus Finnigan. She was having an excellent time talking to her friends.

~*~

In another compartment, another student wasn't having much fun. Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin 7th year was sitting alone in his own compartment. _Finally! Away from those two buffoons and stupid Pansy!_ He thought to himself. He ran a hand through his shining, silver-blonde, hair. His eyes like pools of grey-blue water. His face made all the girls simper over him. 

He was thinking about his like, and how he hated it so much. _I want to be my own man. I'm not 13 anymore!_ He was arguing with his father the night before. It was the same old thing. Lucius Malfoy wanted Draco to follow in his evil footsteps, and of course, Draco wanted to be his own self. "IT'S NOT FAIR!" he yelled out angrily and slammed his fist on the side of the compartment.

At this moment, Hermione was squeezing past the lunch trolley, against Draco's compartment door. She was startled by the sudden yell and the sound of a pounding fist. As soon as the coast was clear, and the other students were minding their own business, she knocked on the door. "I told you to leave me alone Pansy!" snarled Draco at the door. 

It opened and Hermione entered to see Draco's head in his hands. "Get out!" he looked up and saw her there. To his surprise it wasn't Pansy, Crabbe or Goyle, but know-it-all Hermione Granger. "What do you want Granger?" Draco drawled in his signature voice.

"I heard you yell and I wanted to see what was wrong." Hermione answered, "And my name is Hermione. Not Granger. Got it Malfoy?" she hissed.

"Well don't call me Malfoy. I have a name too ya know. And what I'm doing is my own business." Draco said.

"Fine Draco…Can you tell me what's wrong?" she asked innocently.

"I could. But how do I know you won't blab to Potter and Weasley?"

"You don't know. All you have is my word."

Draco looked into Hermione's eyes. They showed no sign of betrayal or a hint of mistrust. He sized her up and said, "OK. I believe you. But under two conditions. One, nothing we say leaves here. And two, no more treating me like a lowly worm. I want respect Grang—I mean Hermione. Got it?"

She nodded and sat down opposite of him.

Draco spilled his heart and soul to Hermione like a plug was pulled from his mouth. He talked about how he had no free will at home. He was treated like a slave and his own mother was scared to try and comfort him. In case Lucius, his father, was listening in. He couldn't trust anyone, in case they were disloyal to him, how he was misunderstood as an evil person, just because he was a Malfoy. And he only acted the way he did to live up to his reputation. Which even he couldn't have decided what it was. He mentioned his weekly beatings if he didn't follow his fathers orders and that he was used to being alone after being locked in either his room or a dungeon. Most likely a dungeon. How he was sick and tired of Pansy following him around like a second shadow and that Crabbe and Goyle were only his friends because he had no others and wished he did. But he wouldn't because everyone hated him. Finally he stopped. He saw Hermione's silent white face. She wanted to wrap him in a hug for comfort but restrained herself. All she would get out was a quiet, "I'm so sorry. I never would have known."

"Yeah. Nobody knows. I have a lot of time to think about life. Alone. All alone…" Draco whispered.

They sat in silence for a few minutes more when the Hogwarts Express came to a sudden stop. Hermione was lurched out of her seat. She flew forward and landed, arms outstretched out onto the wall behind Draco, her face barely an inch from his. His hands were on her waist in alarm and they stared at each other.

__

A/N. How was that? I didn't really like it, sorta slow. Flame me if u want, L . I need more ideas! I have up to the 5th chapter written, just need to upload it. So R and R!!!!

**Icy Stormz**


	2. Heartfelt Confusion

A/N. I own nothing but the plot. Call me when Draco goes up for grabs! LOL.

Ch. 2: Heartfelt Confusion

The drivers voice echoed around the train, "Sorry everyone, there was a sudden apearance of some stupid Popaghoul. Ask your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher what those are. Thank you."

Draco and Hermione still stared at each other. Not blinking at all. Finally Hermione stood up stright, blushing furiously. "I should go back. Ron and Harry'll be wondering where I am now. Congrats on getting Head Boy. Thanks for trusting me Draco." She smiled and exited Draco's compartment.

"Thanks" and "You're welcome" were all he could get out. Although it was quiet.

Hermione sat in hers, Harry's and Ron's compartment, still recovering from the shock of being so close to Draco Malfoy's face. All she could think about were his eyes. Those stunning grey-blue pools of liquid silver. She was awoken from her trance by Ron, "Umm. Hermione. You're awfully quiet. What did you do outside?"

She snapped out of it. "What? Oh. Just met a few people. Talked. Just walked around basically. Guess who's Head Boy!"

"Who?" the two boys—er—men asked in unison.

"Draco." She said simply. Her eyes were staring at the ground.

"That filthy scumball Head Boy?! Neville would make a better Head Boy than that great stupid git. At least Neville is a Gryffindor!" argued Harry.

"Hey! Draco's not that bad!" Hust because he's in Slytherin doesn't mean he's evil." Snapped Hermine.

"Yes it does! Malfoy's bad to the bone Hermione! And since when are you calling him Draco?" Ron put a lot of emphasis on Draco in a sarcastic voice. "Taken a liking to him now have you?" here he put on a whimpering girly voice, "Ooo! His hair is wonderful! And his eyes are gorgeus!"

Ron and Harry burst out laughing and were clutching their sides in laughs. Hermione looked furious, "I HAVE NOT TAKEN A LIKING TO HIM RON! I JUST THOUGHT SINCE WE'RE WORKING TOGETER WE SHOULD BE ON FIRST NAME TERMS!!" she yelled shrilly.

"Calm down Hermione! I was just joking!" said Ron, still trying to hold in his howls of laughter.

Still furious at the two of them, she took out her Arithmancy book and stared blankly at the pages, thinking _What if I am taking a liking to Draco?_ She quickly stamped out the idea. Draco was plain mean all the way through. She fell asleep into dreamless bliss.

~*~

On the other end of the train, Draco Malfoy was looking out the window staring blankly at the scenery flying by. He had relaxed and was thinking about the moment he had with Hermione. Their faces so close together. Her deep, round, hazel, eyes, like melted chocolate. How his hands had held her waist, not wanting to let fo, and how her long hair had grazed the sides of his face. He snapped out of the trance and scowled at his own imagination. She was a mudblood. A mudblood who had in fact made his heart start pumping faster. Soon he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

****

A/N: That one was ok, just more thought than dialogue.

Special Thanks to Isis (sorry I took so long!) and HarryPotterCC1 (did you get my email?) Also to dragon2088 (thanks!) I'm uploading my 3rd along with this one, so don't worry! 


	3. Ending a Silent Day

****

A/N. I wrote this write after Chapter 1, so it may not be up to scratch, so review and tell me! Don't laugh at the chapter name, I couldn't think of anything else!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Call me when Draco goes up for grabs! LOL.

Ch. 3: How to End a Silent Day

Hermione was woken up by Harry who was nudging her slightly saying, "Wake up Hermione. We're here."

She opened her eyes groggily and looked at the ceiling. She quickly got up and stuffed her Arithmancy (book which was on the ground) into her trunk and followed her two friends.

The sound of the whistle and the screams of steam woke Draco up. He had fallen onto the seat and slept lying down. Quickly gathering his things, he headed towards the horse-less carriages.

10 minutes later, everyone was in the Great Hall and was watching the Sorting. It finally ended with Yanush, George (Ravenclaw) and Dubledore made a few quick announcements. "This Halloween we will have a sort of music recital. Every student, who has a musical talent, whether it is singing or playing an instrument, is welcome to be on our list of volunteers. It will be sort of a ball, but all of the music will be soft and smooth. There will be an array of instruments ready to use. Masks are to be worn at all times until midnight, which is when the ball will end. The deadline for all candidates will be the end of next week. And the sign-up form will be in the library. The annual Yule Ball will be help this Christmas as well. Now let's dig in!"

Suddenly the golden plates were stocked with food and the people were having the time of their lives. Some people discussed the concert recital.

"I might sing!"

"I can play the piano!"

"My mum taught me some harp playing."

By the end of the feast, everyone was full and tired and made their ways to their common rooms. Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, welcomed everyone to Gryffindor for this year. They entered the common room after giving The Fat Lady the password (sugarplums). Quickly after entering, Professor McGonagall rushed in. "Miss Granger! Please come here!"

Hermione walked over, "Yes Professor."

"Please take all your belongings and follow me please."

Hermione ran upstairs and grabbed her trunk. On the way down, she saw Harry's and Ron's confused looks and she shrugged back.

"Excellent! I need to take you to your new quarters. Mr. Malfoy is waiting."

"New quarters?" Hermione asked, "What new quarters?"

"Your new Head Girl quarters! As Head Girl, you get your own study and room."

Amazed, Hermione continued to follow Prof. McGonagall. They finally stopped at a statue of a dragon. And there was Draco leaning on it. "Hello, Mr. Malfoy. This is the entrance to your new quarters. You password is "icicle". Let's go is no." Said Prof. McGonagall.

They gave the password and the dragon stepped aside, revealing an elegant doorway. Inside the main study was an extravagantly furnished room. It was painted royal blue with gold patterns along the wall edges. Two armchairs and a red couch facing a roaring fire and the room was symmetrical. Desks on either side with a small shelf of books and comfy chairs. And finally two doors. The right-handed door had a curvy gold D and the left-handed door had a gold H. "You can figure out which room is which. Inside are your bedrooms. Each with your own bathroom and a dresser for your clothes. You can put your books on the shelves here or in your rooms. There is a door in your room Hermione, to Gryffindor Common Room. Which only you can open. And Draco, a door in your room to Slytherin Common Room. Only you can open that door as well. No visitors from your houses in here, and they cannot enter your rooms. If there aren't and questions, I'll leave you two to get settled."

Neither Draco nor Hermione spoke. Prof. McGonagall nodded and turned on the heel and left the room.

There was still silence, but it wasn't from awe of the room, it was from the fact that neither of them knew what to say to each other. Draco broke the silence, "Well…er…good night Granger." He started to walk to his part of the room.

"Good night…Draco." Hermione answered and walked to her room and inside. Draco stood there _She called me Draco_ he thought before going to bed himself.

****

A/N. Well that's the end of Chapter 3. How did you like that? Was it good? Bad? Boring?! Well review. I already have my 4th chapter, just hafta upload it. It gets more intense, and those of you with perverted minds, not THAT intense! Just more…contact. Well I'm outie!

**Icy Stormz**


	4. It's All Your Fault!

A/N. Sorry I didn't put this up earlier! Damn math project…argh… Here it is the plot thickens! R&R everybody! I love reviews! They get me allbubbly inside *hint to future scene*. Hehe. Here I made Snape seem a bit childish. I'm experimenting with personailites! Special thanks section at the end! Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Call me when Draco goes up for grabs! LOL. Oh and I also own the Thought Potion and the Love Potion recipe. 

Ch. 4: It's All Your Fault!

The next day Hermione went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She sat with Harry and Ron as usual and talking about last nights events. "So Herm. Where did McGonagall take you?" Harry asked.

"To my new quarters. I get a study and everything! My own room and bathroom too! Same with Draco."

Ron spat out some orange juice into his eggs. "You have to spend your whojle year with him?! I pity you Herm."

She ignored his comment and they all went to their first, and worst (a/n. that rhymes!): Potions.

In the dungeons, Snape held them up. "I'll give you each a slip of parchment. On it is a number. Sit at the table with the same number. The person who is sitting with you is your partner for the term."

One by one they were given their numbers and took their seats. Hermione got a 3, Harry an 11, and Ron got a 7. By the end of the whole number placement, everyone hated their new seats. Harry was partnered with Milicent Bullstrode, Ron with Pansy Parkinson, and Hermione…with Draco. "Good. Today we'll be working on the Thoughts Potion. I won't tell you what it does (a/n do you know what it is?! Lol). That's a surprise! But whatever you do, don't say a word after you've drunken it. And I'll tell you when to drink it. Now copy the ingredients and get to it!"

After copying the ingredients, they all started to work. "It says here two dragon tongues first." Hermione said.

"No. It says one tongue. Even look at the board." Argued Draco. But Snape had just finished erasing it. "It said one, so I'm putting one."

And Malfoy dumped in his chopped dragon tongue. "Now three newts eyes."

"Nope. Now _you're_ wrong. It said 5." And Hermione added five eyes.

After five more minutes of arguing, Hermione added the last ingredient. "Finally, grated Tentacula vines."

"Yeah you've finally added a correct thing." Mumbled Malfoy.

Snape told everyone to stop. "Now, when I say Go, close your eyes and drink the potion. After I count to 5, look directly at your partner. Now…GO!"

Everyone took a large swig of the red liquid and closed their eyes. "One, two, three, four….FIVE! Open!"

Everyone opened their eyes. Hermione looked at Malfoy, and he looked at her. Nothing happened. "The effects of the potion shouldn't start to take effect for another minute. This potion causes your mind to think only about the first thing you each saw. So each other. Once you start to think of each other non-stop, please come up for the antidote. We don't want you all thinking of each other all day!" grinned Snape.

For the next few minutes, people's faces contorted and suddenly rushed to get antidotes. But not Hermione and Draco. "D'you feel anything?" asked Draco. "Nope." Answered Hermione.

All of a sudden, their eyes went hazy and their stomachs started boiling and bubbling. Before you know it, Hermione and Malfoy swooped upon each other and were hugging each other and started to kiss and long kiss. They finally broke apart feeling confused and disgusted. The room was silent and a few Slytherins were sniggering. Snape slid over and asked each of them how they felt. "My stomach was bubbling and I felt tingly." Hermione explained.

He looked at Draco who nodded in agreement. "Well, well, you two. It seems to me that our Head Boy and Girl have seemed to concocted, not a Thoughts Potion, but a _love potion_."

The pair gasped and looked horrified at each other. And then they walked to each other and held hands automatically. "See. There is no antidote. Unfortunately for you. And it lasts about a month. Just to test my predictions, Miss Granger, walk to your left until I say stop."

Hermione let go of Draco and walked to her left. She had walked about 5 or so feet when she started panting and couldn't take another step. She then ran to Draco and gave him a big hug around his waist. She buried her head in his robes. "I thought that would happen.. You two cannot move 5 feet away from each other or you'll lose breathe and do about the same thing Ms. Granger did. So please follow me to the Hospital Wing as soon as class is over. I have to inform the headmaster."

The bell rang and everyone headed out trying not to laugh at Draco and Hermione. Harry and Ron wanted to stay and comfort Hermione but Snape shooed them off and they only gave her a 'it'll be alright' look. Malfoy, Snape, and Hermione walked to the Hospital Wing all together, with, of course, the 'couple' holding hands. When inside, they sat on beds side by side while Snape told Madam Pomfrey about the situation. "Oh that's a fine little mess you've gotten yourselves into. At least you have a month or two to get along—"

"A month or two! This bloody potion lasts a month or two!" roared Malfoy.

"Of course! Well as you two are the some of our smartest, you've brewed a powerful potion. Now I'll tell the Headmaster. And you two are excused from the rest of your classes for the day."

"Excused from class! What if we learn loads of important stuff! I can't miss class! Especially 'cause of him!" Hermione squealed and jerked a thumb towards Malfoy at this last sentence.

"Goody two shoes." Mumbled Malfoy.

"Shut up." Snapped Hermione.

"Make me." Challenged Draco.

Hermione had another of those bubbly feelings and launched herself at Malfoy. She took him by surprise and he fell back on the bed. Hermione locked lips with him and held him, arms around his neck. Draco had another bubbly feeling too and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

Madam Pomfrey shrieked and tried to pull Hermione off Draco while Snape gasped in horror and ran to Draco and pulled him away.

After a few minutes of struggling, Snape and Madam Pomfrey released the two teens from each other. Snape looked furious and Madam Pomfrey was pale with terror and shock. She regained her composure and glared, "Now that you two are done, I'll continue what I was saying! You two will have your homework sent to you. And just relax for the rest of the day. Read a book! And PLEASE try and resist the passion!"

"And no funny business." Hissed Snape. He turned on the heel and stormed out of the Hospital Wing.

Madam Pomfrey left to tell Professor Dumbledore about the incident. Draco was flustered, his normally pale face was red (to match Ron's hair). His hair was ruffled and he ran a hand through it. Hermione thought to herself, _He's sexy when he does that…EW! That's the potion talking! Not me…not me. _

Hermione was just as red as Malfoy but still shocked that she had kissed him. She straightened her robes and hair. Draco watched as her robes were slightly tight around her curves. He tilted his head and thought dreamily of her. He snapped out of it and thought _Ew! Potion sure is doing its work._ Then he said out loud, "When I said make me, I expected another shut up or something."

"Trust me, I want to stay the maximum 5-feet away from you."

With that Hermione dug out her Transfiguration book from her bag and read in silence. Draco was furious. Here he was, in the Hospital Wing, 5-feet away from his enemy, and he had just been told off. To make matters worse, he was being forced to…not like, but _love_ her! _This is gonna be a long two months._ He thought to himself and started to read his Arithmancy book.

A/N. I liked that chapter. Was it predictable? ****

Special Thanks to:

Epequa: Thanks, glad I'm living up to your expectations! The dances will be excellent, no worries there! **HarryPotterCC1: **Actually, I am making a scene where Draco has no shirt! Hehe, I was thinking bout how to make it like all last night! **Alanna Roseguard: **How'd you like that chapter? Enuf contact? My next one will be much more, and Harry and Ron have a bigger part. 

****

**Icy Storm**


	5. Suspicions and Snogs

****

Authors Note: OK. Here is the awaited 5th chapter! Sorry it took so long, I've been busy with homework, I have a cold, left my notebook with my 5th chapter in it at school and that just so happened to be the day I was sick! AND ff.net was down the other day so I couldn't really upload some changes and stuff.

THANK YOU TO EVEYRONE WHO REVIEWED! I LUV THEM! Dark: No this is my very FIRST fic! I'm thinking of writing a short one later one…maybe. **Johanna:** Thanks! Wow, it's nice having your story called the best one ever! Hehe. **Ecricket:** Thanks! I have never been called a good writer. Except maybe teachers…does that count?! **Epequa:** I luv twists too! Always get you on the edge of your seat eh? **Moggit: **Oops! I didn't know that happened! My spell check doesn't like the names Draco and Hermione so it always says they're wrong, so I ignore them anyway. Thanks for telling me tho! ** Night Spirit & Anonymous: **Really? What story is it? I don't want to be "copying" someone else's story. Do you mean the WHOLE story? Or just parts of it? And you gotta remember that like D/Hr romance things sorta do resemble each other some way or another.** Natalia:** Yeah expect LOTS of chapters. I have a goal for about a chapter a day, I dunno if I'm gonna make it everynight, cuz of homework and all. But when x-mas break starts, I'll be writing like MAD. 

Um…changed some parts of chapter 4 (thanks Prince Cortex my beta reader) to make it sound a bit better, not much of a biggy. I'm gonna try and move things along a bit faster so I can skip past parts that don't have anything. Have any more ideas? R&R! Enjoy!

****

Disclaimer: Plot's mine, good stuff's JKR's. You know the rest…Oh and for the record, if this resembles anything it is pure coincidence or I will mention my sources! Thanks!

****

Chapter 5: Suspicions and Snogs

Hermione and Draco spent the night in the Hospital Wing. Together. Alone. And nothing happened…to the relief of Madam Pomfrey. She probably would have died at the sight of another snogging session between the two.

Prof. Dumbledore came in the morning with news about their classes. "Good morning," he beamed, "Nice to see you two all happy and well rested! About your classes, you will have none—

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth, "No classes!" she shrieked.

"I didn't finish Ms. Granger. You won't have any classes with your own houses. I won't force you two to be with the other's house all day. You will attend the classes, which both houses go to together, or ones you both share. So that's Care of Magical Creatures, Potions and Arithmancy?"

They nodded.

"Excellent. I'll have your work sent up by a house member or a teacher. And before I forget, all personal and private matters are to be done alone, behind a curtain, or with the other outside a closed door. You are allowed to go to your Head quarters (A/N. Get it? "Head quarters"? LOL) to retrieve books or for alone time." He had a twinkle in his eye at that sentence, "However, you are to sleep here in the Hospital Wing. Good day!" he smiled and left the wing.

"Good God! 2 months stuck with you. Don't worry, I'll die of fury soon." Draco said sarcastically.

"You think you're going to die!? 2 months of no classes! I'll die of lack of work!" shrieked Hermione.

Ignoring her, Malfoy suggested, "2 months of arguing isn't going to help either of us. Why don't we call a truce?" he stretched out a hand.

"Fine." She grasped his hand.

They both felt a shock of electricity. Draco grabbed her wrist and pulled her close so they were an inch apart. "What are you doing?" Hermione grinned.

"Dumbledore said personal things should we done behind curtains," he said as he used his free hand to grasp the curtains and pulled it around them, "so we'll do this in private."

"Oh Draco." Hermione sighed and buried her face in his shoulder in tight embrace.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. She looked into his grey-blue eyes and he leaned forward. Their lips met and they kissed gently at first. Then his tongue entered her mouth roughly and together, their tongues danced. She wrapped her fingers in his blonde hair and his into her smooth hair. Hermione felt light-headed and if it wasn't for Draco's arms around her, she would've collapsed. She broke apart from lack of air. He didn't know that however. "Didn't you like that?"

"Yeah…er...of course I just need air." _But take me back_ she thought.

"Oh OK. We should get going. We have potions in 5 minutes."

"Yeah. Coming." She grabbed her bag and left with him.

She straightened her hair on the way to the dungeon. They came in just in time and everyone noticed their flushed faces. They took their seats and felt the stares on their backs.

After class, Harry and Ron caught up with Hermione, who was walking hand in hand with Draco. "Hey Herm. How's it going?" asked Harry.

"Just fine Harry. You?" she answered.

"Same." He bent low in a whisper; "You've been alone with him for the past day. Are you OK? Nothing's…happened?"

Hermione was shocked at this, "You don't think…we were…ew! How could you think that?! I may be under a love potion but I'm _not_ going around sleeping with him!" she shrieked.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Sleeping? With _me?_ What are you on about Potter?"

Ron intervened, "You just don't do anything you'll regret Malfoy. Hurt Hermione and die!"

With that the two boys stormed off to their next class. "If you don't mind me asking, what was that about?" asked Draco.

"Nothing. Harry wanted to know if I was alright since I've been with you all day yesterday. Alone. He's just nasty. I'm starved. Let's go to the kitchens and get something to eat."

They walked to the kitchens, "As if I'd sleep with a Mudblood." Draco mumbled.

Unfortunately for him, Hermione heard that and turned on him.. Her eyes were blazing anger. She slapped him hard in the face and stormed to the kitchens. Draco had to run to keep up with her.

After some time in the kitchens, they went to the Hospital Wing to get the work Harry, Ron and Pansy brought for them. Then they went to their common room to work. This became a routine for them for the next few days. Come back, work, leave for Arithmancy, get ready for Care of Magical Creatures, nip to the kitchens, and do other things in the free time.

One day, Hermione and Draco went down to the grounds and sat under a tree. From up in Gryffindor tower, Harry and Ron were watching them. "If I didn't know it was the potion, I would think they actually like each other." Said Ron.

"I agree. Why hasn't she tried to resist the potion? Remember how they were shocked at first? Why isn't it happening again?" asked Harry.

"Dunno. Maybe it's hard to resist. We need to talk to her. But she's never alone. Damn potion. Why do they have to stay within 5 feet of each other? Dumb if you ask me."

"Uh huh. Let's send her a letter. Oh scratch that. Malfoy'll be reading it over her shoulder. Damn git."

They continued like this until heading for History of Magic.

~*~

In the Slytherin dungeons, Pansy and Blaise were peering through one of the ground level windows. "It's not fair! Damn Mudblood gets to sit there snogging _my_ Draco!" huffed Pansy.

"It's not like he wants to though. It's all Granger's fault. She's supposed to be all smart. Why didn't she know the potion was wrong? Ooh. Maybe she _does_ like Draco!" whispered Blaise.

"Better not. Or I'll kill the stupid Mudblood." Said Pansy through gritted teeth. _If she does like him, I'll hafta make him not like her._ She thought,

****

A/N. That's the end of Chapter 5! In the next chapter the Halloween ball! R&R! Constructive criticism please!!!!

**Icy Stormz**


	6. Entering the Ball

****

A/N: OK! I'm back with my 6th chapter. Special thanks to the following people: EVERYONE! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! HarryPotterCCI: Here for your delight, I included that topless Draco part. Hehe. I know it isnt't a lot, but I didn't know what else to put! Andrea: to everyone else ignore this because she's trying to bug me. We're best friends in reality and she just wants to be mean* Quiet you! Lol! Anonymous: Ooo. I just read it and you are SO RIGHT! THEY ARE SO LIKE THE SAME! Ah! Scary…and note to Imaginative Me: I'm sorry that my chapter 4 is like your beginning chapter. Pure coincidence! Honestly! Johanna: I just fixed a phrase in the Hospital Wing scene, and that's all really. Hehe. Night Spirit: That's ok. I was a bit worried for a second cuz ya know ORIGINALITY ROX! I've had to many chocolate frogs…I put in the love potion because I didn't want Draco and Herm to fall in love right at the beginning, so I thought the potion would add a twist. Thanks for telling me though! Bdwrm: Amusing eh? Is that a good or a bad thing!? 

Thanks to my two Beta Readers: Professor Cortex and Professor Hullabub! I uploaded this before sending this to you, so changes will be made after you've replied my emails! 

In this chapter I quickly skim over the next few weeks so you guys can read about the ball! Enjoy! MERRY CHRISTMAS! My gift to you!

Disclaimer: Plot's mine, anything you don't know or think is in the HP books is mine. Everything else is JKR's.

Chapter 6: The Concert Ball

September passed quickly for Draco and Hermione. Nothing really happened throughout the month. Other than that Ginny and Harry were now a couple. Ron was still single. They couldn't really talk a lot to Hermione without Draco "coincidentally" listening in. They occasionally got a quick conversation with her during Care of Magical Creatures and after Potions, but other than that, they were always apart.

As they entered October, people started to talk about the Halloween Ball. There was a scramble for music sheets and "How-To" books for instruments. And, like always, a rush for costume ideas.

Hermione had a sudden inspiration. She and Draco were working on History of Magic homework together on the couch in their common room. Hermione leapt to her feet and dropped her book, quill and parchment on the couch. She closed Draco's book and swept all his stuff on the couch next to hers. She took one of his hands and dragged him out, all the way to the library.

She ran through the shelves of books until selecting one. She quickly signed it out and rushed back to their common room. "What was that for?" asked Draco. He was gasping for air after being half dragged, half running in Hermione's wake.

"Got a book. I hafta get something from Lavender in Gryffindor Tower and you hafta come so stay quiet!"

She went into her room. She had only slept in it once but she had books on the shelves all over the place. Going over to her door to Gryffindor Tower, she silently opened it and peered inside. Nobody was there as they were all in class.

She zoomed through the door, up the stairs, and into the doors into the girls' dormitory. The smell of perfume and hair products lingered around the room. She quickly ruffled through some of Lavenders magazines and pulled out a few. She ran down the stairs, through the door and sat on her bed.

Panting, Draco sat next to her. "Sheesh. You can run fast you know."

"Uh huh." She said absentmindedly. 

"What's that for?" he asked pointing to the copies of Witch Weekly and Teen Witch Today.

"For the ball."

"Oh yeah. We're going together then right?"

"Duh. Of course. We hafta stay within 5 feel of each other. Do you think Pansy would like being that close to me?"

"Oh yeah. I didn't say I would bring Pansy." He said haughtily.

"You _always_ go with Pansy." She said matter-of-factly.

"And _you_ always go with Potter or Weasley." He snapped back.

That was true. For the last two balls, Hermione had gone with Ron or Harry. This would be her first dance going with Draco. A thought hit her, "How are we going to show up there without loads of stares?"

"Forget that, but what are we going as? And how are we gonna change?!"

"Ah yes. Well I know what I'm going as. Do you know any mood-showing spells?"

"Dunno. Ask Prof. Flitwick though. Why?"

"No reason." She said quickly, "What are you going as?"

I dunno. Maybe a dementor or something." Draco shrugged, "And what are you going to be?"

"You'll hafta wait and see." She said playfully.

"If you don't tell me I'll give you the dementors kiss!" Draco replied.

"Oh you will, will you! Then I'm not telling!"

Draco swooped in on her and kissed her on the lips. They broke apart laughing then left for Arithmancy.

~*~

He didn't know Hermione slipped in one of the magazines into her Arithmancy book. All throughout the lesson on numerical placement of places around the world, Hermione was secretly flipping throughout the pages of a magazine, carefully hidden from view behind her book. Her eyes widened and she silently gasped in awe at a particular picture of a dress robe. She quickly tore it out and scribbled on a piece of parchment.

__

To Ginny,

It's me Hermione. I need your help.

On the next Hogsmeade visit, could you go to Gladrags Wizardwear and get the dress in the picture? I need it for the ball. I'd get it myself but it's a surprise for Draco. I'll pay you back. Promise! Thanks so much!

Luv, Hermione

She folded up the picture from the magazine with the letter.

As soon as the bell rang, she quickly packed up and waited for Draco. When he was done, she zoomed off to the Owlery with Draco following close behind. She tied up the letter to the leg of a school owl and let it go.

Then she ran to the library and, like two hours before, searched the many aisles of books. She picked out one called _'Moods: Control How you Feel and How to Show It'_ and _'Beauty Tricks for the Tricky Beauty: Let Your Inner Cinderella Rise to the Surface',_ She signed them out and ran back to the common room.

"You really have to warn me before you do that again." Draco sighed, breathing heavily.

"Sorry about that. Really needed the books." She said, flipping through the pages and marking a few.

"Are they for the ball too?"

She nodded.

He rolled his eyes and signed. _"Girls"_ he thought before starting on his Arithmancy homework.

~ In Gryffindor Common Room ~

Ginny was sitting in front of the fire while Harry and Ron were playing chess. TAP TAP.

Looking around, she saw a school barn owl tapping on one of the windows. She opened it and untied the letter. She let the owl sit on the windowsill while she read Hermione's letter. Then she saw the magazine picture and gasped in glee. Quickly scribbling a reply, she pocketed the picture. _"I never thought Hermione would want to wear one of those!"_ she thought before releasing the owl.

~ In the Head Quarters ~

TAP TAP.

Hermione glanced around. Draco was taking a nap on the couch and a barn owl was tapping on the glass. _"Damn!" _she thought, _"Can't move more than 5-feet."_ She punched Draco hard in the shoulder and he jumped awake, "I'm up!"

She dragged him over to the window, got the owl and let it go after getting the letter." "Argh. Wake me up for a dumb owl." Draco said grumpily. He lay back down on the couch and quickly fell asleep again.

Shaking her head, Hermione opened the letter:

__

Dear Herm,

I'd be glad to get the dress for you! It's beautiful! Well you're sure to be the belle of the ball!

Luv Ginny

Hermione folded up the note and smiled. Everything was going perfectly. Good thing Draco was asleep to not notice Hermione's hair going slightly golden.

~*~

Weeks went by and the rush for costumes greatly increased. Ginny told Hermione that she'd be going as an angel and Harry as some Shakespearean man. Ron would be going with Lavender as a Quidditch player (_Typical_ she thought/)

Draco kept asking Hermione what she'd be going as, but tried to no avail. "No! You'll hafta wait till the Halloween!"

"But it's only 5 days away! Don't keep me hanging like this!" Draco complained.

"Then 5 days you'll have to wait! You sound like a child Mr. Malfoy."

"That's Mr. Draco Artemis Malfoy to you Granger." He said.

"Artemis? That's your middle name? So you're the dragon from the moon? How nice…"

"Yup. I know it's corny. My mum chose it and my dad chose Draco."

"Interesting…"

Hermione was interrupted by a knock on the common room door…er…statue.

She opened it. It was Ginny holding a box. "Hi Herm! I can finally give you the—"

Hermione cleared her throat and looked at Draco who was hiding out of view. "Oh yeah…well here's the you-know-what. You don't have to pay be back."

"Of course I do! You've done so much Gin!"

"No you don't! I insist!"

"You're sure?"

"Positive! Now I have to go before Harry wonders where I am. Bye!" and Ginny skipped off.

"Oh my gosh. I'm about to faint. A Weasley just turned down money. I must've been hearing things." Draco drawled.

"I wondered when I would hear that drawl again. And shut up."

"Make me."

"Don't you remember what happened the last time you said make me?"

"Ah yes. Pomfrey and Snape had to pull you off of me." He smirked.

She playfully hit his shoulder. Her eyes started to go pink around the edges. "What's up with your eyes Herm?" Draco asked.

She quickly shut them and turned around. "What? Nothing. Probably just a trick of the light. It's getting late. Lemme put this in my room and let's go to the Hospital Wing. I'm tired."

"Whatever." Draco shook his head and followed.

_"Oh my gosh! He saw something! I didn't know it would really work that fast! I have to be more careful now." _Hermione thought in a panic.

~ Draco's POV ~

As we walked to the Hospital Wing I couldn't help thinking about what I saw. I'm positive I saw what I saw. Hermione's eyes went pink! Pink! She's been very secretive lately. And the box. What was in it? I've got to find out.

~ The day of the ball ~

The big day finally came and everyone was in a frenzy. Classes had been canceled an hour early, but Hermione and Malfoy always had time off.

At 5 o'clock, Dumbledore paid them a visit in their common room. "As you two haven't been to morning announcements, I must tell you now. You two are to share the first dance. It starts at 8, so have 3 hours to get ready. Ends at midnight, but you can leave at any time. Any questions? No? OK. See you later tonight!"

"Oh professor! Where are to change?" Hermione asked.

"I almost forgot. Like I said before, behind curtains in the hospital wing, Miss Granger, you can use the bathroom there."

And Dumbledore left.

Hermione ran to her room and retrieved the box Ginny brought earlier and a bag. "I'm not going to ask." Panted Draco.

~*~

An hour later they left for the Hospital Wing. Hermione retreated to the bathroom and started to change. Draco sighed and relaxed on a nearby bed. After all, he just had to wear a hooded cape with his robes.

Inside the bathroom, Hermione had her wand out and was mumbling spells into her hair. Then she magically turned it into a lighter brown, and put half of it into a ponytail and let the rest flow behind her. She mumbled the same spell at her eyes and hands.

She then put on a long, silverish white dress. It was past her feet but then she put on a pair of strappy, white, one-inch heels, therefore raising the dress to her ankles.

She then put makeup on her eyes, cheeks, and lips. Her eyes had a smoky blue around them, her cheeks a rosy pink. Her lips also had a rosy tinge.

~ Draco's POV ~

Gosh. How long does it take for a girl to wear a dress! She's been in there for over an hour! I guess I should start to change now. I only have an hour.

I pulled off my jeans and put on a pair of black jeans. As I slipped off my robes and threw them onto the bed, the bathroom door clicked and slowly opened. My mouth gaped open as the angel that was Hermione stepped out. I forgot that all I was wearing were my pants, my forgotten robes on the bed next to me.

~ Hermione's POV ~

I think that's all. I looked at the mirror. Everything seemed fine, makeup, hair, dress. Perfect. I wonder if Draco's done. Probably, since he just has a robe and a cape.

I slowly opened the bathroom door and stepped out. OH MY GOSH!! There he was, standing there, gaping at me, topless. His muscular chest just…there. Right there, in front of me. I felt myself blush and wrenched my eyes away to look at his face. I saw his eyes looking me over. Oh my gosh!

~ Draco's POV ~

Wow. She's beautiful. And that _isn't_ the potion talking. I let my eyes roam over body. She was wearing an astounding dress. It was long-sleeved and the sleeves ended at a point around her middle finger. It looked like it was made of silk, or satin, whatever it was, it was elegant. It was in a halter-top style and went down to her ankles. The clingy fabric clung to her body, curves and all. The bottom was loose and fanned out around her ankles.

She spun around once, her hair spinning with her. "What do you think?" I moved my mouth, but no words came out. It was a backless dress and there was a silver chain connecting with the next piece and just hung loosely down. The low back extended to near her butt, which wasn't too bad either…

"Wow." Was all that I finally said.

~ Hermione's POV ~

All he said was 'wow'. I guess that's a good wow. I giggled. "So you like it them?"

He nodded dumbly. He finally snapped back into it and blinked several times. "Um. I better finish changing." I giggled. I've never seen him like this.

He quickly pulled on a black robe. They weren't velvet, but not silk either. Something sleek and expensive. He swung over his back, a silk, but slightly thicker, cloak with a silver clasp, shaped as a dragon. The hood hung on his back. He offered his arm and bowed. He's the perfect gentleman.

I smiled and gave him my hand, which he formally kissed gently. I giggled again and felt my eyes and the streaks in my hair (which I put there of course) go momentarily pink. Then I took his arm and together we left the Hospital Wing.

After what seemed an eternity, we reached the oak doors to the Great Hall. We were fashionably late. When Draco opened the door for me, we walked through and the whole hall fell silent.

~ End of Chapter 6 ~

****

A/N. I loved writing that chapter! It took ages, but it was worth it. I feel so proud of myself! So I'll try and get the next chapter up fast. And just a note, the plot will thicken soon! So Happy holidays, Merry Christmas and enjoy the season!

**Icy Stormz**


	7. The Concert Ball

****

A/N: Here's my chapter 7 ya'll. It's really funny (thanks to Hullabub for the ideas). The beginning is in Draco's and Hermione's POV's, and we find out about Hermione's secretive manner and she goes evil for a moment! 

Thanks to my two Beta Readers: Professor Cortex and Professor Hullabub! Thanks Hullabub for the funny ideas!!!! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Plot's mine, anything you don't know or think is in the HP books is mine. Everything else is JKR's.

Chapter 7: The Concert Ball

~ Draco's POV ~

All eyes were on us as we walked into the Hall. It was two months since I was here last. The enchanted ceiling was a clear night sky with shining stars. I gripped Hermione's arm a bit tighter.

As I looked around, not many people looked happy. Pansy ended up coming with Goyle. She was some kind of green fairy and he was just wearing black. She looked at me angrily. She glared at me like she was going to kill Hermione. I smirked at her and looked away.

On the other side of the room I saw Potter and Weasley looked livid and ready to kill me if I touched a hair on Hermione's fair head. Weasley was clad in orange! He looked like a walking pumpkin.

~ Hermione's POV ~

I felt hundreds of eyes on me. Ginny looked excited and gave me a warm smile, which I returned. Harry and Ron looked murderous. I mouth "It's OK." And their expressions didn't change on bit. Ginny looked marvelous. Her hair was pilled on the top of her head and she was wearing an all white dress too.

Draco turned me to face him as Dumbledore waved at Professor Sinistra, who was at the piano. She started to play Fur Elise (Beethoven). Draco took me right hand and I held his shoulder with my left. He held my waist with his other hand and together we danced.

He let go of my hand and held my waist as I hugged his neck. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

~ Draco's POV ~

We danced for several minutes in silence all I thought was how elegant she was and how she looked like an angel from heaven. She smiled into my chest and looked so happy.

Then I felt my eyes go sharp into focus and I just blinked. Then my stomach bubbled but only for a second. _"Probably something I ate,"_ I thought to myself.

~ Normal view ~ (a/n does that make sense?)

The song ended and there was a round of applause. The couple went over to where Ron and Lavender were. Well Lavender was there, but not Ron. "Hi Hermione! I haven't seen you in ages! Ron's coming back, he went to get drinks. And Ginny and Ron are dancing. You look stunning! And Draco looks so handsome!" she added in a whisper.

They all sat together and Ron returned. He sat in between Lavender and Hermione. Lavender left to talk to Pavarti. "Hi Herm. How's it going?"

"Just fine Ron. You're very…orange."

He was dressed up as a Chudley Cannons Chaser, clad in orange. He grinned and moved over a seat, signaling Hermione to do the same. "I'll be just here. It's still 5 feet." She told Draco and moved over.

Pansy rushed over and sat on Draco's lap. "Hi Pansy." He drawled.

"Oh hi Draco darling! I've missed you so much! 2 months without you is absolutely horrid!"

_"What a drama queen" _Draco thought. "I'm sure it is." He said sarcastically.

"You know…"she whispered and traced his chest with a finger, "That as soon as those 2-months are up, and they almost are, you could come back to Slytherin Common Room and we could…catch up on lost time. And you know what? I'm not wearing a bra…"she whispered seductively and inched closer to Draco.

Horrified and pale with shock, he pushed her away and hissed, "I wouldn't spend another waking moment with you if you were the last woman on earth!" he tried not to imagine Pansy without a bra and pulled a disgusted face.

Before Pansy could say anything, Hermione shrieked and stood up. Draco went over to her and was about to put an arm around her but stared in wide-eyed shock at her. She looked…evil. Her robes were turning blood red, the streaks in her hair were going red, while the rest of her hair went black. Her eyes were black with flecks of red and her hands were balled in fists, which were somehow glowing orange. She looked at Ron who was pale. "Fraternizing with the enemy eh Ronald! Draco isn't the enemy! He's the perfect gentleman!" she shrieked. Her hair was slightly levitating and billowing around like Medusa. Her skirt around her ankles was also billowing as if an invisible wind was blowing it. "Did you head that Ron! The perfect gentleman! Which is more than I can say for you!" she hissed and stormed out of the hall.

Draco ran after her. Ron looked frightened to death and there was a small crowd gathering around him. Harry came back and asked Ron, "What was that about? We heard Hermione screaming and she…or someone in red…running away with Malfot following."

"Yeah that was Hermione. Gosh she scared the living daylights out of me. Did you see her! She looked like a furious veela!"

"And what did you do to make her like that?" accused Ginny.

"All I said was that when her 2-months were up, she could quit fraternizing with the enemy. And she was being worse than when she went to the Yule Ball with Krum in fourth year." Ron said simply.

"Argh Ron! You don't tell a person who's in love that she's fraternizing with the enemy! You are hopeless!" And she sat down with her arms crossed.

~*~

Outside, on the grounds, Hermione was pacing the length of a bench. A bench that Draco was sitting in. "He's so arrogant! Fraternizing with the enemy yeah right! He makes me so mad sometimes!"

"I assume after the argument he said that by being with me you're fraternizing with the enemy? And why do you look so…evil?"

"Yeah that's what he said. Evil? Oh this!" She pointed to her hair and dress, "just some simple mood showing charms. I've been testing them out. They use them in mood rings and necklaces. I guess mine were a bit strong." She sat next to him and started to calm down.

The red started to recede from her dress and her eyes were turning back to their original brown. Her hair was lightening. "So that's what happened to your eyes the other day. I've only seen veelas get that evil looking."

"That was the basic point. Veela but with a Hermione twist!" she grinned.

"But you're much more beautiful than any old veela." He complimented.

Hermione blushed and her dress went slightly pink. He laughed.

She nuzzled against him and her hair started to go golden in contentment. They stayed sitting there for another half hour/ "It's getting cold. Let's go inside now. We can dance inside." Hermione suggested. Then they went back inside.

As soon as they got near the doors to the great hall, they heard the sound of a violin. Draco took Hermione's waist and slowly swayed. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested on his chest.

~ End of Chapter 7 ~

****

A/N. I liked writing the whole Hermione-goes-evil part. It was fun! I ended it nice and smooth. The next one starts darker and it's like old times. R&R! I'll be uploading the 7th probably with this one.

**Icy Stormz**


	8. Dancing in Dreams

****

A/N: Well here's 8. Starts darker, ends like old times. I wrote this on Christmas Eve at a party when I was bored. Hehe. About my typos I'm sorry! I really am! Damn spell check. And I don't like proofreading all my stuff, I think it's boring, but I'll try to now, promise! Sorry I took so long to do this Cortex took a while to check it, and I was out of town, sorry! I have nine and half of ten written.

Thanks to my two Beta Readers: Professor Cortex and Professor Hullabub!

Disclaimer: Plot's mine, anything you don't know or think is in the HP books is mine. Everything else is JKR's.

Chapter 8: Dancing in Dreams

__

She and Draco were dancing in a white room. It was like they were dancing on clouds because the ground was white also.

Draco stopped and pulled away. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Get away mudblood filth." He snarled like his old self, "You're not wanted anymore. Not like you were in the first place."

"What do you—"

But she couldn't say more because a black mist enveloped her and left only a small window. Through it she saw Draco turn around and walk away. He started to kiss Pansy passionately.

"You can't do this to my Malfoy! No! You can't rip out my heart like that! Malfoy!" she screamed and tried to struggle against the mist. It whispered in a deathly voice, "Mudblood…you're not wanted…filth…scum…" It seemed to swallow her up and pull her down…down…down…

"No! Malfoy!" Hermione screamed and shot up.

She had just woken up in cold sweat and tears. There were makeup stains and smudges all down her cheeks. She looked around and saw Draco looking at her. She was on the couch in their common room and he was kneeling on the floor. "Are you OK? You were crying and thrashing about."

She looked at his worried face and flung her arms around his neck. She sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder. She held him like a life raft and if she let go, she'd be swallowed by the mist. He stroked her hair and whispered, "It's OK. Just a nightmare."

"But you…we were…then you…called me a…walked away…mist. Kissed Pansy!!" she let out another wave of tears and clung onto his harder.

"Hermione listen to me." He pulled her up to look at him. "I won't walk away from you when you need me. Especially for Pansy. And I would _never_ kiss Pansy. Got it?"

She sniffed and asked, "Promise?"

"Promise." And he wiped away her tears.

She clung onto him again. "How did we get here?"

"You fell asleep while we were dancing in the entrance hall. So I carried you up here and watched you sleep. Then you started thrashing and kicking. Then you cried and woke up yelling for…or at…me."

"I dreamt that we were dancing, and then you stopped and said I was a filthy mudblood and you never wanted me. Then there was black mist and you walked away to Pansy. And kissed her, and I was being dragged down. It was so frightening and it felt like you ripped out my heart and just…" she broke down and cried again.

He patted and stroked her back and hair. He carried her onto the couch and sat down next to her. She leaned on him and he put his arm around her shoulders. He kissed her on the forehead and noticed she fell asleep again. Sighing he got up and put one arm under her head and the other under her legs and lifted her up. She groaned and rested her head on his chest. He left the room and walked down to the Hospital Wing.

It was past midnight so everyone was in his or her own common room after the ball. "Malfoy!" someone yelled out.

__

"Oh no…Stupid idiots." He thought and turned around.

And like expected, there was Harry and Ron running down the marble staircase right up to Draco. "Drop her Draco."

"Yeah I'm just going to _drop_ a sleeping beauty. You're out of your mind Weasley." Draco mocked.

"Then give her here." Said Ron.

"Unless you'd like to carry me too, you're out of luck. 5 feet remember?" Draco smirked.

"What are you doing carrying her?" Harry growled.

"Why Ms. Granger fell asleep in my arms and being a responsible Head Boy, I'm taking her to the Hospital Wing. Got a problem with that Potter?"

"Yeah! Your slimy paws are touching her first of all. And how do we know you won't…do anything to her?"

"You mean rape her, or kill her? I'm not _that_ bad as you think I am. Even ask Herm when you want. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to bring her to a decent bed." And Draco turned and continued to walk.

He didn't care that the two Gryffindor boys were following him.

When he lay her down on her bed in the hospital wing, he turned to the two boys and smirked, "You wouldn't want me to dress her now would you? 'Cause I wouldn't mind you know. Unless you want the honour to yourself Weasley."

Ron tried to launch himself at Draco but Harry held onto the back of his robes. "No you better not touch her. Or we know who to beat the crap out of." And Harry dragged the furious Ron out of the wing. "I don't know how you can put up with them Herm. Good night." Said Draco and he kissed her on the forehead before settling down himself.

~*~

The next morning Hermione woke up. At first she was startled but realized she was in the Hospital Wing. She absentmindedly got up and grabbed a pair of jeans and her robes. She walked over to use the bathroom. Looking at her reflection in the mirror she was so used to seeing Draco next to her. She screamed when seeing he wasn't.

~*~

Draco awoke at the sound of a scream. He looked over to Hermione's bed and he jumped. "She's gone! Oh my God! Oh my God, Hermione!" he yelled out.

~*~

Hermione heard Draco call her name and opened the bathroom door. There he was standing up looking shocked. She sighed a sigh of relief and said, "Oh my goodness. Looks like the potion has worn off. I can finally take a shower without you in the room."

He sighed too, "Yeah and you can finally go back to Potter and Weasley. After all you are fraternizing with the enemy. The amazing trio is back in action." He ran a hand through his ruffled hair.

She nodded and went to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and changed. Quickly drying her hair with a charm, she went outside. Draco was lounging on his bed and looked up. "About time. You're not the only person who needs to take a bath you know." And went to the bathroom.

She quickly gathered her stuff and left the wing.

When Draco came out he didn't see Hermione. _"Well you didn't expect her to hang around did you?"_ said a voice in his head.

~*~

Hermione entered the Great Hall and went over to the Gryffindor table. She stood behind Harry and Ron and said, "Is this seat taken?" They jumped and whipped around in their seats.

"Hermione! Don't _do_ that!" said Ron clutching his chest.

"Go ahead. Sit. So the potion wore off? When?" asked Harry.

"Yup! I dunno when. Sometime last night I think, I was sleeping all night practically." She said and ate some bacon.

Ron and Harry looked at each other. "Last night? You didn't know 'cause you were asleep, but he wasn't. He could've known and…" started Harry.

"Tried to do something. Good thing we were there." Added Ron.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Hermione.

"Last night, after the ball, we saw Draco carrying you. We thought he was going to kidnap you or something. But we followed him." Said Ron.

"But he was going to undress you! Nasty pervert." Growled Harry.

"He what! And I woke up in my dress! Oh! Thanks guys but I'm sure he was kidding." Said Hermione.

"Ok. Let's get going now. Potions is soon." Said Harry looking at the clock.

"Yeah. Potions." Said Hermione, _"Potions with Draco."_ She thought.

Together they all left the hall.

~*~

At the Slytherin table, Draco was being fussed over by none other than Pansy. "Draco!" she squealed when he walked through the doors.

_"Oh no…" _he thought and walked to the Slytherin table.

Pansy offered her seat since there weren't any other free seats. He sat down but should've known something would happen. "Oof! Pansy!" he grunted.

She had just sat on his lap and started to pet him. "Oh Draco, I missed you so much! It must've been horrible spending two months with a mudblood!"

__

"Right. It's worse being with you." He thought. "I'm not really hungry. I'll see you later." _"Better later than sooner."_ He added to his thoughts.

He stood up and toppled Pansy forward. Unfortunately for him, she caught him by the front of his robes and he was pulled down. "Oh Draco…" Pansy cooed and was about to kiss him. He froze but regained himself quickly and let her go. She fell on the table with a clatter. "Don't do that again." He snarled.

He walked to the dungeons and saw the trio there already. He leaned against a wall and watched them. Hermione was smiling and laughing. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of her happy face. _"She was never that happy with me."_ He thought.

Everyone started to come down now and he just walked into the room. Hermione sat down next to him. He couldn't bring himself to look at her in the eye. "Hi Draco." She said smiling.

"Hi Granger." He said, still not looking at her.

The class went by rather quickly and they all left. In the Charms classroom Hermione couldn't concentrate on the lesson. _"That's what I get for trying to make conversation. Hi Granger, that's all. He's back to calling me Granger. Typical. Why do I care if he ignored me? Must be some side effect of the potion."_

In Prof. Binns's class, Draco couldn't concentrate either. _"Why couldn't I look at her? Because she's beautiful. No! Damn potion side effects. Oh who am I kidding, it's not the same without her."_

~ End of Chapter 8 ~

****

A/N. *Snore* I didn't like writing that chapter. It was boring and it stunk. Don't worry, the next one, more stuff happens. I was having writers block while writing this one. Bye!

**Icy Stormz**


	9. Questions Answered

****

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed my very boring last chapter, but in the words of Prof. Hullabub, "All that mushy love stuff had to get out somehow." It means sooo much! Thanks to Hullabub and Cortex for reviewing the last chapter too, which is good since I didn't say "Ton" instead of "Ron" again. Hehe. Sorry this took so long, I had it written on my dads laptop, and I was too lazy to get it until lately. Well enjoy this one!

In this one, it's so sweet and there's some fluff at the end!

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot is mine, everyone is JKR's.

Chapter 9: Questions Answered

Days had passed since the potion wore off and Draco still felt what he felt since the first Hermione-less day. He couldn't help but feel jealous of Harry and Ron. After all, they were with Hermione all the time. They see her smile and laugh. They _made_ her smile and laugh. Every time she smiled at him, in Potions, Arithmancy, or in their common room, he couldn't help but smile and his heart would skip a beat. They shared a common room, slept but two rooms apart from each other, she was so close, yet so far away.

****

~ Hermione's POV ~

Every time I see him I can't help but smile, and surprisingly, he smiles back. Things aren't the same. He isn't right next to me anymore. There were no strolls around the lake anymore. Sure I'm with Harry and Ron again, but I'm missing him in my life. I can't just lean on him anymore because he's not here to lean on.

****

~ End POV ~

Yup, they were feeling those feelings. Both of them at the same time. Finally Draco couldn't withstand them anymore and had to let the out as soon as possible.

One morning he woke up, took a shower, the usual, and went to Hermione's room. He knocked…no answer, knocked again…no answer, opened the door… "_Damn, not here."_ He thought. _"Potions! I can do it then! Oh but Potter and Weasley are there. Screw them, I'll shoo them off first."_ He settled his mind and raced out of the room.

He was already late for breakfast so he quickly sat at the Slytherin table. _"Damn. She's already gone."_ He thought as he quickly canned the Gryffindor table.

Potions would start in 15 minutes. He shoveled food into his mouth and took a swig of orange juice. Then he raced to the dungeons. 5 minutes left! He made it just in time. He quickly took his seat next to her. She smiled then turned her attention back on Snape.

He couldn't pay attention to the lesson and carelessly threw the ingredients Hermione told him to. He was too caught up in when he would tell her and how. He also hadn't made fun of Weasley or Potter lately so he had to squeeze that in too. Soon enough the bell rang and he quickly packed up and waited outside the room.

Minutes later Hermione came out, flanked by Potter and Weasley. He waited until they passed him and spoke up. "Ms. Granger I am in need of your valuable time." He said, arms crossed.

They spun around and Ron asked, "And what pray tell is her valuable time needed for?"

Hermione stepped in front of the two but Draco already said, rather calmly, "Nothing that concerns you Weasley. And not like you'll understand valuables. Nothing of yours is."

Hermione gasped and hit Malfoy on the shoulder. He didn't move, just raised an amused eyebrow. Furious, Ron said, "Screw off Malfoy!"

"I don't think so Weasley. I'm not attracted to members of the same sex." He quickly looked Hermione over when he said that, "Although Potter here would be glad to do the honours. Now if you excuse me, I need to talk with my girlfriend."

Still fuming, Harry laughed, "Ha! Girlfriend! You! Did you pay Pansy or did you finally give in to her pug face?"

"As yes, that reminds me. Hermione, dear, could I escort you to _our_ common room to retrieve your books?" Draco offered his arm.

Blushing, she turned to Harry and Ron (each of whom were giving her the you-better-not look) "I'll meet you in charms. Tell Flitwick I have Head Girl stuff."

They left, shocked she had blown them off for Malfoy. She turned to him, "Now is there another reason you need my time? And what's the whole girlfriend thing?" she lowered his arm but walked next to him.

"That's why I need your time. Hermione, I don't know if you felt it too, but during the Halloween Ball, I felt the potion wear off. And even after that, I felt love for you. So this has been bugging me for a while now so I'll let it out. Herm, I love you and will you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione halted to a stop, shock written on her face. _"Oh my gosh! Did he say what I thought he said? Oh my gosh! He did! I did sort of notice the tingly feeling go away, but I thought it was nervousness. Oh hell, I like him but I don't know!!" _her mind was racing. She looked up at him and blushed. "Er…um…Draco? I…don't know. Can I think about it? Please? I really need to sort out my thoughts."

"Um…sure." He had never been told to wait before. But then again, he had never loved someone before, "Just get back to me soon OK? Now let's get our stuff and leave, the bell's about to ring."

They walked in separate directions to their respective classes. Draco was upset, _"I've never been told to wait before. At least she didn't say no right away."_ Hermione was confused, _"Why didn't I say yes? I know I like him a lot. When he said he loved me, I felt all light and bubbly, like when I kissed him in the hospital wing two months ago. I guess I do love him too. But enough to be his girlfriend? Who am I kidding? I've missed him for days and here's my chance to make it better. That settles it, I'll tell him later._

She found herself outside the Charms room. She went in and took a seat with Ron and Harry. "So Herm, what did Malfoy want?" asked Harry.

She blushed at the remembrance at her encounter. "He just wanted to talk. That's all really."

The boys shrugged and they all listened to the lesson.

When it was over, Hermione grinned. _"Yay! Arithmancy! I can tell Draco then!"_

Unfortunately, he didn't show up. _"I can't tell him during Care of Magical Creatures. Pansy'll be hanging all over him. And I don't have anymore classes with him! Argh!"_ she thought.

After all the classes were done, she went back to the common room. She knocked on Draco's door. He opened it. "Hi. What do you want?" he asked.

"Why weren't you in Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures today? You were perfectly fine when you…I mean…after Potions." She didn't want him to ask her if she had an answer, even though she did.

"Oh yeah. Some stupid, bloody, 4th year Hufflepuff _accidently_ tripped me and his wand rolled to me which happened to give me a bad case of boils. The same ones Goyle got in our 4th year. Remember? When Potter and I dueled and I hit your tee--…" he sighed and looked at the ground.

Yeah Hermione remembered. That was the time her teeth had grown past her chin, but she had them magically shrunken and made them normal. "Yeah. I remember. I was just wondering where you were. Bye then." She hesitantly turned and walked away slowly.

Draco looked up and when seeing her walk away, he silently closed the door. Sighing he fell back on his bed.

~*~

Hermione felt miserable inside. She let her chance get away from open fingers. She slowly walked to her room but thought, _"Hey! He's only right there! I have another shot!"_ she quickly turned and ran to his door. She knocked quickly and tried to calm herself down. He opened it and drawled, "What do y—"

Hermione took his face in her hands and kissed him full on the lips. She slid her arms around his head and pulled him close. Then she pulled away and looked at him. He was shocked, yet flushed. "Um…er…yeah…um…what was that for?"

She falsely pouted and said, "Why? You didn't like it?"

"No, I mean, yeah, but yeah." He stammered.

She laughed. "Well I answered your question didn't I?" she laughed again at his confused face. "Yes I'll be your girlfriend."

His face brightened and hugged her close. "And I love you too." She added.

~ End Chapter 9 ~

****

A/N: Oooo wasn't that sweet!


	10. Releasing Secrets

****

A/N: Here's my chapter 10. Sorry it took so long; I was having writer's block during half of it. I hate writer's block! It's sooo annoying! And I had so much work, and no time!

Thanks to my two Beta Readers: Professor Cortex and Professor Hullabub! Huge dedication section at the bottom!

Disclaimer: Plot's mine, anything you don't know or think is in the HP books is mine. Everything else is JKR's.

Chapter 10: Releasing Secrets

The next few weeks were rather fun for Draco and Hermione. In the morning they would steal smiles and sometimes blow kisses in the Great Hall and Care of Magical Creatures. They would secretly hold hands in Potions and Arithmancy. When passing each other in the halls, they would lightly brush each other. And before going to bed, they would kiss each other goodnight.

Harry and Ron were getting suspicious at Hermione's constant happiness. There was nothing wrong with being happy, sure, but when you're overly happy then there could be a problem. They were starting to notice how close Hermione and Malfoy were sitting next to each other in Potions, and how they were constantly "bumping" into each other in the corridors. In Care of Magical Creatures she was looking over at the Slytherins more often and looking up at them during meals. One day they had to know what was up so they cornered her in the Gryffindor Common Room when she came to talk to Ginny. "Hello Herm. What's up? Nothing new happening?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, nothing different happen lately? Nothing you'd like to tell us?" Harry loomed in.

"Um. No. Nothing really guys." She said slowly, trying to see what they were getting at.

"OK Herm. 'Cause we wouldn't want one of our best friends to be keeping secrets. Would we Ron?"

"No friend Harry. No secrets." Grinned Ron.

"OK what's up guys? What are you two playing at?" said Hermione sternly.

"You've been acting fishy Herm. So tell us if something bothering you." Said Ron.

"Nothing's bothering me! I'm OK really!"

"Good. You can tell us stuff you know. We're here for you Herm." Said Harry.

"I know. Thanks guys." Hermione smiled and gave them both a hug.

She plopped in front of Ginny who was sitting in front of the fire. "Hi Gin. When you started going out with Harry, you told me right away right?"

"Yeah I did. You're my friend. I wasted no time before telling you." Smiled Ginny.

Hermione smiled. "Good, because I have something to tell you. Promise not to tell anyone?"

Ginny gasped at being told a secret. She leaned forward grinning, "Promise! Witches honour! What's the big secret?"

"Well, I'm seeing…"cough, "Draco Malfoy," cough. She grinned.

Ginny gasped again and covered her mouth with surprise. "Really! Since when!" she squealed.

Laughing, Hermione shushed Ginny, "Shh, this is a secret. Harry and Ron already suspect something. Since about three weeks ago. I had to tell someone. But don't tell anyone, Harry and Ron will have a fit! I'll tell them eventually."

"This is so awesome! I knew you two would get together! He's so cute! I won't tell a soul!"

"Thanks Gin! I gotta go now! Bye!" Hermione got up and went through the secret door to her room.

She went outside and found Draco working at his desk, with his back turned. She silently snuck behind him and slid her hands around him and put her forehead on the back of his head. Then she whispered in his ear, "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"No not lately." He grinned.

"Well I love you this much," kiss on the ear, "and this much," kiss on the cheek, "and this much." She walked in front of him and sat on him so she was facing him. She kissed him on the lips gently. She pulled away and put her forehead on his.

"You're amazing you know that?" he said and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yeah I know." She said.

They laughed and she turned and continued to sit on him the right way. "You do know we can't keep this a secret forever right?" she said.

"I know. What do you propose we do then?"

"Well, the Yule Ball is soon so I was thinking…we could go together and then everyone would know. People didn't care at the Halloween one, so why should they now?"

"They didn't care because they thought we were under the potion. And now they know it's over so we have no excuse."

"We don't need an excuse! We'll go together and that's it. What's the worst people can do?"

"Pansy would kill you, then tell me father, who would then kill me!"

"Pansy we can deal with, and what if…_someone_ told Dumbledore about a certain father and got them in a wizard prison." She grinned wickedly.

"Oh no. If you're thinking about telling Dumbledore about my father, not only will he get away, but come storming into the castle and killing me here and now about letting information loose."

"But if you told him, Dumbledore would keep you safe! Doing this will not only protect you and your mother, but everyone who is in danger from him and Voldemort!"

"What do you know about my mother?" Draco glared, those familiar eyes turning cold again.

"Enough to know that doing this is the right thing to do! And you told me about that stuff on the train the first day back."

"I'll think about it then." He said.

"Fine. Thanks. And is it OK that I tell someone about us?"

"Whom did you tell?" he growled.

"Ginny," she said simply, "She swore she wouldn't tell. And Harry and Ron are noticing my acting strange. I'll tell them soon enough."

"Potter and Weasley'll think I'm making you see me. Probably kill me once you've told." He mumbled.

"And we wouldn't want you dead now would we?" she said, "I'm going to bed now. G'night."

He gave her a goodnight kiss. "Goodnight. Sweet dreams."

The next morning Hermione woke up just in time for breakfast. She took a shower, got dressed and went down to the Great Hall. She quickly glanced at the Slytherin table and flashed Draco a small smile, one that he hastily returned. She sat with Ginny, Harry and Ron. Ron smiled widely and said, "Guess who's going to be making as surprise appearance at the beginning of the Yule Ball?"

"Dunno who?" Hermione said while eating.

"Fred and George! They're helping with some decorating and the food." Ginny said.

They all looked at each other before laughing. It was common sense to not accept any food that could have been in either of the Weasley Twins' hands. And they all remembered the incident in fourth year with Neville and a concealed canary cream.

They conversed some more before heading to their first class of the day. Potions started and Draco hadn't shown up. Hermione didn't think much of it. _"Probably had another boil attack or something."_ She thought before starting on her Water Purifying Potion.

He showed up in Arithmancy and sat down next to Hermione. "Where were you during Potions?" she hissed, "I thought you had another boil incident."

He seemed happy at her concern and grinned. "Nah, nothing like that. I thought over what you said last night and I said to myself,_ 'It's the best for the rest of the world. I'll stuff my self-pride and tell Dumbledore in the morning.'_ So I told him after breakfast."

Hermione gasped in astonishment, then squealed in delight, then hugged him, and finally pecked him on the cheek. Several heads turned. They blushed and Draco quickly said with a smirk, "Sheesh Granger, I know I'm irresistible, you don't have to state the obvious. I guess you just couldn't control yourself against my astonishingly handsome charm."

She played along and retorted, "Like I _chose_ to do that?! Yeah right! I guess now Ginny owes me a few galleons now that I did that." She pulled a disgusted face and tried not to laugh as people turned around, convinced by their act.

Draco continued to whisper to Hermione, "I told him about how he hits my mother and I and how he puts the Cruciatus Curse on me loads of times. And that he was secretly giving Voldemort information about some stuff the ministry was doing." Hermione smiled and squeezed his hand. 

She whispered to him, "Oh you did the right thing! I'm so proud of you! What's Dumbledore going to do now?"

"He said he'd tell the ministry. I don't know what else."

All Hermione could then do was squeeze his hand again and smile. Then they both continued to listen to Professor Vector.

The rest of the day went well. Draco was in slightly high spirits. After all, he had betrayed his father. The father who taught him naught but lies, dark arts, and beat him for simple mess-ups. But he was happy he had done the right thing. And even happier that Hermione still loved him for his anything-but-perfect home life. Hermione was in high-spirits too. Draco had done the right thing, turned against his evil father, not caring about what happened to himself. She continued to be in high spirits when she went to Gryffindor Common Room with a silly smile on her face. "Hello Ms Cheerful, what's got you so happy?" asked Ron.

"Oh that reminds me, can I talk to you and Harry in private now?" Hermione said.

"Sure. I'll get him. He's upstairs."

Ron ran to get him and came back minutes later with Harry in tow. They sat with Hermione in front of the fire. "So what's so important Herm?" asked Harry.

"You guys know I can look out for myself right? And I know what's the best right?"

They nodded. "And you guys agree with me when I make a decision?"

"Usually yeah." Said Ron.

"And you won't get really mad when I make a decision?"

"Sometimes." Harry said.

"Well I have something to tell you. Please don't get mad or angry, or tell me I'm making the biggest mistake of my life, because I'm not. Harry, Ron, I'm in love with…with…Draco Malfoy."

The two boys stared wide-eyed, with their mouths hanging open. "You're not serious are you? You're joking right?" Ron stammered.

She shook her head. "Nope. I'm as sure as your hair is red Ron. I'm in love with him and we're dating."

Harry regained himself.. "Herm, I'm not going to say anything against you, but if he does anything to hurt you, tell us immediately OK?"

She nodded. Ron added, "Yeah. We're your best friends Herm. We're here for you. Slimy git hurts you, you tell us so we can stick his wand up his slimy—"

"Ron! I will tell you guys if something happens, I love you guys like brothers I've never had. Thanks so much!" she hugged them both tightly.

"Herm, you're choking us. That's better. We're OK with this but don't expect us to be all chummy with him.. We'll tolerate him…slightly." Harry added.

"Good. And I expect to go to Hogsmeade with all three of you next time for some Christmas shopping!" she left smiling to go back to her room.

~ End of Chapter 10 ~

****

A/N. Phew! There we go! Chapter 10 done! I already have Chapter 11 written, and its HILARIOUS! ABSOLUTELY HILARIOUS! And it's Yule Ball time! And we have surprise guests! Here is my big big big thanks section!

First I wanna say im soooooo sorry for the stupid thing that Jackson did. I got him to say sorry to you ~confused nellie~. Hope that makes you feel a lot better! I'm sorry everyone!

MY WONDERFUL BETAS Prof. Cortex and Prof. Hullabub!

Myra Candelberry: No Robbie's not my Beta, he's another friend of mine from school. And yeah, Jackson is Gawain's codename, lol. He was being a butt.

Robbie: HEY ROBBIE! THANKS FOR REVIEWING! Yeah and "Jackson" is full of it once in a while!

Poopsie Malfoy: Um…er…sorry but I plan on sticking to the PG-13 rating. So sorry, no sex in this story! Thanks for reviewing though!!!!

~Lady Devil~ Pansy Parkinson: Yeah, I forgive ya. I guess it's cuz Hr/D is just so sweet, a classic Beauty and the Beast. I loved that movie…but thanks for apologizing!

Sarah M.: Thanks for saying that! I love reviews! No I hope its not bad! :S I'd hate that. Yeah the jackson guy said some gay stuff, and all my lovely readers out there stuck up for my story! *Muah!*

Moon: Yeah that was a bit OOC, but I needed her to stay there longer…you'll find out when the story's done! I have it all planned out!

YAY! All my thanks and dedications are done! I'll get cracking on my chapter 11 ASAP! READ AND REVIEW ALL MY LUVLIES! MUAH! MUAH! 

**Icy Stormz**


	11. Yule BallSurprise Guests with Surprise T...

****

A/N: Here's my chapter 11! It's Yule Ball time and they go on a shopping spree! But I cut the Hogsmeade trip down to a summary so there's more ball time! Isn't that good? This has GOT to be my FUNNIEST chapter yet! LOTS OF THANKS TO PROF. HULLABUB FOR THE SPLENDID IDEAS! And thanks to Cortex for reviewing them!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter people are JKR's, all Willy Wonka things belong to Roald Dahl, the Lady and the Tramp references belong to Disney, the revised song is mine as well as the plot! So nooo stealing my song words! OK J ?

Chapter 11: The Yule Ball/Surprise Guests with Surprise Tricks

The next Hogsmeade trip was a blast, Hermione persuaded Draco to come, Harry brought Ginny, and so he didn't feel left out, Ron asked Parvarti to spend the afternoon with them. The boys retreated to a Quidditch shop, well Harry and Ron did, Draco shook them off to go to "Princess Andrea's Jewelers" (a/n My special thanks to Prof. Cortex and Prof. Hullabub!!! No offense Cortex!) . The girls went to get new dress robes (dresses really, but I'll stick to the book). 

They all met at the new Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, talked to Fred and George, who said they had a new product or two coming out soon and the ball would be "entertaining", then went to the 3 Broomsticks for Butterbeer. While waiting for drinks, Hermione and Draco left for a quick snogging session, which was originally a conversation about what they were getting each other for Christmas. Upon returning (with drinks), it was Harry's and Ginny's turn to leave the table for a "gift discussion". After that, they went back to the castle.

~ Day of the Yule Ball ~

For the second time this year, the school was acting hyper. The staff had decorated around the castle and the afternoon classes were canceled. Everyone (years 4 and up) was extremely happy with the ball in the evening, and (for everyone in general) Christmas tomorrow. Draco was extremely happy too. Hermione questioned his behavior when they were outside to watch a snowball fight. "You weren't this happy at the Halloween Ball, why are you now?

He took out a piece of parchment from his cloak. "This is why." He handed it to her.

It was an article from yesterday's Daily Prophet.

__

~

DEATH EATER CAPTURED

At a recent raid of Malfoy Manor, the Ministry managed to apprehend Lucius Malfoy one night. A Mr. Arthur Weasley led the raid with a group of Aurors. Mr. Weasley said, "Fudge wouldn't do a damn thing, so I did it myself." They accomplished this by using several anti-apparation charms around the area then raided it while Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were having dinner. 

When asked about where the information regarding Mr. Malfoy, he said Albus Dumbledore received it from an anonymous source.

Numerous Dark Arts equipment was confiscated along with Malfoy.

His wife, Narcissa Malfoy was unable to comment on this event. Lucius has been taken to Azkaban and will stay there for life.

~

When Hermione finished she smiled and squealed, "Oooh! See! Now he's in Azkaban and won't hurt anyone! You did the right thing! I love you so much!" she hugged him and then kissed him.

A snowball hit the couple and they sprung apart. "Hey! What the heck was that! I was having fun!" Draco yelled out.

"Get a room you two!" Harry called.

"Just jealous Potter! Don't have the guts to snog your girlfriend in public!"

Harry dropped the pile of snow he that was in his hands and went over to Ginny. She blushed as he kissed her. "Ew! Ick! I'm scarred for life! Quit with the snogfest people!" yelled Ron, shielding his eyes as Harry kissed his sister.

They laughed and went back to the castle at six to get ready for the ball at eight. Hermione went to Ginny's room to get ready. There they did all the works: makeup, hair, and any extras. They finally finished with the dress and Hermione looked stunning. Her dress was a crimson red that went to her knees. It had an array of gold fluff/fringe (whatever you wanna call it), on the skirt bottom. The sleeves were long (past her wrist, almost past her hands) with a bell cuff (like monks). Those had an intricate design in gold that went from around the cuffs to her elbow. The neckline was a V-neck and was gold trimmed.

Ginny put Hermione's hair on the top of her head, and left a few carefully placed wisps of hair down, framing her face. Her eye makeup was silver and her lips tainted silver. Her cheeks were a rosy colour.

When done, she looked like a Christmas Princess. She finally put on the same shoes she wore to the Halloween Ball, but magically turned them gold instead of white. She looked at herself in the mirror again while waiting for Ginny to get ready. When she came out, Parvarti and Lavender walked in. They gasped at Ginny and Hermione, then starting "oh-ing" and "ah-ing". "Hermione that dress is marvelous!" squealed Parvarti, "I news you'd look fabulous when we saw it at Gladrags!"

"Totally! Ginny, you're stunning!" Lavender cooed.

Ginny was wearing straight, light blue robes with a high neck. Her hair was down, and had bouncy curls.

"I'd better get going, Draco's probably wondering where I am. And I have extra stuff to do." Said Hermione, heading for the door. "You're going with Draco! Like Slytherin, bad-boy Draco?" said Lavender.

"Unless he has a twin, then yeah." Hermione sighed. _"I thought this would happen."_ She thought.

"Since when have you been like going out!" Lavender squealed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "A month and a half. Is twenty-questions done yet?"

"Just one more!" Parvarti said. She looked at Lavender (like reading her thoughts). "How does he kiss!" the two girls giggled uncontrollably.

"No comment." Hermione grinned and quickly left before they asked another ridiculous question.

One back in her room, she took out her wand and pointed the tip a few inches from her eyes. She said:

"With flick of wand I wish to see,

Every mood there is in me"

Her eyes glowed yellow before becoming normal hazel again. She looked in the mirror again before it commented, "Lovely dah-ling!" She smiled and slowly opened to door.

~ Draco's POV~ 20 minutes before ~

I was staring into the fire in the Slytherin Common Room. Soon enough Pansy comes and looms in front of me. "Hi dear!"

"Hi." I took up my trademark drawl once again.

"Who're you going to the Ball with?"

"Not you."

"With who?" she leered in closer.

"_Not you_." I repeated. I was surrounded by chimps! I got fed up and went back to my room. I heard her yelp in pain as she tried to open the door from the other side. _"Ha! Stupid girl thinking she can come barging into my room. Idiot chimp!"_ I thought.

I looked at the clock. _"Damn! I only have 15 minutes until I get Hermione!"_ I leapt to the shower and took a quick one. I pulled on my black robes with silver Celtic trimming and combed my hair. Lastly I sprayed on some cologne and looked in the mirror. "Stunning dear! Fabulous!" It said in a stuck up voice, one to rival my father's. I smirked and went out into the common room.

I didn't have to wait long because soon enough, Hermione's door opened. For the second time this year, I was stunned, and my jaw opened slightly. She looked like a Christmas Angel (a/n I know I already said something like this.) Her dress was lovely, red and gold, (_How Gryffindor_), and it was…short. Right around her knees, the sleeves made her arms look thinner (_not like they needed to be_), and a low neckline, exposing her loong neck. And her hair added to that, wisps of it, framing her face and neck. When she turned to close the door, the dress fanned out.

~ Hermione's POV ~

I saw him just gawking at me. I quickly turned to close the door, but it was also to stop my face from blushing. He looked so handsome. His robes emphasized his hair and eyes, making them even more piercing.

He walked up to me and took my hand. The long sleeve fell down to halfway to my elbow. He kissed it gentlemanly. I blushed and giggled like a silly schoolgirl. Who knew bookish-old-me could be reduced to a giggly girl at a simple gesture? He said to me, "You look beautiful my dear." And once again, I am reduced to a mush of girliness, I giggle. Oh damn these hormones. He offered his arm, I took it and we left our room.

Once outside, he looked at the dragon guarding our rooms. It had a Santa hat on its head. Draco looked at it in disgust. "How can they suddenly make a mockery of a dragon like that! It's like when Diggory tried to fool it with a rock-dog in fourth year!"

I ignored his last comment. "It makes it look cute. Just like another dragon I know." (a/n Total corniness I know.) I looked up at him. He grinned and we continued to walk.

Once in the Great Hall we sat at a fairy-lit table with Harry, Ron, Ginny and Parvarti. We greeted each other and received menus from a house elf wearing a Santa Hat. I read 'Spaghetti and Meatballs' and had a sudden vision of the Disney Movie **"Lady and the Tramp"** at the scene where the dogs kiss when eating spaghetti. I grinned at my childishness. "What's so funny?" Draco asked.

"Nothing. It's just that this is the night, a most beautiful night." I quoted part of the song from that movie too (although slightly altered).

"And you darling, are a most beautiful sight." He whispered.

Thank goodness for the dim lighting. My face was beginning to heat up. We all ate together, talking and cracked some jokes. (~ Normal POV ~) At nine o'clock Dumbledore called for silence and magicked the bank platform. Four witches, who called themselves the Spell Casters, came on the stage. They wore similar artfully torn robes as the Weird Sisters wore. Instead the robes were shimmering silver and they resembled human disco balls. They struck up a slow waltz and Draco pulled Hermione to her feet. "Care to dance milady?" he bowed.

"Why yes kind sir." She followed him onto the dance floor.

They waltzed together. "I didn't know you knew how to waltz." Draco said.

"You never asked. You didn't think you were the only one who knew how to ballroom dance?"

He grinned and continued to twirl her around occasionally on the dance floor. When the song ended, they sat down and laughed. "So what other dances can you do?" Hermione asked.

"Every type of formal dance, it's a requirement for all us upper-class-men to dance at formal occasions, I can also do some Latin dance-"

"Like the tango?"

"Yeah, that too. Why can you?"

"Yup!" she said proudly, "When I was a kid, I thought it looked fun to I took classes. That's the same with waltzing and ballet."

"You're a ballerina? So you have the little, mini tutu…"

She punched his shoulder. "I have a regular skirt thank you very much!"

They laughed. The Spell Casters suddenly struck up a Latin tune. The couple grinned wickedly at each other. "Would you tango with me senörita?"

"Çi senör!"

Draco magicked a rose and stuck it in his teeth. Together they tangoed together, laughing occasionally at their own antics, and the confused, yet amused, faces around them. Pansy was infuriated and crossed her arms across her chest. Her partner, Goyle, was looking confused…as always. Ron, Harry and Ginny were laughing, and Parvarti and Lavender were sighing, and saying things lie, "How sweet!" and "How romantic!"

When the song ended, Draco twirled Hermione, her skirt finned and spun with her. Then he dipped her, taking the rose form his mouth and put it behind her ear. Her eyes were glowing yellow and gold, and she was flushed from dancing. He pulled her up and kissed her hand. She flushed even deeper. Everyone cheered and applauded loudly at them.

When they were going to sit, Hermione said, "That was fun! I'll get more punch."

"Sure you don't want help?"

"I'm a big girl Draco, I think I can refill two goblets on my own!" she smiled and left for the refreshments table.

Minutes after she left, Pansy rushed up to Draco and sat, with a leg on either side of him, and leaned in. "So Draco, you didn't want to go to the Ball with me, so you brought _that_ instead!"

"Yeah that's about right." He drawled angrily, "That and she's my girlfriend, so don't say anything about her or else." His eyes flashed dangerously.

"Just because your father is in Azkaban, doesn't mean that mine is too. I can get him to tell Voldemort that a Malfoy is dating a Mudblood!"

He tried to push her off, but she gripped the back of the chair like an anchor. "Whatever Parkinson. And please, before you say any other ridiculous things, please tell me you _are_ wearing a bra now." The memory of her comment at the Halloween Ball was all too familiar.

She smiled slyly, and whispered seductively, "Wouldn't you like to know…"

~ Refreshment Table ~ 5 minutes before ~

Hermione walked to the refreshment table and when she got there, she saw two balls of fire, sticking from under the table. But the red balls looked too familiar. "Fred? George? Is that you?"

Two people leapt up and grinned, "Hermione! Nice to see you!" Fred beamed.

"Splendid! Why were you dancing with Malfoy?" George asked.

"Nice to see you too. Draco's my boyfriend." She smiled.

"If he's your boyfriend, why is Parkinson _sitting_ on him?" Fred asked, looking over her shoulder.

She whipped around and saw Pansy sitting on Draco, arms around him.. Her eyes glowed green. "Oh I'll get her!" she said.

"No let _us!_" Fred and George looked at each other and nodded. They grabbed a goblet of punch, whispered something into it and handed it to Hermione. "Make sure she drinks it." Fred said.

"Normally, we'd give it to Malfoy, but seeing as you two are an item, this is for her." George said knowingly.

Hermione didn't like it. It reminded her of the Canary Cream incident. "What is it?"

"You'll find out. And here's some punch for you and Malfoy." George handed her two more goblets.

She thanked them and carefully walked back to her table. When she got there, she found Pansy sitting on Draco, a leg on either side of him. Her eyes glowed green again, then flashed red. She tapped her foot loudly. She caught the words, "Wouldn't you like to know?" She couldn't take it anymore. "Ahem!" she cleared her throat loudly.

Pansy screamed and jumped off Draco.. "Hermione! You're here! This isn't what it seems! I swear!" Draco insisted.

"Um hum. Here's your drink. I got one for you too Pansy. I haven't hexed it, no wand, see." She noticed Pansy eyeing the goblet suspiciously. _"Fred and George hexed it, not me."_ She thought. Draco was equally confused as Pansy.

Pansy took the goblet and took a drink. Seconds later, her pink dress was getting darker…bluer. Slowly, her entire body went royal blue! Her skin and everything! She expanded to the size of an extremely large beachball. Draco was drinking his drink, and then spit it all out at the sight of her. He laughed uncontrollably.

From the crowd, little dwarves in Santa Hats, orange faces, and green, Swiss-looking, costumes, skipped out, and sang in deep, gruff voices:

"Oompa, loompa, doo pedee doo,

You're a witch with a B

Yup, that's you!

Oompa loompa doo pedee dee,

Don't steal Draco from Hermione!"

Hermione was doubled over in laughter when Pansy screamed. The dwarves started to roll her round body out of the Great Hall. Harry, Ron and Ginny came back and saw the scene. Then they were laughing in hysterics! The Weasley twins ran over and said loudly, "Colour Curse Powder! Only at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes! 10 sickels per packet! Get em while they're hot! Brand new! Dwarves at request only!" The laughter eventually died down, and Hermione sat on Draco's lap, her eyes yellow with happiness.

"What did you do!" he asked.

"Fred and George told me to give it to her, so I did! That was fun wasn't it!" she burst into giggles.

"You bad, bad, girl." He teased.

"Yup that's me! And this bad girl wants to dance. C'mon!" she led him to the dance floor.

They danced for the rest of the night until it was time to go.

~ Hospital Wing ~

Pansy was lying in a bed in the Hospital Wing. She was no longer blue and round. Her eyes were red form crying. She had been utterly humiliated! Her hair was messed from being rolled by the demon dwarves, and her face was also swollen. "Oh you think you've gotten the last laugh Granger. I'll show you not to mess with a Parkinson! First you steal my Draco, now you go and make me a total fool in front of every 4th year and up! I'll get you back even if it's the last thing I do! Stupid, worthless, mudblood…" she grumbled to herself. Then she laughed maniacally, while her eyes had a wicked glint. Her puggy little nose was still blue, and still huge.

~ End of Chapter 11 ~

****

A/N. That was the end of Chapter 11! How was it? I loved writing that! It was so funny! Thanks to Prof. Hullabub for some of the ideas! What Pansy said was utterly important to later chapters. I think the next one is pretty important too. And the plot will thicken! Truly, truly thicken! Sorry if this was a little late, I've been busy with basketball practices and games.

Porkypop: Thanks for you MANY reviews! I luved em! How did you like 11? Funny? Not? Somewhat good?

Sexy TOMMIE BOY: I agree! Tom Felton is a total babe! I won't let you die without my fics! Lol. Thanks!

Fire Goddess: Yeah it was a bit OOC, but one who's part? Harry's or Ron's…or both?! Yeah I'm making everything all suspense-filled!

Viverz: Lol, yeah I kept you waiting! All the suspense was killing you! Well Harry and Ron noticed something, the whole "bumping" into each other thing. Totally sucks having the teachers know who you like, that just…queer.

I'll get cracking on my chapter 12 ASAP! READ AND REVIEW ALL MY LUVLIES! MUAH! MUAH! 

**Icy Stormz**


	12. Potion plans and New Years Eve

****

A/N: Wow I was surprised that so many people thought my oompa-loompa thing was THAT funny. My ingenious amazes me, j/k. Well in this chap, there's a New Year's thing going on, pansy and blaise are being idiotic…as always. And there's some fluff at the end, or I think it's the end, might be somewhere near the end. On with the show!

****

Disclaimer: Harry Potter people are JKR's, plot's mine! It's mine! All mine! Cackles insanely. Oh, and I got part of the fluffy part of the New Years scene from the New Years episode of Friends!

Chapter 12: Potion plans and New Years Eve

The next morning was Christmas and Hermione got up early. Hermione wanted to open her presents with everyone so she hopped out of bed and went to Draco's room. She silently opened his door and looked in. It was dark, but smelled like cologne and the "guy smell" (a/n, if u don't know what that is, go to a guy [who isn't sweaty and nasty] and smell him lol!!!!). She saw him sleeping soundly under his green comforters. Smiling, she tiptoed over and sat on his bed. She affectionately put a lock of blonde hair away from his face and stroked his cheek. _"He's an angel when he's not being stupidly sarcastic."_ She thought. He was starting to wake up and opened his eyes. "Hermione? Is that you?" What're you doing in here?" he said groggily and sat up.

"I came to see my darling sleep and wish him a Merry Christmas." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas. I have your present…"

"No wait. I'm opening mine in Gryffindor Tower. _With_ you. So hurry up and let's go. Bring your presents." She got up and waited at the door.

He grabbed his presents and something on his nightstand and followed her to her room. They went through Hermione's door, presents in hand, and saw Harry, Ginny, and Ron sitting by the fire. "Merry Christmas!" greeted Hermione.

They looked up and smiled at her, but when they saw Draco, the smiles flickered, but greeted him too. They all exchanged gifts and opened them.

"Thanks Harry!" Ron got a model of a Quidditch pitch with moving people inside.

"Ooh! Hermione! Thanks!" Ginny squealed as she got a makeup kit.

"Wow Ron! Tell your mom I say thanks for the scarf!" said Hermione.

When all the gifts were opened, Hermione turned to Draco. "And this is for you." She handed him a box wrapped in green paper with a gold ribbon. "It's a Slytherin-Gryffindor mix!"

He smiled and opened the box. In it was a velvet black cloak with silver lining. The clasp was a D entwined with an M. The edge of the M hooked into the D as the clasp. "Wow. Thanks Herm! I love it!" He hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. "This is for you."

He gave her a small box in shining blue paper. She slowly opened it and gasped. It was a gold phoenix with its beak holding a red gem. Its wings were outstretched above its head and the feather's were a mix of gold and silver. It was on a thick silver chain. "Oooh!!! Draco!!! This is beautiful! It must've cost a fortune! Thanks sooo much!" she gave him a big hug and kissed him on the lips.

"Get a room you two!" Harry said smirking.

They ignored him and Hermione turned around to let Draco put the necklace on her. She sat in his arms while they talked about their Christmas plans.

~ Slytherin Common Room ~

Pansy and Blaise were whispering in the common room. "So you wanna impersonate Malfoy so Granger will hate him? How?" Blaise said.

"Easy. Polyjuice Potion. I'll fake being Draco, and you fake being me. I have it all worked out!"

"How do you know how to make it?"

"I asked father to get my the recipe. Lucius wasn't the only one with connections. We can work on this starting today! There's a full moon on New Years Day, so we can get the flux…whatever, then. I read the Potion list over last night."

"Excellent plan Pansy. Then Draco will be sad that Granger hates him and come crawling back to us—I mean you! But what if one of them finds out?"

"They won't. Granger always jumps to conclusions. She'll think Draco was cheating on her and it'll be like old times, she'll hate him, cry to Potter and Weasley and never want anything to do with my Draco!"

"Awesome! Let's get to work!"

They left the common room to breakfast.

~*~

As they made their way to the Great Hall they saw Hermione and Draco walking in each other's arms, chatting with Harry, Ron and Ginny. Pansy growled and held Blaise back. "New plan. I can't wait a month and watch those two like that. I want him, and I want him now! I'll ask daddy if he can send a finished Polyjuice Potion and we just have to put the hairs in it. Don't worry about getting Draco's, I'll get it."

"Good one Pansy. Hurry up, a teacher might come."

~*~

In the hall, there were only a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Only the ones from fourth year and up, who went to the Ball, were here. Same with the Gryffindors and Slytherins.

Hermione saw, from Gryffindor Table, Pansy start to fawning over Draco like a pet. _"Get away from him you stupid girl."_

At the Slytherin table, Pansy was stroking Draco's hair. She indiscreetly took one and gave it to Blaise who was beside her. "Draco, where's my present?" she pouted.

"I was supposed you get you one?" he said coldly, and dripping sarcasm. "Must've slipped my mind. I was busy getting Hermione's present."

He saw Hermione playing with the necklace from across the hall, while she talked to her friends. Pansy scowled then said in a seductive voice, "Well, if you come to the dungeon, I could give yours."

He was disgusted at her unambiguous remark and shoved her away. In perfect timing, Professor Dumbledore stood up "Merry Christmas students! Seeing as there is a less-than-normal amount of you, we are throwing a New Years Eve Countdown! It's not anything formal, just after dinner, we'll have a simple countdown on New Years Eve and then that'll be it! Have a good day." He sat down again.

Everyone chatted again. It was common knowledge that people would kiss their lovers when the clock struck midnight, and people were thinking of having parties after that. Those with more _imaginative_ minds were thinking about things other than kissing. ;) ;)

~*~

The next day, Pansy received a large parcel but nobody cared. They all thought it was another sluttish dress. She and Blaise knew otherwise. "When'll we do it?" asked Blaise.

"New Years Day. I think it's better." Pansy said.

~ New Years Eve ~

Everyone gathered in the Great Hall for a feast. It was splendid, but all Hogwatys feasts were like that. When it was 11:45, Dumbledore made the house tables bloat up and go to line the walls. He allowed the next 10 minutes for everyone to get together. "And now the time of a year of new has arrived! The clock will strike 12 any moment now!"

He conjured a large clock in the center of the room, floating high about. The hands were slowly ticking away. The lights dimmed, one more minute! Draco and Hermione were talking to Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Parvarti (who had just starting to go out.) and they all went quiet. With 3 seconds to go, people started to count down.

Then 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…Hermione was pulled to the ground and Draco was taken by surprise as she collapsed. He was going to help her up…2…Pansy rushed in front of him…1…she pulled him into a kiss, lips an all…"Happy New Years!" everyone screamed. They clock blew up, scattering confetti around the Hall.

Pansy held Draco there for another minute. When he was finally able to push her away, he barely saw Hermione run out of the hall, her head down. He turned to Pansy and roared at her, "You little bitch! You're so jealous that you're butt ugly and I'd never go out with you, so you went and pulled a stunt like that! I should curse you now!" he was pulling his wand from his pocket when Harry stopped him.

"Draco! Quit it! Just go find Hermione!"

Draco was fuming, his eyes a steely, dark grey, almost black. He towered over Pansy, who was cowering. He gave a disgruntled yell and ran off to find Hermione. He threw aside the front doors, _"Good, no footprints. She's not out here."_ He said to himself. He ran to the library, the door was locked. _"I doubt she would break into a library."_ :asty he ran to the Santa Dragon. "Did a girl come in?" Draco asked it.

It stiffly nodded. "Good. Um...password…Eejit." the dragon stepped aside and Draco bolted in. She wasn't sitting in front of the dire. He knocked on her door. "Hermione? Are you in there?"

He heard a faint sniffling sound. "Go away Draco!" she yelled out.

"Hermione! Let me come in! I want to talk to you."

"Leave me alone."

Frustrated, he opened the door. She was lying face down in her bed. Her head was buried in her pillow. She was shaking and sobbing into it. He walked over and put a hand on her shoulder, she didn't move away. "Hermione, you know that Pansy was being a bitch, and she was jealous that I don't love her like I do you." He said, making a mental note to wash his mouth and give Pansy a good slap. He sat down on the bed.

"If it's the kiss she gave you, that's not why I'm upset." She said, her voice muffled.

He turned her over and sat her up. She put her head on his shoulder and wiped away remaining tears as he put an arm around her waist.

"Then what is it?" he asked.

"It's just…that…every New Years Eve, since 5th year, I always sat to the side when everybody kissed with their boyfriends and girlfriends. Before that, it didn't really matter to me. But then even Harry had Cho, and sure, Ron and I were together, but that was always after New Years. And this year, when I have you, my chance was taken away from me. And I was so sad and angry at myself that I just ran." She started to cry on his shoulder.

He hugged her and stroked her hair. "It wasn't your fault. Damn Pansy's just jealous that I love you instead of her. And your chance isn't really gone you know."

"What do you mean?" she sniffed again and looked up at him.

"You don't _have_ to have the New Years tradition _on_ New Years." He took her hands in his and pulled her up to her feet. He said slowly, "3…2…1…"

He leaned forward and kissed her. He hugged had a hand on the back of her head, and the other on her waist, holding her close; and she hugged his neck. They shared a deep romantic kiss, with tongue and all. She was lead to the bed and what as she was supposed to sit, they sort of lost their balance and ended up lying on it. Despite the mishap they continued to share the post-new-years-eve kiss. After quite a while, they separated themselves and looked at each other. Their hair was ruffled by each other's hands, and they were both flushed from the passion. Draco got up before kissing her on the cheek, "Good night Hermione."

"Goodnight, and thanks."

"For what?" he turned to face her.

"For making this the first New Years that I've ever spent with someone like that."

Oh. No problem, it was my honour and pleasure to do so. Sleep well." He turned and walked out of her room.

She crawled under her covers and slept with a smile on her face. This was surely a night to remember.

~*~

"When tomorrow?"

"After the library. I'll get my revenge soon enough!"  


~ End of Chapter 12 ~

****

A/N. That chapter was fun to write. It was so sweet! Total fluffiness! Here are my thanks and dedications! 

~ confused nellie ~: Well a witch w/ a b is a bitch, but in order for my song to work, I had to stretch it. U like this chap?

Michee: I made you scream? Cool! Lol! Yeah I had a few typos, but I sorta don't re-read my stuff, that's why I have betas. Lol! Thanks for your review!!!

VenusDeMilo: Yes Pansy is up to no good. But u sorta guessed that after reading this didn't you? I just HAD to put in the oompa loompas! And same w. fred and george!

****

Porkypop: thanks for the complement! This is like my very first written work ever! And I was really surprised I got this many complements to my writing style! Thanks! Pansy definitely has flirting issues, I agree totally!

****

Zombie-miho: I was cracking up when I wrote it! When I gave my betas a run through of the chapter, I was trying so hard not 2 laf!!!

****

*Kittykat*: the blue-berry has major plans!

****

Oceanna Black: Thanks! Of course I'll put u in the disclaimer! Yeah I meant the green trousers, just didn't know how else to describe them. I totally agree! Ever since the movie I've adored him!! ::sigh:: How could I NOT review Never in Your Wildest Dreams!? That is such a good fic! Ooo the plot thickens! As you can see!! Thanks for your extra long review!!

****

Weasley's Gurl: Ok thanks for your review. It's common knowledge that Hermione and Draco will never hook up, but its fun imagining it. It's like Romeo and Juliet. And well basic skimming doesn't do much good because you hafta read it into detail. I did not make Ron an idiot! I made him in character, and not make him turn evil like other fics (no offense to shippers of those fics J ) But thanks for your review anyway, and I'm sure there are other fics you will like. Toodles!

And thanks to everyone else that I didn't mention but reviewed! Thanks so much! All these reviews are like my life-force! Well that and tons of d/hr fics!!!

I've written chapters 13 and 14 already. And the plot is majorly thickening! Will Hermione remember this night for the better, or worst? Stay tuned for the next installment of Forced Love! Only on ff.net! You have ½ of your job complete! You've read, now REVIEW!

**Icy Stormz**


	13. Complete Anger

****

A/N: Thanks to every single person who reviewed! All you're reviews make my day! This is a VERY important chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed too!

****

Disclaimer: Harry Potter people are JKR's, plot's mine! It's mine! All mine! Cackles insanely. The thing about the eyes and heart that Draco says isn't mine. I got it from what my friend always says.

Chapter 13: Complete Anger

Hermione woke up late, past breakfast truth be told. She recalled last night's events and grinned broadly. She walked to the shower and felt like she was floating on air. After getting ready, she went to the Great Hall for lunch.

Draco wasn't there _"Probably has Quidditch practice."_ She thought as she sat with the Gryffindor gang. "Hey Herm. You OK after last night?" asked Harry.

"Oh yeah, last night. I lost control, but then I felt better." She smiled again at the memory of last night.

"Oooh!!! Hermione! You kissed and made up right!!" Ginny said knowingly.

"Something like that." She told Ginny oh the night before while eating.

"She soon got bored of Quidditch talk. "I'll be in the library guys. See you later!" she stood up and left to the library.

Minutes later, two other figures left as well.

****

~ 3 hours later ~

Hermione was starting to pack up her belongings in the library. She left the room and after turning the corner she found Draco, walking towards her. "Hi Draco!"

He sneered at her. "It's about time I found you. Sheesh Granger, locked in the library again?"

"Not exactly." She was in sudden shock when he called her Granger. "You were looking for me?"

"Yeah, I have to tell you something." Pansy walked from behind Hermione and held onto Draco's arm. "It's over, we're done, through." He grinned wickedly.

She stared wide-eyed at him, then to Pansy. "You're not serious, are you?" she said.

"Why wouldn't I be mudblood?"

She felt like she had been punched in the stomach. "Wha…what!?"

"Believe it Granger. It's tough love, but it's not like I ever _loved_ you in the first place." He smirked.

"Why! You said you did! And last night!" she screamed.

"What about last night? Oh that," he said as if it were nothing, "Yeah it was all fun and games, but now, when a toy is broken, or when you're bored of it, you gotta get rid of it. And unfortunately for you, it's both. To bad I couldn't have gotten further with you, made the most out of my toy." He shrugged.

Tears were stinging the corners of her eyes. _"I am not going to cry!"_ she screamed at herself.

"Aww. Look Draco, dear, the mudblood is crying! I think you hurt her feelings!" Pansy's voice was oozing sarcasm.

Draco put a hand to his heart in mock sympathy. "Oh no! What have I done! My eyes burn and my heart bleeds for you Granger. And if you look closely, you can see a tear." He sneered and matched the sarcasm in Pansy's voice.

"How can you do this to me!" she screamed, trying to force down the tears.

"Easy, 'cause I already have. And everybody says you're so smart, I thought you'd have seen it coming. Oh well, best be off now. Lots of catching up to do, you know, with my own, _pureblooded_ kind. Later mudblood."

He and Pansy walked off. He violently shoved Hermione into the wall. The two Slytherins laughed maniacally as she slid to the floor. She heard their footsteps echoing down the halls. She didn't try and stop the tears that were flowing freely down her face. She slid her knees up to her chest and sobbed into her knees, shaking violently. She then leapt to her feet and stormed to the common room, blinded by angry tears. She used the back of her robe sleeve to clean her eyes.

Once at the stone dragon, she practically screamed the password and burst open the door. When she slammed the door closed, someone jumped from one of the armchairs. "Hi Hermione." Draco said.

"Don't you, 'Hi Hermione' me Malfoy! You seemed perfectly OK calling me mudblood _minutes_ ago! Or was that because you're _'perfect-Pansy'_ was hanging off your arm!" she yelled at him. Her eyes were blazing black and red, like at the Halloween ball.

He furrowed his eyebrows and was deeply confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend you don't know! You can't expect me, even a 'stupid mudblood', to fall for that charade! And you're back awfully soon! Finished catching up with your pureblood pals? No time for little ol' me now eh!" she was mad with fury. If you looked closely enough, you would've seen a red aura around her.

"Quidditch practice ended hours ago, if that's what you mean. And I haven't seen the other Slytherin's in ages. And you aren't stupid Hermione." Still confused to what she was saying, he walked up to her.

"Don't touch me! Or are you going to knock me into another wall! Oh or maybe you want to 'go further with me' since you missed you're chance last night! Leave me alone Malfoy! Can't you see you've hurt me enough already! And as you said yourself, we're over, through." She stormed to her room as he was yelling out, "What did I do!"

Draco slumped on his chair again. He was really, deeply confused. _"What was she saying? She said something about hurting her, but I haven't seen her all day, and I haven't called her a mudblood all year! And Pansy hanging off my arm? I wouldn't let her anywhere near me! She dumped me…or I dumped her…or my God, I'm so confused."_ He put his head in his hands.

Hermione ran to the Gryffindor Common Room and sobbed into her arms as she sat on an armchair, with her knees curled at her chin. "Herm! What's wrong! What happened!" Harry came down from the dormitories and saw her crying. "Ron! Get down here!" he yelled up the stairs.

Ron came thundering down the stairs and saw Hermione's crying form. "'Mione! Tell us what happened!" then is dawned on him, "Malfoy! What did he do to you?" Ron roared.

They went to her sides and carried her to the couch. They made her put down her hands. Her face was red as well as her eyes, and there were several tear marks. "What's wrong Hermione? You can tell us. What did that git do to you?" Harry said softly.

This only made Hermione release a new wave of tears and she cried into Harry's shoulder. As she was shaking furiously, he patted her hair. He pushed her up. "Hermione. Stop crying for a second and tell us." He said.

She sniffled and wiped her puffy eyes. "He called me a mudblood and said I was just a toy! Then Pansy came and he shoved me against a wall! Then they laughed at me. He said he would've wanted to go further with me and have some fun, but I was just a mudblood. When I went to the common room, he pretended he didn't know what was wrong. He called me a mudblood so much it hurt!" she broke down entirely and wailed into Ron's arms. He stroked her back and hair and whispered things like, "It's OK, he's not going to say those things again. He's a stupid prat who doesn't know anything. You're not any of those thing's Hermione."

"Yeah, Ron's right." Harry said, "You're pretty, and smart, and kind, and he's an ass for saying those things and fooling you. Let him go Herm, he's not worth your time and energy."

She smiled and wiped her eyes again. "I know it's just that I trusted him and believed him. If I'm so smart, then why did I let him fool me? Why did I fall for him and his tricks? Why was I such an idiot!?" she leaned forwards and put her head on her legs.

Ron and Harry looked at each other, shrugged and Ron broke the silence. "Hermione, he's a good actor, I'll give him that much, and he tricked you because he's an ass that'll do anything to make other people miserable."

"Yeah, Ron's right. He's being a ruddy cow by stringing you along like that. And here's something to look forward to: Classes start again tomorrow!" Harry hoped this would cheer her up, and it did.

She pulled herself together and showed a small smile. While sitting up. "Thanks guys. I was a fool for believing him. Thanks!" she hugged them both and pecked them on the cheek.

~ Slytherin Common Room ~

Blaise and Pansy had just returned to their normal state and were laughing at their trick. "Did you see her face! She was all pale and about to cry!" squealed Blaise.

"She's probably still crying! Son enough she'll find Draco and yell at him, and break up with him faster than you can say Polyjuice! He'll be depressed and I'll cheer him up and he'll be mine!" Pansy grinned wickedly.

"I wish I could've seen the fight!" Blaise sighed in mock desparation.

~ End of Chapter 12 ~

****

A/N. Did I make Draco too clueless? And here the plot thickens! How did you like that? It was pretty predictable though, because I gave most of it away. Notice the whole mood thing? Here are my thanks and dedications! 

cat: Yeah it is getting exciting isn't it? Well it gets even more so!

porkypop: yup I sure will do the next ones soon! I have ch. 14 written, and I'm working on 15. Craziness rules! LOL

littleme: im planning this story to be at least 20 chapters. And I might make a sequel, I dunno yet. Thanks for the complement! ::Blush::

****

Book-Lover-210: Sorry to burst your bubble but I had to make Hermione get mad! Everything is planned out though, so stay tuned! 

****

Onua Riverwind: Thanks for the complement! More is on the way!

****

Chrissy: the mauraders map wasn't out at the time, but if it was, they would've seen it was pansy and blaise, but as it wasn't they didn't.

****

Zombie-miho: He totally needed some kind of pansy-away. Lol. And he'll need more of it...oops shouldn't have said that. Shame on me. I dunno about sending her to jr. azkaban, but I might kill her off. Or I could make her spend an eternity with crabbe…maybe that one. Lol. If there was seriously a necklace like that, I'd have it right now, and virtually send one to you! 

****

Kat: I'm proud to know that this was the first hp fic you've ever read. *puffs chest out Percy-style* lol!

****

Weasley's Gurl: What do you expect me to say to that? Make me get mad, annoyed, sad, what? Because I'm not any of those. Go ahead and flame all you want, but that's not stopping me from writing. And if you don't care about my fic, then why are you still reading? I thought you gave up reading my fic _chapters_ ago. And to what you said about wanting Pansy to win, find another fic with that. 'Cuz you're living off hopes and dreams for that one.

****

Elara Mystric Queen: wow that's a lotta loves. But thanks!!!!! I'm oh so totally imagining myself as Hermione as I write this…mmm imagine kissing draco…mmmmm. Oh thanks so much! That's like the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me! Well on ff.net neways. Thanks so much! Tons of love to you! Yeah I don't care much about what she says, 'cause it doesn't affect my writing. Good thing 2, eh?

And thanks to everyone else that I didn't mention but reviewed! Thanks so much! All these reviews are like my life-force! Well that and tons of d/hr fics!!!

I've written chapters 13 and 14 already. And the plot is majorly thickening! Will Hermione remember this night for the better, or worst? Stay tuned for the next installment of Forced Love! Only on ff.net! You have ½ of your job complete! You've read, now REVIEW!

**Icy Stormz**


	14. ForgivenessAlmost

****

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers for the last chapter. A couple of you said that it had lots of suspense and it was a thriller, and thanks for that! I didn't know it was so like…sense-suspending as you all said it was! But that was a major chapter. This one is slightly sadder, but very…thrilling as well. Enjoy! **PS to Cortex and Hullabub, be on the lookout for my special thanks thing in this chap!**

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot is mine, everyone is JKR's.

****

Chapter 14: Forgiveness…Almost

The atmosphere couldn't have changed any more drastically. Hermione sat with her back facing the Slytherin table during breakfast, and she walked in between Harry and Ron. The two boys made it seem that Draco was out to kill Hermione and stood by her all the time. 

In Potions she sat at the edge of the table, farthest away from Malfoy. As soon as Snape walked in she thrust her hand in the air. "What Ms. Granger? A question right before the start of class? How unexpected." He said sarcastically.

"Professor, as it is the start of a new term, these seats are a bit old. Don't you think we should get new ones before we actually make friends with each other." She forced herself to look directly at Snape, and resisted the urge to glare at Draco and kick him in the shins.

"Fine, whatever. Sit wherever you want. 20 seconds or it is points off and detention!" he said. His patience was obviously low at this time in the morning.

There was a mad scramble of people to sit with their friends. Hermione settled in between her best friends and threw a death glare at Malfoy who was looking at her with a scowl. She stuck out her tongue at him, which caught him off guard and he blinked. Hermione smirked victoriously and listened to Snape talk about Fire Potions, which made the drinker feel intense heat. It was a perfect tool against enemies and when in cold climates.

An idea whizzed in Hermione's head and she took extensive notes on this potion. Harry and Ron shrugged it off thinking, _"Typical Hermione." _And _"Probably taking her mind off the dirty great prat"_ (hmm I wonder who was thinking that one…) Truth be told, half of it was the latter, but spending an awful amount of time with her ex, it was hard not to pick up some of his scheming mind…

By the end of class, Hermione's mind was off the subject of Malfoy…almost. She practically begged Harry and Ron to walk faster on their way to Charms when she felt an icy stare on her back. She refused to massage the prickly hairs at the back of her neck until they turned the corner. So as to not show him the affect his gaze gave her.

In her new, least-favourite class, Arithmancy, she dreaded spending the 45 minutes in the same room as Malfoy, let alone sit with him without the extra protection of Ron and Harry. So she immediately sat with two new Ravenclaws: Prince Xavier, and Andréa Cali. This served the dual purpose of aquatinting herself with them (something a Head Girl should do) as well as staying away from the Dragon.

Care of Magical Creatures was easily avoidable from him. Basically because Harry and Ron were there to 'guard' her. As that was the last class of the afternoon, they stayed behind and talked to Hagrid. "Wonderful lesson Hagrid!" Hermione beamed as she walked up to him. At the corner of her eye, she saw Draco storm back to the castle. He was obviously trying to talk to her lately.

"Yes, amazing! Up until the other two Runespoor* heads bit off the right one. Did you hear Pansy scream! She practically jumped on Malfoy when the head rolled her way." Ron looked at the scowl on Hermione's face and immediately shut up.

"They only did that because it didn't like the Left's idea of trying to bite us all. And the middle head was daydreaming about rolling down a hill filled with rocks." Harry added in. When he saw the confused faces of the other 3 people, he quickly said, "What! I overheard the conversation!"

They all laughed, "So that's why you were chuckling. I thought it was because of Hagrid's explanation of how it lays its eggs." Ron laughed.

"Hey Hermione, I saw yeh shooting dark looks at Malfoy. What's that 'bout?" Hagrid said, "I thought yer two was together or summat."

Hermione's face darkened and she scowled, "Well I doubt we really were! Actually I'm just his 'flavour of the month!'" she pursed her lips.

Well yeh can't trust Malfoy's most of the time Hermione. They'll go sour on yeh in the end."

"Thanks Hagrid." Hermione smiled.

"Would yeh like ter have a rock cake?" Hagrid offered a plate of grey rock cakes.

Ron hastily denied, "No thanks Hagrid. Class is going to start soon an we have to go get our stuff."

"OK there. I'll see yer all later. Bye!" Hagrid waved them off as they walked back to the castle.

~ After Classes ~

Hermione was in her common room working on a Transfiguration assignment when Draco walked in, clad in his green Quidditch robes. He was tousle-haired from the winter wind. When he saw Hermione, he walked over.

Unfortunately, she simply got up and made her way to her room without a backward glance. He yelled at her door. "Hermione! Stop avoiding me!"

"Make me! And stop stalking me!" she retorted.

"I'm going to barge in there and make you listen to me!"

"Barge ahead Malfoy!" she yelled back.

When he swung open her door, the second door to the Gryffindor Common Room closed shut. He knew better than to touch it so he yelled through it. "Hermione! Talk to me!"

"Get lost Malfoy! Just leave her alone!" Harry yelled through to Malfoy.

Hermione was crying on the couch, being comforted by Harry, Ron and Ginny. "Hermione! Just tell me what I did to make you hate me!"

Hermione snapped. "Go ask Pansy! I'm sure she'll open up to you! That's what you did to me! Made me open up, then cast me aside like every other used toy you have!" she screamed at him through the door. Her face was void of tears by now.

There was no reply. She sat on the couch crossly and stared into the fire.

~*~

When she finally returned, she went to the common room to retrieve her Transfiguration book. She quickly snatched it and went back to her room before Draco heard her.

~ The next day in Transfiguration ~

Hermione sat in Transfiguration, listening to Prof. McGonagall. "Now turn to page 392 and read on Transfiguring inanimate objects to animate ones, and back (a/n I know they already know how to do this, but hang with me). When turning her pages, a folded piece of parchment fluttered to the floor. She picked it up and looked at it, analyzing it. _"I'll read it later. It's probably just homework._" She thought and put it in her bag.

~ In the library ~

Hermione sat in an excluded table, away from the center of the library. While searching her bag for a quill, she came upon the note. It was a letter addressed to her.

__

~ Dear Hermione,

Please read this first before you rip it into shreds. I want you to understand that I really have no idea to why you are mad at me. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you so badly.

When you said I would throw you away when I used you, I really felt bad, and I was racking my brains trying to remember a time when I did that to you. If I really did something to hurt you, then please forgive me. I would never throw you away the relationship we have…or had. Not for all the money in the world.

I love you Hermione.

From,

Draco

When Hermione put the note down, she was on the verge of tears. _"Maybe I was too harsh on him? I should've listened to his side of the story._" She thought.

She ran to the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry and Ron were at Quidditch practice and Ginny was doing her homework in the corner of the room. Ginny looked up and signaled her over. "Oh Ginny, I think I was too harsh on Mal—Draco. He wrote me this letter saying he was sorry and wouldn't ever make me feel that bad." Hermione gave Ginny the note and she read it.

"Well Herm, if you want to forgive him, go ahead. He sounds like he's telling the truth."

"OK. I'll forgive him. He should be in the common room now. See ya later!" she went through her personal door and into the common room.

He wasn't in the common room. Neither was he in his room or bathroom. She was leaving to see if he was in the Great Hall. As she opened the door, she gasped when she looked through. (a/n. DUM DUM DUM!)

~ 10 minutes later ~

Draco was sitting in his room, thinking about the letter he wrote to Hermione. _"I wondered if she found it yet. What if she just burned it when she found out it was from me. I hope she forgives me for whatever I did…"_

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the common room door. When he opened it, his face darkened. There stood Pansy. She was smiling and dragged him out into the hallway. He shook her off his arm and snarled, "What do you want?"

"Nothing. I've just noticed that you've been sad and I want to know what's wrong." She pouted.

"Nothing that concerns you." He said.

"Why? Did Hermione break up with you?"

"What do you know about that?" he said suddenly.

"Besides the obvious fact that she's avoiding you and ignoring you, nothing. But I know a way to make you happier."

"Oh yeah? How?" it was a rhetorical question, and he wasn't expecting an answer. However he got one.

She pulled him by the collar and kissed him firmly on the lips.

At that exact moment the statue door opened and he head a strangled gasp. He roughly pushed Pansy to the floor and turned to see Hermione lower her hands from her mouth. Her shocked expression turned to anger. She spun on her heel and stormed to her room.

"Hermione! It's not what you think!" He grabbed her arm and held her back.

She spun around and slapped him full force across the face. His faced turned from the blow, his blonde hair covering his eyes. "Yeah, it's not what I think! So I _didn't_ see you eating Pansy's face! It was just an illusion wasn't it!" For the second time there was an angry red aura around her, but it was fairly faint. "Puh-leaze Draco! You can't keep doing this! Saying you love me one minute, then go off and exchange spit with someone else the next!"

"I didn't exchange spit with her! She kissed me! Damn wench Pansy kissed me, OK Hermione! And I do love you Hermione." His voice softened when he said that. His normally pale cheek was red and had a hand print on it from where Hermione hit him.

"Yeah, sure, whatever! And to think I was coming to apologize and forgive you, and take you back! But all it shows me is that a Slytherin will always be a Slytherin!" she hissed those last words then turned around and walked back to her room. Before she went in, her hands flew to her neck and fiddled with something.

She went back to him and shoved something in his hands. "Here, go and spoil pureblood Pansy with it. I'm sure she'll love it. Then again, she already has a dragon."

Then she slammed her door in his face.

~ End Chapter 14 ~

****

A/N: What's Hermione's potion plan? How does Draco feel about this sudden event? How does _Pansy_ feel about this? What other thrilling things are in store! How was that chapter? Thrilling? Could you feel the drama? I think it was a bit dramatic. The whole aura thing is going to be explained in the next chapter!

****

Magic bunny: glad you like my fic so much! Review again!

****

Michee: Draco has more pain to go through than this. Sorry I have to do this, but it's for the best! Wow, I didn't know I had such an ability 2 suspend people at the computer screen. Lol.

****

Little me: pansy is very nerve wracking. Its fun to write her though because I think of all the mean things that I would like to say to people, but are to mean to actually say, so I "transfer" it to pansy's character.

****

(R@ZY_6@|_: im making suspense! Yay! How suspense-ful was that chapter?

****

Book-lover-210: hmm…that's an idea…turn her into a toad…I'll consider it. LOL. 

****

Katelyn: I don't have any other fan fics. This is my first and only one so far. I might make a sequel to this. Depends on how many ideas I have for it. I have one so far, but it could be the beginning to that, or the end to this. Ill probably need people to convince me…::hint hint::

****

~*~SugarPlums~*~: sorry but I can't give away the plot! Im honestly having an inner debate against whether 2 tell you all some facts, but the surprising, thriller inside me won't let me! But thx for ur review!!

****

Fire Goddess: That's ok, as long as I get reviews, im happy. J had to do that to hermione! Absolutely had to! And im gonna do some more heart-breaking things to our favourite couple! Ur ch. 8 better be sooooo long! Well not really long, but…u know what I mean! Luv ur fic too!

****

Amo il ragazzo: yup, I hate pansy too, evil draco-stealer…argh…ok what was I saying? Oh yeah, thanks for reviewing! Beyond awesome…wow…

****

Pauline: yup, that's my number one inspiration, imagine myself as Hermione and for all the bad scenes, think about what's the worst some1 could do to me…well not the WORST, but u get it! Oh man…a book? Maybe. I might print out all my chaps and put it on a book-style. I dunno for sure…thanks for the idea though! I used spanish? When? Where? Im confused! But no I have absolutely no clue about conversational spanish. O I think I know what you mean, my tango scene right? Well other than the things you see on tv I know. My only fluent language, other than english is french. Well nt even that fluent, cuz I'm canadian ya know, so bilingual-ism rules! Lol!!

I dunno, I might be a writer. Or a journalist, or a reporter. Dunno for sure, im only 13, too many decisions! Actually, I have a different idea to how she'll really forgive draco, but your idea was good too! Thanks for your super long review!!!!

Thanks to my other reviewers!!! I'll keep the chapters coming! And BTW, I already have chapter 15 written. Ill upload it when ive finished writing 16. You hear that, when im done **SIXTEEN!**

****

*Read Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them for information about Runespoors.


	15. Discoveries and Rendezvous

****

A/N: I've been loaded w. homework lately so I couldn't write much. The beginning of this chap is from Draco's POV from the last chapter.

****

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot is mine, everyone is JKR's. I don't own the Wizard of Oz also. And the quote that Draco says (*) belongs to Oceanna Black (thanks!!)

****

Chapter 15: Discoveries and Rendezvous's

~ Draco's POV ~

"A Slytherin will always be a Slytherin!"

Those words stung. It was like someone punched me in the gut over and over. It hurt more than the slap. I changed, I changed for her. She was going to forgive me and it slipped through my fingers.

I broke away from thought as she shoved something warm into my hand. Then she stomped into her room and slammed the door in my face. I looked at my fist and slowly opened it. I was scared of what I might see. What I had left of a heart sank like the Titanic (*). It was the phoenix necklace I gave her at Christmas.

I inhaled deeply, and taking what was left of my pride, I went back to my room.

~ Hermione's POV ~

As soon as I got away from him I flung myself onto my bed and cried my heart out. He always seems to make me cry. Why did he have to do that to me? Why!? He made me love him, and then right when I was so happy, he cast me aside like a rag. And when he says he still loves me, I actually wanted to take him back and then he had to kiss that…that…that whore Pansy! I cried until I could cry no more.

I half walked, have dragged myself to the mirror in the bathroom. My eyes were red and puffy, and my face was red and dry from my tears. The tears make pale lines down my cheeks. By closer inspection, I saw flecks of blue in my eyes. _Since when have I had blue in my eyes?_ Curious, I looked at my hands. The skin was care, but my nails were a light blue tone. I was startled. I didn't use a mood spell all day, not once since Christmas. Oh no…

I ran to my desk drawer and pulled out my really old Divination book. I don't know why I still have it. I haven't opened it in years. I guess it's my love of books that prevents be from getting rid of it. Flipping through the pages, I reached a section on moods.

__

"By using a mood charm and showing an over exertion in emotion, effects of the spell may continue to show up; even if spell use is discontinued days in the past. Side effects could remain permanent. However, the signs of moods only occur when in extreme sadness, anger, happiness etc."

Oh no. This could be permanent! A lifetime of being considered some sort of colour-changing psycho. Another thing to make me more miserable. I gave a long sigh and went to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Ginny was still working in her corner and without looking up she waved me over. I sat down in front of her. "Hey Herm. Back so soon? You must've kissed and made up fast!" she still wasn't looking up.

"No. We didn't. For someone who admits his love to me, he doesn't feel bad about kissing other people." I said glumly.

Then she looked up. She gasped at the sight of my tear-stained face. "Oh my God Hermione! He didn't! You're joking! Before or after you told him?"

"Before. I was looking for him, and was going out to find him. When I opened the door, he was spit-swapping with Parkinson." I said this awfully calmly, and looked at the table.

"I'm so sorry Hermione! You don't sound that sad. There's more isn't there?"

"Yeah, there's more. Remember those mood charms I used a while ago? Well the effects can be permanent. So I'll be going around like some colour-changing freak. But if it's any consolation, I slapped Draco hard in the face. I'd be crying my eyes out, but I don't have any more to cry,: I dropped my head on the table.

"It's ok Herm. It makes you unique. Please don't be sad. You might turn as blue as Parkinson at the Yule Ball!" she laughed.

Hermione looked up and laughed with Ginny. "That's better! And he doesn't deserve you. That slimy, ferrety git!"

Hermione pulled herself together and smiled. "You're right. He's just an ass. From now on Hermione Renee Granger is completely over Draco Malfoy!" I forced a smile. Well maybe I'm _almost_ completely over him…

~*~

Hermione's week was horrible. She had re-occuring nightmares, and was super clumsy. And to top that off, she was depressed beyond all measure. It was hard for her not to show a brown aura, and had to constantly put on a false, happy image. She walked into the Great Hall, far from refreshed. She glanced at the Slytherin table and Draco was looking at her. From this far a distance, she couldn't make out an expression in his eyes.

At the Gryffindor table she lazily ate her porridge. "Bad night Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Horrible. Another nightmare, but in this one I was some colour-changing freakoid, like the horse in the Wizard of Oz." She looked at her friends confused faces, "Muggle movie, don't ask."

Ginny shrugged, "I told them about your mood predicament the other day. Don't be down, you could have some sickly brown aura or something.

"I guess your right. Hey guys, when's the next Quidditch match?"

Harry's face brightened, "Next week! Against Slytherin. We'll cream 'em for ya Herm!"

"Thanks, I think."

That day during Potions, Draco auntered over to Ron, Hermione's and Hary's table. "Hello Hermione."

She didn't look up from crushing her lionfish scales. Instead she pounded then harder so the table shook. Harry hastily pulled her hand from the pestel before she made a hole in the wooden table. Then he tipped her reduced scales into the cauldron. "What do you want Malfoy?" Ron snarled.

"Nothing. Just want to give you and Potter something." He dropped a piece of parchment in front of Ron. After seeing Ron's suspicious expression, he chuckled, "It's just a note. I swear on my Head Boy badge it's just a note."

Hermione gasped and looked up when he said he would swear on his Head Boy badge. He laughed and blew Hermione a kiss before stalking away. Ron quickly read the note and handed it to Harry. He read it and looked at Ron. It said:

__

Potter, Weasley:

Meet me in the Entrance Hall at midnight tonight.

~ Draco

Ron gave him a look that meant, "Should we?" Harry looked at Malfoy who was looking at Hermione. He nodded and flung the parchment into the fire under the cauldron. The flames engulfed the parchment at once.

~ End Chapter 15 ~

****

A/N: That was a short chapter. But the next one starts out sad, and ends slightly happier! And forgiveness is soon!!!!!!

****

Magic bunny: Sure, I'll get Hermione to hit Pansy. I'd be glad to! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Michee: How was that from Draco's POV? And what are friends like Harry and Ron for if they didn't care for Hermione? Right? Oh that's a good idea; I might use something along those lines. Review!

****

Katelyn: I still dunno about writing a sequel. I haven't had any creative inspiration yet. I have a beginning for it, but that could also be the end of this. So I dunno.

~*~SugarPlums~*~: Thanks for your review! And thanks for the complement!

****

CharmedHPfanatic: Yeah it was sad to write that, but I was dying to write something like that! Thanks for your review! And luv your fic too!

****

oreo of love: I know! All the missed snogging! Don't worry, things get better in the end!

****

Kat097: what kind of writer would I be if I didn't put them back together! Id be ashamed of myself! Here's your cookie * tosses double fudge cookie* Enjoy!

****

Liza Malfoy: it's the least I can do to update fast! Especcially w. all the totally awesome reviews im getting!

****

Jackrussel666: u totally have to hate pansy! And like hermione said, "that whore Parkinson" lol! Thanks for your review!!

Porkypop: wow, thanks for like reviewing all my chaps to far! Pansy needs to go to st. mungo's really soon! OH CREATIVE INSPIRATION! Gotta write that one down! Thanks!

****

AngelzGaze: Forgiveness in later chapters! Promise!

****

Princess Fleur DelaCour THE 2nd!!! Sequels only if I have a really big idea or something. Thanks for your review! And luv the accent!

****

Chrissy: LOL! Pansy is a total wench! Kudos! Thanks for the review!

****

Paige Clearwater: I agree! Whoever wrote that…thing…that wasn't even a review…is like messed! Well duh! Of course they get together!

Thanks to my other reviewers!!! Infinite sorry's that I didn't mention you!

****


	16. Deceiving Eyes

****

A/N: It's been a while since I've updated, but I've been loaded with work. The beginning of this chapter is a bit OOC on Draco's part, so don't flame me telling so. OK?

****

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot is mine, everyone is JKR's.

****

Chapter 16: Deceiving Eyes

At 11:50, Harry and Ron snuck out of Gryffindor Common Room under the Invisibility Cloak. Silently they crept down the halls and corridors until they reached the Entrance Hall. They couldn't see anyone there. Then they slowly shed the cloak but kept it ready to fling back onto them selves if anyone came. From out of the shadows near the front doors, Draco stepped into view. The moonlight reflected off his hair and pale skin. "You showed up. Nice cloak by the way Potter. Weasley wouldn't be able to fetch enough galleons for that." He mocked.

"Is this all you've come here to do, make fun of us? Because if so, we're leaving." Harry was getting ready to put the cloak around himself and the angry Weasley.

"No! Don't! I need to talk to you two." Malfoy said. A hint of desperation in his voice.

"Then talk." Ron growled.

"It's about Hermione," Harry and Ron's faces scowled. They looked about ready to leave so Draco came forth and practically pleaded, "Please. Just tell me what I did wrong. She won't tell me, but she's obviously told you two, so tell me what I did to make her hate me." There was sadness in his eyes.

"We'll play along with your little game Malfoy." Ron said rolling his eyes.

"She said she met you in a corridor near the library and you called her a mudblood several times. And the thing that that hurt her the most was that you said she was just a toy that you used and broken so you were getting rid of her. Then Pansy came and you pushed Hermione into a wall and left laughing. Oh and another thing that's just plain sick is that you said you'd want to 'go further' with Hermione and you never loved her in the first place." Harry's eyes burned with anger when he recapped what Hermione said.

"And why should we be telling you this anyway?" Ron said.

Draco leaned on a wall and stared at the ground. "I didn't do it. I swear I didn't" he said softly.

"Sure, that's what they all say. You've given no proof that you didn't do it so why should we believe you?" Ron spat.

"I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Never in a million years. Please tell her that. She won't listen to me." Draco was breaking down.

"Nope. We can't because, believe it or not, she won't listen to us either. She has a lot of pride. And she said she's over you Malfoy. So find your own way to tell her yourself." Harry said and tossed the cloak over himself and Ron and they walked away.

Draco slid down the wall and put his head in his knees. _"She's over me? Just like that? I didn't bloody do it!"_ he slammed his fist into the ground when he thought that.

He silently got up and walked back to the common room. Carefully keeping to the shadows, he gave the dragon the password and sat in front of the common room fire. He was tempted to burst into Hermione's room and force her to listen to him, but his reasonable part of mind told him not to, because not only would that give her another reason to hate him, but it would be harsh and…Lucius-like; which was the last thing he wanted to be. Giving up he retired for the night.

The next morning he was depressed. After a recollection of the conversation between him, Potter, and Weasley, he groaned. His foul mood stayed with him throughout the morning when all his shared classes were with 'her'. Whenever he did see her, she looked fairly happy, which only made him sadder. _"She's over you."_Harry's words echoed in his head. He stormed away angrily when she emerged from a Defense Against the Dark Arts class, laughing at Ron's Trelawney impression. "Hey guys, I have a free period, Ancient Runes is canceled for the day. See you later!" she waved them off and headed to the library.

She was almost there when she stopped dead in her tracks. She quickly hid behind a statue of Bog the Bounty Hunter. There stood Draco and Blaise in the Transfiguration corridor. They were standing close together and Draco played with a piece of Blaise's hair. Then he whispered something in her ear (Hermione was too far to hear) and she giggled. Together they walked down the hallway, away from Hermione, arms linked.

Jealousy coursed through Hermione's body. Her eyes flashed green for a moments then returned to normal. _"Why am I feeling jealous?! I'm over him! Why should I care if he's flirting with Blaise?_ She thought to herself and continued to walk to the library.

~*~

After Transfiguration, Draco was held up by Prof. McGonagall. There was a shortcut to Charms through the History of Magic corridor so he ran through the halls so he wouldn't be late. Halfway through the corridor he heard giggling.

There was another hallway branching off of the one he was in and through that, he saw Hermione standing with a Ravenclaw: Peter Connelly. She stroked his arm and smiled at him. They started to walk towards him, arm in arm. When they were mere feet away from him, he caught Hermione say something to Peter, "I'll see you later tonight, OK?" his breath caught in his throat. _"See him tonight! Tonight! That's bloody insane! They were talking for minutes and she'll 'see him tonight' I was with her for months and I didn't even think of going so far as that! I'm no that shallow."_ He was furiously thinking to himself.

As soon as they walked away from him, he went to class, still steaming.

~*~

After classes Hermione was sitting in front of the common room fire reading her book. The main door opened and she could recognize the smooth footsteps walking to his room. "Finished talking with Blaise already have you?" she mocked from behind the chair. The stopping footsteps signalized he heard her.

He jumped when he heard her voice. Ignoring her comment he retorted, "I see you're waiting for Percy or whatever his name is. You did say you'd meet him tonight."

"Percy? Percy Weasley?" Hermione stood up and faced him.

"And you're seeing a Weasley too. How shallow, two guys off to 'see you tonight' no doubt. That's shallow of you Hermione. Not even I did that to you during our time."

"Just because you didn't say it, doesn't mean you weren't thinking it. That's low Malfoy. And what are you on about with Percy?" she was appalled at his statement.

"Oh wait. No it's that Ravenclaw…Peter, that's it." He shrugged.

"What, what class do you have second from lunch?" she remembered seeing him and Blaise in the Transfiguration corridor.

"Transfiguration. Does the Ancient Runes corridor branch from the History of Magic one"?" he saw her there too!

"Yeah I think so. I have it second period from lunch. So you were there with Blaise! I knew it!" she said shrilly.

"You were getting cozy with Connelly!" he yelled.

At the same moment they turned and slammed their room doors in anger.

~ End Chapter 16 ~

****

A/N: That was a short chapter. And forgiveness is soon, I promise!!

****

Purple Weirdo: LOL! Well I'm a girl, I like the name Renee so that's why I used it, if you didn't like that cliffe, then you're not gonna like the one I have planned for ch. 17!

****

Hermione: Thanks! Did Draco say what you thought he was going to say? And did Harry and Ron say what you thought they were gonna say? I'll show Pansy up in due time. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Michee: Yup, blue meant blue, lol, or well it meant to be sad, but it's all the same! 

****

Katelyn: You definitely won't like the cliffhanger I put at the end of my chapter 17, LOL! I'm still thinking about a sequel, so I'll keep the cogs turning!

Renee Granger: Thanks! I just luv the name Renee, and that's why I put it in, lol. There'll be some serious revenge! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Sandi: Thanks so much! Of course it was funny! Pansy will get more than a slap! Especially with what's coming up!

****

Animagiqueen890: There's gonna be forgiveness, I promise you that. No, she's not gonna get hooked up with Ron or Harry, I'm sticking to a D/Hr. I'll try harder, thanks for telling me though.

****

Freylisfaerie: Thanks for reviewing and telling me about that.

****

Dagra: Is that ok for detail? If not, I'll add more, thanks.

****

Rhiannon Greenleaf: I dunno if what I have for a revenge is 'good enough' but I think it's pretty good, and pretty funny too. Stay tuned!

Harriet_the_witch: A lot? She's only hit him for real like….once. Maybe twice, but that wasn't really a hit. Thanks for reviewing though.

****

Errie Wyvern: Thanks for reviewing! 

****

Prof. Hullabub: Yeah I didn't send my last chaps to ya cuz of your email. Thanks tho! And you could just check here to see what you…missed. Lol! And nice title by the way, but weren't you the potions mistress? Lol!

****

Prof. Cortex: Stop arguing on my message board! Lol, you both have equal titles ok?! Ttyl!

****

Maryanne_cooper: No they're not enemies and they're not going out, we're all a part of the circle of friends! LOL! But really we're all like best friends.

****

Prof. Corhullatexbub (aka Alice): Hi! I think I remember some people from the old site, and we had to close it down 'cause Prof. Pauline wasn't doing much (no offense Pauline) and 'cause Homestead changed it's policy so we had to pay, but we didn't want to…and you sorta know the rest. Thanks for reading! Thanks for the complement! And about the Jackson thing, I know him. He goes to my school, and I told him off. His real name isn't Jackson anyway, lol!

****

Little_trumpter: yup, most definitely a d/hr! 

Thanks to my other reviewers!!! Really sorry if I didn't mention you, I know I didn't mention all of you but infinite cookies for all! * tosses out barrels of cookies * Enjoy!

And by the way, I've written my chapter 17, there's a HUGE cliffhanger there, well I think it's huge, it's pretty big though. I think I'm halfway through 18. So review!

****


	17. Unknown Confessions

****

A/N: WOO HOO!! WE WIN THE GOLD! GOOOOO CANADA! 5-2 BABY! WOO HOO!! OK, I'm calm now.

There's a big cliffhanger at the end of this, so I'm thinking of updating the day after. So the reason this is late, is because I was writing chapter 18 as well. Many things are explained here, and Hermione's pride plays a part in this chapter. I made Blaise slightly dense, and Pansy seem to be the ingenious mastermind. And also, there seems to be quite a lot of discussion about my beta readers Prof. Hullabub and Prof. Cortex. To settle it, they're equally great and fantastic betas as well as friends. There, case closed, and onto the story! And thanks to Hullabub for your added argument idea! And to Cortex for editing!

****

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot is mine, everyone is JKR's.

****

Chapter 17: Unknown Confession

Draco and Hermione's feelings towards each other changed greatly. They were both very angry. As I was a Saturday, they two didn't have to look at each other. Well not by force anyway. So they stayed as far away from each other as possible.

Hermione went to Hogsmeade with the gang, which Draco blew off steam in front of the Slytherin fire. He was sitting quietly and in the shadows. If you looked hard enough, you probably would only see his eyes, which looked a ghostly blue-black in the firelight.

His shadow-ness was important in certain times. One of them was right now. Pansy and Blaise came from the dormitories on the way to Hogsmeade. Draco listened intently when they started talking about him. "So you're sure Draco was there?" Blaise asked.

"Of course he was! Didn't you see his hair from behind the corner?" Pansy said knowingly.

"I still don't know how you got Connely's hair. It was easy getting Draco's, but a Ravenclaw's?"

"During Herbology. I don't _only_ flirt with Draco you know!" she laughed.

"And the mudblood was there when you were Draco?"

"Duh. I checked the announcement board and since her bloody Ancient Runes was canceled; she obviously was going to the library. She we…interrupted her so to say."

It was all making sense to Draco. He mentally slapped himself for not realizing it. They were using Polyjuice Potion when Hermione first got mad at me. Pansy was me and Blaise was her. Then Hermione saw then, well the fake me, near Transfiguration and I saw the fake Hermione with fake Connely. It all made sense. They were keeping him and Hermione apart. He couldn't keep quiet anymore. "So, you're the brains behind it all eh Pansy? You don't show it normally." He said loudly from his chair. Standing up he saw their bewildered looks on their faces.

"So you heard, Draco. Oh well. We've won anyway. Hermione's not taking you back anytime soon." Pansy smirked.

"You're despicable. Going to all lengths to break up my relationship all because you're jealous I don't like a pug-face snot like you. You've outdone yourself Pansy." He said cruelly, and coolly.

"Thanks dear. Now if you don't mind, Mr. Head Boy sir, I'll be leaving for Hogsmeade now. Who knows, I might see your Mudblood there, with, of I dunno, Connely?" she laughed and stalked to the common room door, with Blaise following behind.

Anger burned inside Draco. _"That wench tricked me! Argh! I gotta tell Hermione. But she might not believe me. I'll make her believe me."_ He thought.

~*~

Hermione came back later in the day. And Draco was there to meet her. "What do you want now Malfoy?" she scowled.

"Pansy set it up. She used Polyjuice to impersonate me when she called a mudblood that time near the library. And when you saw me and Blaise, that was her and Blaise, and I saw her and Blaise as you and Connely." He explained hastily.

She looked at him suspiciously. "You've been thinking that up all day haven't you?" he was shocked.

"No…I…" he started.

"That's a good one. It was almost believable. What's it for? Trying to get me to believe you, get me in a bed with you, and cast me aside again?" she was being cruel.

"What's with you and always thinking I want to bed you! That's not all!" he was mad now.

"How dare you!! I really don't want to hear your lame excuses Malfoy. So just leave me alone and let me move on." She went to her room.

He angrily kicked his work chair over and watched it crash against the wall, shattering.

~ Hermione's POV ~

I wasn't sad. I'm not sad. Why should I me? I'll admit he sounded believable. Oh no…if he was. I snapped…oh no! I need to sort out my thoughts. Not here, he might be out there. *Crash*! What was that? He's really mad at me now isn't he? I really should've thought it over. I was just so…uptight about everything else, I just snapped.

I'm not going to the Gryffindor Common Room; they'll all want to know what happened. There'll be people in the Prefect bathroom. Nobody'll be in Myrtle's bathroom!

I ran out of my Head's rooms and silently stalked to the girls' bathroom. I wasn't really going to take a bath, just sort out my very mixed up thoughts.

Upon arriving at the bathroom, I locked myself in the farthest cubicle from the door. I sat there for a while thinking over and over about what Draco said. I sighed loudly and looked at the ground. "Rough time today?" a voice said. There floated Myrtle's head through the bathroom door, peering at me with her large glasses.

"Pretty much." I replied, getting over the initial shock of a head floating in front of me.

"Care to share? I haven't heard a good problem in a while. Well other than me being…"

Knowing of Myrtle's touchiness about being dead, I simply nodded. Sighing again I told her about my Draco fiasco. I don't know why I'm suddenly spilling, but I felt, _"Hey, sometimes it's better to tell than keeping it bottled up inside."_ I thought.

It took a full 10 minutes for my explanation to Myrtle. "What should I do?" I asked her. She had taken a position of floating _in_ the stall now. She opened her mouth but before she could answer, the bathroom door opened and Myrtle gasped before floating away quickly to her own stall.

Hermione stayed shock quiet as she heard the footsteps stop in front of the sinks. _"I shouldn't be doing thins, but if I leave now, they'll know I'm listening in. Better sit tight and relax."_ I calmed myself.

The people (Hermione concluded there were two of them) came in laughing, then one of them said, "What's really weird, is how you got the mudblood's hair." One of them said.

Absentmindedly, Hermione raised a hand to stroke her hair. "That was hard…sorta. When I pushed her, that first time I snipped a small piece. Her hair was on her shoulders so I pushed her there."

"Ingenious Pansy. Draco probably told her you know. What if she believes him?"

_"Pansy."_ Hermione thought. _The other person must be Blaise. What did they mean 'When I pushed her'? She didn't…unless she…no…"_ she inwardly smacked herself for being so dumb. Polyjuice!

"She won't believe him. She's too stuck up and won't believe anyway but herself." Pansy said simply.

More footsteps. The door opened, then closed. When she couldn't hear anything else, Hermione cautiously opened the stall door. Myrtle was sitting on the sink counter. "Is that an answer to your question?" she asked.

Hermione splashed her face with water and gripped the sink. She nodded slowly and mumbled a thanks to the ghost before leaving the bathroom. _"If ever, I'm clueless to how to tell him. I'll apologize profusely, explain I was over-reacting, and jumped to conclusions."_ She thought on her way to her room.

Once there she lay on her bed still thinking about what Pansy said. _"Pansy was Draco, when he 'broke up' with me, I yelled at Draco 'cause I thought it was him. I saw Pansy as Draco with Blaise by the library. He saw Pansy as me with Peter who was Blaise. Oh man, I've messed up royally. Over-reacting to the extreme. All this talk of he was her and she was him is driving me crazy. I'll bathe in the Prefects bath, I might get confused again since he's so close. I need more time to think."_ She came to an inward conclusion and left for the Prefect's Bathroom.

She silently said the password (Augerey) to Boris the Bewildered. She was staring at the ground still thinking, _"…after I tell him that I'll…oh my…"_ she looked up once she soundlessly closed the door and saw a surprising sight.

~ End Chapter 17 ~

****

A/N: DUM DUM DUM! CLIFFE! What did she see? Is it good? Bad? Phew, finally up with 17! I'll upload 18 in a day or two, so I don't leave you hanging very long.

****

lovinhp: It's another cliffhanger! I like your story too. It's good! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Caroline: Don't cry! *hands a tissue* hehe. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Chrissy: Is that an answer to your question? It's sorta weird 'cause then Pansy would be flirting with Blaise…ugh…I just noticed that now.

****

Lion1990: I promise they're hooking back together next chapter, and it's a very good one, I swear! Thanks for hanging with me!

AngelzGaze: Forgiveness next chapter! Thanks!

****

porkypop: Thanks! I luv that line "bloody brilliant!" luv it! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Hermione: Great is such a great word! It's great that you reviewed! LOL! Thanks!

****

Teri: D/Hr's rock! Thanks, I wanted to make it different than others, and thanks for noticing!

****

Rhiannon Greenleaf: I wrote chapter 17, like handwritten, but it wasn't typed. This story I've written everything out first before I've typed it, so I could add things on. Thanks!

Michee: I'm gonna try and work in the slap somehow. I have revenge planned, but the slap scene I still have to fit in.

****

Hyper_shark: They'll kiss and make up for sure next chapter! And revenge will be sweet…literally.

****

Prof. Hullabub: OK you're email works. I'll send you 18 when I'm done typing! I've always thought Blaise was a girl, it could be one of those unisex names like…Chris. Shut up! I'm not funny looking! :P! I could just change my mind and say Cortex is better…hmm…BRING ON THE GOLD!

****

Prof. Cortex: Here's 17! Sheesh! Cool your jets Cortex! And there'll be no Horklump name calling here! So :P!

****

Gail Williams – the REAL Weasley's Girl: Hi Gail! Hullabub is one of my other friends. I don't think you've met her yet, and I really don't know why they're arguing, they can't stand being equal to each other.

****

Prof. Corhullatexbub (aka Alice): Well Prof. Hullabub was the potions mistress (remember?), and Cortex is our Herbologist and Magiczoology teacher!

****

~*~ Slash with Passion ~*~: thanks for your review!

****

Prof. Forla: Sorry, but there are no openings for Professor-ship, and because they were teachers at my old Hogwarts RPG, but we closed it down, but ANYWAY, they've always been Professors. And Hullabub's email's been down lately, BUT the whole oompa loompa thing was her idea, so they're equally the same!

****

The Charmed One: Thanks for your review! I luv to make questions!

Thanks to my other reviewers!!! Really sorry if I didn't mention you, I know I didn't mention all of you but…brownies for all! **replaces cookie barrels with brownies** Enjoy! And Hullabub and Cortex are equally great beta's and friends and all around….people! 

GO CANADA! WE WIN THE GOLD!

WE'RE RED, WE'RE WHITE, WE'RE DYNAMITE WE'RE GONNA KICK YOUR @$$ ALL DAY AND NITE, GOOOOOO CANADA! WOO HOO!

YAY! WE WIN! I just watched the game, and it was sooooo cool! Great game! Totally awesome! It's a Canadian thing, lol, sorry, just had to say it. 

My chapter 18 up in a few days, 3 tops! Review, review, review! 

****


	18. Forgivenessand Revenge

****

A/N: Here it is! My chapter 18! Very, very good chapter if you ask me. And just a note about my last chapter, what I said about my Canada ramblings, I didn't mean it in offense to the Americans reading this. I know there are like TONS of you who are American, and I didn't meant hat in offense. But hey, it's been 50 years since we've won a gold medal in hockey, and IT'S THE BEST! Sorry, here's the chapter.

I think that part of this chapter is absolutely hilarious. I was laughing hysterically when I wrote this part and I hope you guys do too! And thanks to wonderful Prof. Hullabub for helping me with that scene, thanks! 

Thanks to mah beta's and mah luvly reviewers! MUAH!

****

*WARNING*: This is a major fluff warning! There is lost of fluffy content, so if you can't stomach fluff ::cough::Hullabub::cough:: then you could skim over that I guess. But read and review!

****

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot is mine, everyone is JKR's. And the Terminator stuff belongs to whoever wrote and produced that.

****

Chapter 18: Forgiveness…and revenge

She covered her mouth with her fingertips and her breath was caught in her throat. In front of the mirror stood Draco flexing his arms, wrestler-style at his reflection. The mirror was giggling and the mermaid was looking intently at him. To make Hermione's thoughts even more jumbled at this sight, he had to be clad in his boxers, only his boxers. (A/N: I was gonna make him in only a towel, but it would be weird if he wore his robe over the towel only, so I think this would make more sense).

She lowered her hand from her mouth and clutched her heart. It was pounding against her ribs madly and she blushed a deep magenta at his half-naked form. Her embarrassed expression turned to slight giggles as he said in an Arnold Swartzennegar (I can't spell it) voice, "I am the Slytherinator!" (A/N: Hysterics!!!") to his reflection.

Hermione couldn't control her giggles and she burst into gales of laughter. She pounded the walls with her fists as she laughed uncontrollably. She calmed and looked at his shocked and highly embarrassed face. "Is this what you do when you're alone?" she giggled.

Stuttering he said, "I…er..no. How long…have you…been standing there?" he went red immediately.

"You mean before the Slytherinator part?" she laughed again.

He was lost for words and just was red. When her laughs subdued, the red receded and he was able to talk in complete sentences. "So why are you here?"

"I was coming to take a bath, but the bathroom was being used at the time." She said, eyeing him.

"I'm done now anyway. I'll leave." He pulled his robe over his head and headed for the door. But she put a hand on his chest, stopping him. "Don't go." She said softly, realizing she could feel his muscled chest, and not looking at his face.

When she did, she saw his confused, but slightly amused face. "I want to say that I'm sorry, I should've believed you, I jumped to conclusions, and didn't listen to you. And I shouldn't have been so harsh, and you don't need to apologize for anything, because I'm the one that needs to. I'm sorry Draco. Please forgive me. If you never want to talk to me again, it's OK 'cause I deserve it." Her rambling apologies stopped. She had been talking so fast, that she was out of breath.

His face was expressionless and it made her look hurt. "Are you done?" he asked.

She nodded and stared at the marble floor. He lifted her chin with a finger and cupped her face in his hands before bending down to kiss her. She was taken a bit by surprise bu then wrapped her ams around his neck and kissed him back, deepening the kiss. He pulled away a fraction of an inch and said huskily, I forgive you. Take me back?"

She smiled and kissed him again lightly. "How's that for an answer?"

He grinned and once again, kissed her passionately. Once over, they were both flushed and breathless. "What made you forgive me so suddenly?" he said as they walked out of the Prefect bathroom. He draper his arm around her shoulders.

"I overheard Pansy and Blaise talking in the girls toilets." She told him about the conversation in the bathroom.

"We have to get back at them." he said as they neared the dragon statue. "The question is how?"

"Leave that to me." Hermione said slyly. "Just continue to pretend we hate each other, OK?"

He was suspicious, but simply shrugged, "Sure."

"OK, just until Valentines Day." She added.

~*~

There was a Quidditch game the next day and Hermione felt torn between both teams. Of course she was rooting for Gryffindor, but she also wanted to cheer for Slytherin. But she reminded herself that she had to pretend she still hated Draco.

It was a grueling match and they were evenly tied at 50 points each. Then the game got harsher and there were several Stooging, Cobbing, and Blagging accounts for both teams.

Eventually Harry found the Snitch hiding behind Madam Hooch and swiftly caught it. If it was and consolation, Draco was only inches behind.

The Gryffindors threw a massive party after the game. However, Hermione only participated a bit in the festivities. Draco returned to the common room and saw Hermione immersed in a book. "Not at the party I see?" he said from behind her.

She looked up from the book and replied, "No, not that much different from the other parties. Good game by the way. Very close."

"Uh huh. And what else but a book is keeping Hermione Granger from a victory party?"

"Revenge plotting. What we need is some fire potion, chocolate frogs, and a canary cream or two. Oh and a pack of colour curse powder." She grinned.

"Canary Creams? What are those?" he asked.

She laughed and explained the Weasley's invention in 4th year. They she explained her plan of revenge. They would put the plan in action on Valentines Day as it wouldn't be too suspicious. "How are we going to get a fire potion without Snape noticing?" Draco asked.

"Already have one. Saved one when we made them in class." She said simply.

"Aren't you the ingenious little devil?" he said, pulling her onto his lap in an armchair.

"Yes I am. Oh I have a deep dark secret to tell you." She said, putting her head on his chest.

"Really? Do share." He said into her hair, tickling her with his breath.

She laughed bit said in a mock serious tone, "Draco, I'm a colour-changing skitzo." When he stopped playing with her hair, she explained about her mood charm dilemma.

"I see. So it only works when you're extremely…something. Like when you were mad at me, you went psycho…"

"And when I was sad I was blue. Precisely my dear Mr. Malfoy."

"And when you're happy you're…"

"Yellow I thi—NK!" she screamed when he attacked her with tickles.

She collapsed on the ground, squirming underneath him as he tickled her. She was laughing so hard it was difficult to breathe. Her eyes went bright yellow, like cat eyes, and her hair was being streaked with gold. She gasped for him to stop and when he did, she sat up massaging her sides and still laughing. "My what a lovely shade of yellow you are." He said laughing.

"Shut up." She swatted his cheek playfully.

"Make me." He grinned.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He gave her a cocky look and she kissed him softly. It was a romantic kiss, with the fire burning, and the two lovers surrounded by a faint pinky glow from Hermione. They parted and Draco looked at Hermione. Her eyes were rimmed pink and she glowed a baby pink colour. _"Pink…love?"_ he thought. "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Draco. Get to bed now, tomorrow we go revenge shopping." She smiled.

He pulled her up and they went to their rooms. That wasn't a bad way to end a day.

~ End Chapter 18 ~

****

A/N: Dontcha think that was so sweet? Did I make them kiss too much? I dunno really, hehe. Was it a good chapter? Good forgiveness? Here are all my individual reviewers!

****

GaiNax: Yup! I'm Canadian too! No I didn't make that cheer. Dunno who did, it's been around for a while. My bro's hockey (yay) team says that, but with green and white, and my school's b-ball team uses it but w. blue and white. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Jenie: How soon was that? Very soon? Hehe, thanks for reviewing! I fully agree w. that, but sometimes when people don't update fast, it gets annoying. Dontcha think? So glad I got this up soon.

****

Hannah: Oh thanks! That means a lot! I'll email you definitely!

****

The Charmed One: What a coincidence, with the whole I'll be back stuff and my Terminator thing I put in. Hehe, very funny, I was laughing so hard when I wrote that.

****

Rhiannon Greenleaf: Yeah it was Mr. I'm-too-sexy in the Prefect's bathroom. I've been planning that scene for like…ever! And the Canada thing was for mens hockey. It was vs the USA, and Canada hasn't won gold there for like 50 years, so it's an awfully big thing! Congrats for Croatia!

Sucker for Romance: Thanks! I hate cliffhanger too, but it always get's me comin back for more eh!

****

lovinhp: No problem, least I could do to review! Thanks!

****

~ JM ~: Goo Canada! Yeah we totally whooped ass! Thanks for the email! It was hilarious! I sent it to all of my friends, and they all said it was so funny! I fully agree too. They kissed and made up!

****

Prof. Cortex: Here's 17! Sheesh! Cool your jets Cortex! And there'll be no Horklump name calling here! So :P!

****

Gail Williams – the REAL Weasley's Girl: Hi Gail! Hullabub is one of my other friends. I don't think you've met her yet, and I really don't know why they're arguing, they can't stand being equal to each other.

Zombie-miho: Yum, cookies and butterbeer. Thanks, for the food and reviewing!

****

Chrissy: You got grounded! Ah! Who can't like hockey! Hockey rules!

****

Michee: 50 years to be exact. Ever since 1972. Looong time. Gooo Canada! Sorry, had to say it. David Pelletier! He's OK I guess. He has major wrinkles near his mouth, but he's OK.

Thanks to my other reviewers!!! Really sorry if I didn't mention you, I know I didn't mention some of ya.

It's gonna be a while before I get my next chapter up. My teacher suddenly decided to load the homework on us. Just cuz it's almost the end of term…grr…but stay tuned!


	19. Let The Games Begin

****

A/N Hey all! I know it's been AGES since I've updated, and I know this. My teacher piled the homework on us b4 March break. And now that it is March break I can write. I typed all this up on my home computer, but I hafta RETYPE this whole chapter on my laptop, cuz being the forgetful person that I am, I 4got to copy it only my diskette. I'm on a family road trip or the mid-western USA, and im typing rite now on the way to Ohio, from Michigan.

Well, enuf of my rambling, ENJOY! And by the way, I wouldn't normally write this much fluff in a short amount of time, but I'm making up for all the missed romance stuff when our beloved heroes were fighting.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, and THERE IS A PLOT!

****

Chapter 19: Let the Games Begin

The next day was spent at Hogsmeade, and as Hermione and Draco weren't supposed to be together, they went with their own friends. Sometime in the afternoon they 'met' in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to buy their 'supplies'. Fred and George didn't mind being in the same vicinity of Malfoy, well...not since the Yule Ball.

They bought a box of Chocolate Frog covered Canary Creams, and a few packs of Colour Curse Powder. Back at Hogwarts, they mixed the powder with Hermiones' pre-made Fire Potion and sprinkled the remaining powder on the Chocolate Frogs. Everything was all set for Valentines Day, and when they would get their revenge!

The big day finally arrived and as everything was all set, they just needed to put it into action. At breakfast, they held a stage fight in the Entrance Hall before storming into the Great Hall. Draco winked at Hermione when Pansy and Blaise strode in. Draco poured the potion into Blaise's goblet quickly. "Hello Pansy! Hi Blaise!" he greeted.

"Hello Draco." Pansy said and sat in front of him.

"Let me pour you some pumpkin juice Blaise." He offered and mixed the juice with the potion.

"Er...thanks." Blaise said, a bit suspiciously.

"I have a gift for you Pansy. Happy Valentine's Day." Draco handed Pansy the wrapped chocolate frogs.

"Oh thank you Draco! You're so sweet!" she leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek.

Inwardly, he was gagging, but pulled a smirk. He watched as the two girls talked, and Crabbe and Goyle sat on either side of him, shoveling scrambled eggs into their mouths by the second. His disgust turned to a coy smile as Blaise took a sip from her goblet, while chewing on a sausage. Suddenly her face and hair went bright red and she was fanning her mouth, sucking air in.

"What's wrong Blaise? Eat a hot sausage?" Draco grinned.

Pansy was laughing and pointing at her friend's misfortune. Blaise drained the rest of her goblet, in hopes to reduce the heat. To no avail, Pansy offered her own, which she accepted gratefully. The red from her face resided, but the colour in her hair didn't. Pansy laughed again, and the rest of Slytherin house joined in.

"What happened?" Pansy asked, while un-wrapping the chocolate, to Draco's pleasure.

"Ate something really hot. It was burning!" Blaise explained.

Pansy shrugged and popped a frog into her mouth. She leapt into the air and shrieked. Bright yellow feathers were sprouting from her...rear end, and were closely followed by more all over her body. She half screamed, and half squawked, which gathered the attention from the rest of the hall.

The whole hall erupted in laughter, Gryffindor table being the loudest. Harry and Ron were pounding the table, roaring with laughter. They all remembered the Canary Creams from 4th year. Ginny was holding her ribs, and eventually fell off the bench. Neville did the same; after all, he was subjected to the Canary Creams before. Hermione caught Draco's eye and smiled at him before joining in with the rest of her house.

Pansy dashed from the Slytherin table, moulting feathers on the way. She wrenched the hall doors open and ran, crying, screaming and squawking. The roaring laughter didn't cease until Dumbledore quieted them down.

The only thing on everyone's mind was what happened with Pansy. And nobody could not notice Blaise's red hair. They were mocking her and a rumoured relationship with Ron. And, of course, for any Slytherin, a supposed relationship with a Weasley is nothing short of an insult.

Care of Magical Creatures was very interesting. Hagrid had acquired several different breeds of winged horses. He told them all to partner up and take turns riding. Harry and Ron went to a powerful Abraxan, saying sorry to Hermione. Neville was coming up to her when she was tapped from behind. She was greeted by Draco, who was holding the bridal of a beautiful Thestral. "Partner?" he asked.

"Partner." She confirmed, "Aren't Thestrals unlucky?"

"Not to me they aren't." He assured her, helping her up behind the jet-black wing joint, before climbing on himself.

The Thestral was muscular, sleek and the black coat was gleaming. It pawed the ground impatiently. Hagrid came over and eyes the two suspiciously. "Nobody was left Hagrid." Hermione assured.

"Okay then Hermione. I see yeh've picked out Nocturnis. He's mighty fast an' powerful, so don't get him mad." He explained to the class how to control the horses and such.

When it was Draco and Hermione's turn, Draco took control and quickly urged Nocturnis up. Hermione shrieked at the sudden fast pace but Draco laughed, assuring her safety. It was delightful flying, _"No wonder they love Quidditch so much."_ She thought of Draco and Harry flying on the pitch.

The air was rushing past as they flew over the lake. It was just her, Draco, and the horse. It was somewhat romantic. She leaned back on his chest and rested her head between his head and shoulder. "I wish we could stay like this forever." She whispered to him.

"So do I," he said back.

As they brought Nocturnis back down, Hagrid held out his hand for the reigns. "We'll bring him back. Longbottom's up next, he _will_ need help." Draco said as Neville tried to her his horse in the air.

He and Hermione rode Nocturnis back to the paddock. As she was going to get down, he held her back. "Where are you going?" he said playfully.

"Why? What do you have in mind?" she said.

He brought them behind Hagrid's hut. "You can go invisible Nocturnis. Do it now." Draco commanded.

The Thestral snorted and tossed his head up defiantly. "Please?" Hermione said. The Thestral faded a bit and went completely invisible, taking Hermione and Draco along. She swung her legs over the sides and turned so she was looking at him. He embraced her and she said, "You know, sometimes you can act like Nocturnis."

He stuck his nose in the air and huffed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

She laughed and he kissed her. She deepened it by hugging his neck and shoulders. It was absolute bliss for them both and they stayed there in each other's arms for who knows how long.

~*~

Harry and Ron just touched back down to the ground, and went to Hagrid. "Hey Hagrid, have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. She went to put her horse away with Malfoy." Hagrid said.

Ron and Harry looked at each other. "OK, we'll put our horse in then. Thanks Hagrid." Ron said.

The two boys and the horse swiftly walked to the paddock. When they didn't see Hermione or Malfoy there, they panicked. "Where is she?" Ron asked.

"If he touches her..." Harry growled.

"Let's look around." Ron suggested.

They went around the paddock with no luck. Then they stopped dead in their tracks when they went behind Hagrid's hut. Hermione and Draco were still on the horse, but they were kissing passionately in each other's arms. The quietly walked over to the swiftly appearing horse and Ron yanked Draco off of it to the ground. "Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Her!" Ron yelled as he punched Draco in the jaw and nose.

Harry was helping a frantic Hermione off of the snorting horse as she scrambled away from Harry. "Ron! No! Leave him alone!" she ran to him and pulled his robes. When he ignored her, and continued punching Malfoy, she yanked his hair and he yelped and jumped up. She stood in front of him to prevent any more fist throwing.

"Hermione! What happened!" Ron and Harry yelled simultaneously. She ignored him and kneeled over Draco, who's nose was bleeding and broken.

He was lying on the ground, clutching his face. His hands were bloody and Hermione had to carefully pull them away to see how bad it was. "Oh no! Draco! Are you OK?" she said as she conjured a rag for his nose.

"Yeah. Other than my blood-gushing nose, I'm fine. Thanks." He took the rag and gingerly held it to his nose. He got up and glared at Ron who was equally angry.

"Hermione! What were you doing with...him! After what he did to you!" Harry yelled.

Hermione went scarlet and looked at Harry, then Ron, then Draco, who was probably trying not to punch Ron in the face. "I...er...we...Draco and I...we've gotten back together..." she said.

"What?! How could you Hermione! He's a dirty, great prat!" Ron yelled.

"Everything that happened was a mistake! Pansy and Blaise used Polyjuice to break us up. But we found out, and everything's OK now." She explained.

"How do you know for sure? He probably set them up to do that!" Ron continued to argue.

"No! I know he didn't! He wouldn't ever!" she said shrilly.

"Yeah. I wouldn't Weasley. Get it through your thick skull before I open it up for you." Draco threatened, balling his fists.

"Shut it Malfoy." Harry snapped, "Now Hermione, why are you doing this?"

"Why Harry? What have I done? The only thing I've done so far was love someone, and since when is that a crime?" she challenged.

"Since it's Malfoy!" Ron roared, "How long has this gone on for?"

"A few weeks so far. I swear he wouldn't do anything like that Ron. Please believe me!" There were tears making their way to her eyes.

"I can take Veritaserum on that. Gosh Weasley, you should learn to trust your best friends." Malfoy drawled.

Harry and Ron looked at each other then to Hermione and Draco, then at each other again. They reached a silent agreement. "Fine Hermione, we believe you. But doesn't mean we like him."

"You better not Potter." Draco said back.

"OK thanks guys!" Hermione flung her arms around her friends.

Draco rolled his eyes. "If you don't mind, I'd rather watch Crabbe and Goyle make fools of themselves than watch this Love Fest. Anyone care to join?" he said sarcastically.

The trio separated and went back to class laughing. Everything was fine and dandy, but will it last?

~ End of Chapter 19 ~

A/N: Phew, finally done this chapter! And that's the most fluff I've ever written, and the longest I've ever waiting in updating. Don't worry, it'll probably be my last too. My dedications:

****

Mediterranean Queen: He was too surprised to get pissed. Wouldn't you if you were walked in when wearing nothing but a towel or something? Well, I know I would. Luved writing that part, hysterical.

****

Gail Williams: Wow, glad I made your...Percy fantasy come true, but with Draco instead, hehe. Thanks for the complement! And you HAVE to tell me what you did to Colin. Bye Balestrom!

****

AngelzGaze: Revenge was funny, was it not? I couldn't bear to postpone forgiveness any longer. I was predicting readers with rotten fruit if I did, hehe. Thanks for reviewing.

****

Porkypop: Thanks for reviewing...again! LOL, I was missing your reviews, I thought you didn't like me anymore...sniff...j/k. BLOODY BRILLIANT! I luv that line! Really sorry I didn't update faster, damn homework....

****

BuffySummers168: Revenge wasn't exactly evil, but it was funny, right? I couldn't relaly think of anything truly evil, funny was on my mind @ the time. But there's more, sorta.

****

RebeccaSL8: Was that one fluffy? I know it wasn't like tearjerker fluffy, but fluffier than how I usually write. Yeah I couldn't write for a while, shows, doesn't it?

****

Lukestwin: I think those kinds are OK, but you get tired of them once in a while. Thanks for saying this is good! 

****

Chrissy: OMG! Nobody got that right?! Kudos to you! And your class argued about that fact...tsk, no offense or anything. If you can somehow transfer yourself into your computer to revenge shop with Draco and Hermione, go ahead, and tell me how you did it, I want to see Draco in only his boxers....::drool::.

****

Elizabeth Choi: Thanks for saying that, I was starting to think my plot line was getting a bit mussed up. I'm thinking of how to make it more...twisted.

****

Michee: Yeah if only he was real...::sigh:: we can dream can't we? LOL! Yes Pansy's getting her feathery booty kicked soon!

****

StarShine: Homework sucks. Who gives out homework during March Break? Madness I say, madness! Thanks for reviewing!

****

some one: wow, the way you say it seems that this is some kind of drug...cool, in a twisted sort of way, lol. Thanks for your review!

****

blue&green08: Wow! Recommendations! That's cool! Thanks!

****

Hazelline: yes I read it, i forget if I reviewed the new one though. Thanks for revewing though!

****

Jenie: I totally agree, I was peeved when I couldn't update this one, driving me mad. That's ok, I'm sure the reviewers read that one too, hehe. Thank you! Someone who agreed that that was mushy? True, romance generally is mushy, I try and stray away from overly mushy chapters. That chapter was...about late January, seeing as this one flies through February. Now I'm trying to speed up the timeline, so I can get more into chapters.

****

Snowdiamond: Least I can do is to read fics that people talk about, after all, they take the time to r&r mine, right? 

****

Calypso In Love: haha, I loved your review! I sent a copy of it to my betas when I sent the chapter to them and it's so cool! You're idea of them going to Newfoundland is awesome! Are you from there? Just wondering. It's so original! 

****

Allycat739:I checked it out and it was ok. I guess that happens once in a while. Thanks though!


	20. The Return of Pansy

****

A/N Once again I'm terribly sorry for not updating fast enough! Teachers are loading homework in "preparation" of high school, but I think it's just a cover up…Anyway, here's chapter 20, and Pansy returns!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I have nothing for you to take, so don't sue!

****

Chapter 20: The Return of Pansy

Nobody saw Pansy the next day. Some thought she was really hurt from the hexed candy, but others all knew she was just too embarrassed to show her face. She reared her ugly head to Hermione one evening aft4er the Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff Quidditch game. She didn't feel bad about cheering for Slytherin, even though they were the "enemy" house.

She left the pitch before the others as to not get caught up in the crowds. Walking down the quiet hallways she was getting a bit unnerved by the silence. Something suddenly pulled her hair back and she spun around.

There stood a furious Pansy, hands on her hips, glaring maliciously at Hermione. Hermione couldn't help but suppress a giggle when she noticed Pansy looking abnormally yellow. Pansy did something unexpected then and there: slapped Hermione across the face!

Hermione staggered and when she turned to face Pansy her eyes were red. "What in bloody hell was that for!" she screamed.

"Don't play stupid Granger! You know what that was for! For stealing Draco from me again! And I know you hexed the candy!" Pansy screamed back.

"You are so stupid!" she ignored the candy statement, "Can't you see that he doesn't even like you! So just quit with your lame flirting 'cause it won't work! Back off Parkinson!"

"Wouldn't you love that? Just love to be rid of me? Of course! But it'll never, ever happen Granger! Draco's rightfully mine. You're not allowed to have him. Wanna know why? You're a dirty, disgusting, piece of Gryffindor, mudblood trash! You wh—"

Hermione's anger burst from a dam in her chest. She would've slapped Pansy back to shut up, but the Mood Charm effects did the dirty work before she could. Pansy was sent hurtling backwards. If there weren't a coat of armour standing there, she probably wouldn't keep going until she hit the Great Hall doors. Unfortunately, there was a coat of armour standing there and she hit it. She sent it collapsing and she was greatly dazed. The armour was in shambles but magically rebuilt itself.

Hermione walked to the slowly awakening figure of Pansy, who had a small trickle of blood on her forehead. She snarled at her, "I've taken so much crap from you Parkinson, but this is the last straw. You have no right to tell me I'm not allowed anything, even though it's mine, whether it is Draco, or anything else. And you certainly can't claim a person in a way like that. So fuck off Parkinson." She said this in a deathly low voice. Then she stalked away.

She was sitting in front of the fire; her lips pursed and eyes still red. She wasn't thinking of Pansy, but of what she had done. She had magically thrown Pansy Parkinson about 20 feet, give or take a few, from her into a suit of armour. Surely that was cause for detention, or even worse, suspension? She had no clue her new power had the ability to hurl people away. What next? Floods when she's sad? Thunderstorms when she's really mad? _'Oh well, she deserved it.'_ She murmured to herself.

The front door opened as she was going to head in for the night. "You're a bit late." She said.

"Just flying a few laps around the pitch." Draco shrugged. "That old suit of armour near the Great Hall was really cranky. I accidentally hit my broom on it and it started creaking like mad. And I could've sworn I saw blood near it." He saw the flash of red in Hermione's eyes. "Oh no, what did you do…now?"

She laughed and simply said, "Pansy, fight, threw her. Tell you tomorrow. Tired. Night." She blew a kiss and retreated to her room.

"She threw her?"

~ End of Chapter 20 ~

A/N: My shortest chapter I think. But short's better than nothing, right? My dedications:

****

Mediterranean Queen: Nah nobody else saw. Didn't really think of adding that in. lol.

****

AngelzGaze: Perfectly planned revenge is always good. Hehe. Thanks for your review!

****

The Charmed One: Sorry if I left it at a strange chapter end. It's not the end. The end isn't for a while. I'm thinking of speeding it up a bit because I don't really have anything else planned. Well I do, but that's pretty soon. Hehe.

****

BuffySummers168: Revenge wasn't exactly evil, but it was funny, right? I couldn't really think of anything truly evil, funny was on my mind @ the time. But there's more, sorta.

****

RebeccaSL8: Was that one fluffy? I know it wasn't like tearjerker fluffy, but fluffier than how I usually write. Yeah I couldn't write for a while, shows, doesn't it?

****

Lukestwin: I think those kinds are OK, but you get tired of them once in a while. Thanks for saying this is good! 

****

Chrissy: OMG! Nobody got that right?! Kudos to you! And your class argued about that fact...tsk, no offense or anything. If you can somehow transfer yourself into your computer to revenge shop with Draco and Hermione, go ahead, and tell me how you did it, I want to see Draco in only his boxers....::drool::.

****

Elizabeth Choi: Thanks for saying that, I was starting to think my plot line was getting a bit mussed up. I'm thinking of how to make it more...twisted.

****

Michee: Yeah if only he was real...::sigh:: we can dream can't we? LOL! Yes Pansy's getting her feathery booty kicked soon!

****

StarShine: Homework sucks. Who gives out homework during March Break? Madness I say, madness! Thanks for reviewing!

****

some one: wow, the way you say it seems that this is some kind of drug...cool, in a twisted sort of way, lol. Thanks for your review!

****

blue&green08: Wow! Recommendations! That's cool! Thanks!

****

Hazelline: yes I read it, i forget if I reviewed the new one though. Thanks for revewing though!

****

Jenie: I totally agree, I was peeved when I couldn't update this one, driving me mad. That's ok, I'm sure the reviewers read that one too, hehe. Thank you! Someone who agreed that that was mushy? True, romance generally is mushy, I try and stray away from overly mushy chapters. That chapter was...about late January, seeing as this one flies through February. Now I'm trying to speed up the timeline, so I can get more into chapters.

****

Snowdiamond: Least I can do is to read fics that people talk about, after all, they take the time to r&r mine, right? 

****

Calypso In Love: Yeah, horse wanted to have fun. lol! I am Torontonian! lol! omg, when u wrote that Mary Poppins thing I was cracking up, cuz me and my friend have an inside joke about that, but anyway…thanks for reviewing!

****

Allycat739: Thanks for the compliment! I reviewed your story. Didya read it?

****

giggling_weirdo777: sorry! Like I said, it was the homework! Yup, luv the pairing too! Thanks for the review.

****

Michee: OMG! U DID! R U SERIOUS! How didya talk 2 him? I dun have aim or yahoo, im gonna dl it tho. Hehe. Like it how Pansy got…thrown? Lol!

****

Prof. Balestrom: Nah, I doubt colin would read this. Hes not INTO harry potter. Weirdo…lol. Well prince and I sorta hired one of our friends. Hes the muggle studies teacher, prince said that u didn't wanna teach it so we gave it to him. He's Prof. Vincent Vexep. Read about it on the site thing. Im trying 2 fix the front page cuz the pics aint workin and the table is being screwy.

****

RebeccaSL8: Yes, I totally agree with u…even tho u agreed w. me. But that's ok! Yup. My faves are draco and herm. Theyre just so cool!

****

Prof. Hullabub: Well Laetitia, it's only in character for me 2 make draco beat up on ron. If I didn't, it would be OOC and not good. lol. Fluff makes me sick too, but its funny to write. Haha.

****

Periwinka: The right amount of fluff eh? That's good, cuz lotsa fluff makes me sick to the stomach. lol.

****

Hermione: I luv ALL of Draco, how can people not? lol. Thanks for the complement!

****

Lion1990: How's that for blood? Didn't want too much, and hermione going out and stabbing pansy or something. lol.

Well all, this isn't the end, just for the record. I'm gonna make things speed up a bit, like days and stuff, so I can get more in, and I haven't really planned out much, other than whats coming up in the next chap or two. Tell me if it would be ok for me to speed things up. Review!


	21. Another Dream

****

A/N Wow! I'm amazed that I still got reviews after I didn't upload for a while! I thought I lost a couple reviewers! Thanks everybody! Seeing as I'm on Easter break, I'm going to upload this one fast! Don't mind if my ceremonial wedding lines are a bit off, this is stuff I got from TV shows. lol!

Dedicated to: Prof. Cortex, and Prof. Hullabub, for sticking with this fic even when it got totally fluffy (Hullabub), and to Prof. Vexep for reading this anyway, even though he doesn't care about HR/D fan fics, and finally to Prof. Balestrom for being one of the only galz noe (besides Hullabub) to luv hp as much as me. Lol! And can't 4get the readers and reviewers!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I have nothing for you to take, so don't sue!

****

Chapter 21: Another Dream

It was the big day. Hermione Granger was at the altar looking at her husband to be: Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore was the priest and Draco has just said, "I do".

"Hermione Granger do you take Draco Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband? For richer, for poorer, 'till death do you part?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione looked at Draco, who smiled. She was about to say 'I do' when he overcame a huge change. His eyes turned red and his nose to slits. She was staring into the face of Lord Voldemort!

~*~

Hermione screamed and jolted upright from her bed. It wasn't a loud screamed, so Draco didn't hear. There was cold swear her forehead. She got up and walked over to windowsill and poured a small glass of water for herself. As she drank, she looked outside. The stars were shining down in the late winter sky and a cool breeze swept through the grounds.

_'What could that dream have meant?'_ she thought, _'There's no way that would ever happen would there? NO! Voldemort is not coming to my wedding, let alone my fiancée!'_ she put the glass away and went back to bed, and slept dreamlessly.

~*~

The next morning at breakfast, Pansy kept shooting Hermione dark looks, while she (Hermione) gave back red-eyed ones. By the end of breakfast, Pansy wouldn't dare look at Hermione and kept touching a small scab (a/n I hate that word, it's so sick) near her hairline.

But during breakfast, Hermione got a gift, or rather, a parcel. The letter read:

__

Happy Belated Valentines Day

~Draco

Smiling, she opened the gift and gasped. It was the phoenix necklace she gave back to Draco when they broke up. There were guilty tears in the corners of her eyes, she blinked them away and looked up at him. He was smirking at her and she mouthed, "I can't" he didn't make it out and mouthed, "What?"

So she pulled a small parchment slip and scribbled, "_I can't wear this." _And sent it back with the owl.

It flew to Draco, who read the note and quickly responded with a scribbled, "_Why not?"_

As people were leaving, she sent back a, _"Tell you later."_ And followed her friends to Potions, putting the gift in her bag.

During potions, Draco kept giving her questioning glances, which she ignored and Pansy was fidgeting every time they happened to be in a 5-foot radius from each other. When Draco and Hermione sat near each other in Arithmancy, he kept writing notes with _"Why?"_ written on them. And she would always write _"Later" _back. She got fed up with his constant "Why?'s" and threatened him with a "_If you don't stop, you'll never know!"_ which shut him up immediately.

When 'Later' arrived it was when they were both doing their History of Magic assignment (Why did Rudolph the Ravenous scare the villagers of Marshcroft out of town? **). She kept avoiding him asking, by saying she still had more to write, even though her paper was already a foot longer than expected.

So instead of asking about the necklace, and the night before, he said, "Want to know what I dreamt of last night?"

"Sure." She said absentmindedly while sharpening her quill.

"We were getting married—"

"What!?" Hermione said, snapping her quill in half and going pale as she spun around in her chair, "Wha--what did you say?" she was trying to calm her shaking voice."

He eyes her suspiciously but continued, "I said, we were getting married and Pansy came in trying to object, but one of the Weasleys turned her into a beetle. Then we got married and lived happily ever after, the end." He ended smirking. But then asked inquisitively, "Did _you_ sleep well?"

She hastily replied, "Of course I did!"

"You're not a very good liar. Have a bad dream?"

"No not really. Pansy kept threatening me with rock cakes. I was just mad at her from yesterday." She rolled her parchment and stuck it in her bag. Her hand touched the necklace box and she pulled it out.

"We'll talk about the necklace after you tell me about 'throwing Pansy'" he laughed.

"She hit me after the match and I pulled an angry mood. I have new powers!" she told him about the whole incident.

"Good thing you didn't have then when you hit me in 3rd year. Imagine if I slammed into the Whomping Willow." They both laughed. "Now, why can't you wear the necklace?" he motioned for her to sit with him on the couch.

She did and toyed with the silver phoenix, "I just can't. I feel guilty about before and I don't deserve this." She put it in Draco's hand.

"Want to know what I think about this necklace and the breakup?" he asked.

"You think I was a royal pain in the arse and it was all my fault." She said sadly.

"No. That this phoenix symbolizes the death of the old relationship, and the birth of our new one. And that we'll always make-up." (a/n. Aww how sweet!)

"How very philosophical. But I can't take it." She was very determined.

"Yes you will. I bought this for you, and you will have it. You don't even have to wear it if you don't want to! Just leave it in the bottom of your trunk if you want to! As long as you have it, I'm happy." He made a move to put it on her, and she didn't refuse.

"Fine! Thanks so much Draco." She said, pulling her hair back.

"No, thank you Hermione. For giving me another chance." He clasped it and let it hang on her bare neck.

~ End of Chapter 21 ~

A/N: It was easy to write that part. Where Hermione said that she couldn't accept the necklace. Why? 'Cause it's past experience. Remember Hullabub? With Age?

****

**Cortex, Hullabub, the starred things is a possible lesson I might do. Just to let you know.**

Anyway, my dedications:

****

Mediterranean Queen: Thanks for the review! If only tapes worked at Hogwarts eh? lol! Shorter's better than waiting longer, isn't it? Haha!

****

Chrissy: haha! A class of arrogant pigs eh? interesting statement there….haha! Canadian hockey forever! Although I must say that our NHL teams are…not doing good. Poor leafs…

****

Calypso In Love: It's easy to make Pansy evil. Especcially when you love draco sooo much and there is always a pug face thing hanging off him. Lol! And I didn't want to put more trouble like voldemort infiltrating hogwarts and kidnapping someone, or something along those lines. I SO want that purse! Give it to me! Lol! 

****

Allycat739: I'm ready and waiting! Pansy is a weird name, I must agree. I REALLY liked writing that chapter, hehe.

****

*kittykat*: lol! Ah I treasure those memories too, haha! Of course they were ALL accidents, thanks for the review!

****

TheDarkerSideOfLight: Of course I won't put a major jump. Leaves too much out. The most I'll make it jump is about…a month or two, but I'll always recap. Thanks for the review!

****

j.j. alan: It's ok, really. Thanks for reviewing though!

****

Colibi: Really! Wow, I'm making your b/f jealous, wonder what that says about me, haha! I luv draco/hermione's cause they're classic Romeo and Juliet stories, with a hp twist of course! They're 17 or 18 now. Thanks for your amusing review!

****

JerseyPike: Thanks! I really wanted Pansy to get hit, hehe. Violent people aren't we, lol, j/k. yup, luved the oompa loompa part. Credits go towards Prof. Hullabub for the ideas!

****

ChibiFuu Malfoy: Thanks for the email review. It's not often that I get those kinds. J . Thanks for your opinion if I should speed up or not. They really count! And here's the next chapter for ya now!

That ain't the end also! It could seem like it is. I'm gonna start speeding up next chapter, but not by much, not like years or something. Just like a couple day at a time. Next one the plot thickens slightly. Not done writing it, so it's not gonna be up for @ least half a week. Review!


	22. Escape!

****

A/N Wow! I didn't know I'd get lotsa reviews asking about the dream sequence! I'm not going to say anything about it, except that it's a foreshadow about what's gonna happen later on x) im evil aren't I? Well I'm gonna start speeding up now, so I can wrap the story up soon and get more things in each chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I have nothing for you to take, so don't sue!

****

Chapter 22: Escape!

Sooner or later people started to see that the Gryffindor and Slytherin kissed and made up. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws didn't mind so much, since when did they? The Slytherin's despised it but there was a rumour that Draco was going to dump Hermione again. Of course it wasn't true, but he (Draco) didn't care and encouraged it, leaving the Slytherins hanging on their fake hope.

The Gryffindor's were very much like Harry and Ron: they didn't mind bit didn't stop themselves from glaring at Malfoy whenever he talked to their Head Girl. The girls thought it was romantic and sweet, and couldn't help but stir disgusted looks from the boys. Lavender and Pavarti kept badgering Hermione trying to break her with questions like, "What does he look like topless?" and, being ditzy 17-year old girls, "What does he kiss like?" This then caused the Ravenclaw girls to join the inquisition and eventually, Hermione threatened them all with detentions with Filch, which shut them all up.

Teachers tried not to be amazed. After all, even in their Hogwarts years, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor relationship was absurd! Snape was foul that he lost his favourite student to a Gryffindor, that he was even ruder to Hermione in Potions. Although Prof. McGonagall was shocked that Hermione befriended Malfoy, let along have a relationship; she didn't let it interfere with teaching. Before they all thought it was hormones and it would pass eventually, but now, after 2-months of hormonal-hopes, they knew it would last. The only teacher not to raise an eyebrow was Prof. Dumbledore, who instead, raised his lip in a smile.

The weather was warming up as they entered May, and stress levels were also rising. The NEWTS were coming up fast and every 7th year was feeling the pressure. And it wasn't from the scrolls of homework they were walking under; it was the teachers' hauty attitudes.

One morning, Draco came in late to Arithmancy and as he muttered apologies to Prof. Vector, sat down next to Hermione. His face was stone-set and he was just looking at the board, but Hermione could tell he wasn't listening to the lesson. "Draco? Are you OK?" she whispered.

He didn't answer.

"Draco…" she whispered as she put her hand on his shoulder.

He jerked at her touch and shook her hand off. He growled, "What!" his eyes flashed dangerously.

"Are you OK?" she whispered.

"It doesn't concern you!" he snarled and stared at the board again.

She sighed and turned her attention to the Professor.

~*~

When class ended he pulled his bag from under his seat as he stood up. One of the straps was caught around a chair leg as he pulled at it. "Dammit!" he cursed and yanked out the bag, causing the chair to topple.

"Draco!" Hermione hissed as he stormed out of the class, ignoring the fallen chair. She sighed and huffed at the same time as she picked up the chair. Under the table was a crumpled piece of paper. She saw writing on it, and curious, she pocketed it, planning to read it later.

~*~

She was in the library that evening when she remembered the paper. It was a newspaper clipping and it was from the front page. She gasped when she read the headline: **Malfoy Escapes Azkaban!**

She continued to read it, picking out certain sentences:

"…yesterday at around 2 in the morning…"

"…don't know how…"

"Assumed to be heading towards his Manor."

"Or to supposed hidden vaults."

"…back to You-Know-Who!"

_'So that's why he was tense."_ She thought.

As she raced out of the library, she saw a group of students in green Quidditch robes heading to the dungeons. She ran to their common room and quietly opened the statue. She saw the flickering shadow of Draco in one of the armchairs.

~*~

Draco skipped Quidditch practice. He stared blankly into the fire, the heat hardly reaching him. _'He's coming to get me…he knows I told on him.'_ He thought.

He was too caught up in his own thoughts to hear the common room door open, or the small footsteps heading towards him. He was jolted from his reverie by a piece of paper being thrust in front of his face under his nose. "Is this why you've been so stuck-up!" Hermione hissed at him.

He looked at it and his eyes darkened. He snatched the parchment and grabbed her wrist, pulling her forward. "Where did you get this?" he snarled.

"You dropped it! Is this why you've been so up tight?"

"It's non of –" he started, gripping her wrist.

"Don't you dare give me your 'It's none of your business' crap to me Draco Malfoy! Tell me what's wrong!" she ignored the numbness from her wrist.

"You wouldn't understand." He grumbled.

She couldn't take the pain and said quietly, "At least let go then…"

He immediately dropped her wrist. Then, before she could start to wring her hands together, he gently picked it up and examined it. There was a forming bruise starting to appear and he gingerly traced it with a finger. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" he said quietly.

She winced when he touched it, "No, it's OK. Really—"

"That's the thing!" he roared and she jumped back. He spoke normally, but a harshness in his voice remained, "It's not OK! Lucius escaped and it's my ruddy fault!"

"It's not your fault." She said.

"Yes it is! I should've told Dumbledore that he has the plans to Azkaban memorized! Completely forgot! And now he's coming back to get me!" he yelled.

"Memorized!? How could he have gotten them in the first place?" she was utterly shocked.

"'Connections' is what he said. Dammit Hermione, it's all my fault!"

She was fed up with his lame self-pitying, "You see here Draco Artemis Malfoy! It's not your fault that you have a bastard for a father! It's not your fault that you have a good heart and you did the right thing by telling. And it isn't you bloody fault that he escaped! So stop your worthless self-pitying because it doesn't suit you! So suck it up and move on in life!" she yelled harshly at him, hands glowing red.

He had a slightly scared, but also shocked and impressed expression at her. After all, it isn't very often that anyone, especially a muggleborn girl, spoke back at him, in that tone of voice, lecturing him. He had to give her recognition. "You're right. But no matter what you say, he's still coming after me." He said flatly.

She sat on his lap. "What makes you say that? Still wants you to be a death eater?"

"You're joking! No way he still wants me to be a death eater! More like he wants to kill me for _not_ becoming one. It would be a disgrace to him and the 'Malfoy name' if I were to be a death eater after all I've done." He ticked off his fingers, "I sent me 'father' to Azkaban, refused becoming a sniveling incompetent who follows the rules of a bastard, and dating a mud—muggleborn witch." He saw her eyes flash red. And caught himself.

"Oh well. He can't get you here." She shrugged.

"Hermione, if you haven't noticed, school ends in a month. After that, I go home and there's no more Hogwarts to protect me. I'm going back into the jaws of the beast by going home. I'm out in the world, all alone. He'll find me."

"Not completely alone." She grinned and leaned back on his chest.

"Why? We still going to be together after school, when I'm a wanted man?" he said sarcastically.

She faked misery; "I'm hurt! You don't love me anymore!" she laughed, "Of course we'll still be together. You haven't gotten any other plans right?"

"Apart from trying to escape the clutches of my lunatic father and every death eater in the country, of course not!" he laughed.

"We'll escape together then. Even if I'm then a wanted witch, running off with a wanted wizard." She smiled.

He smiled back. "Thanks." He murmured and kissed her gently on the lips. When they pulled apart, he said softly, "Together?"

"Forever."

~ End of Chapter 22 ~

****

A/N: Aww, talk about a fluffy ending. I wanted it to be more serious, where he gets upset at her wanting to run off with him, but it ended like that. :: rolls eyes:: oh well, what can you do about it? Haha!

Anyway, my dedications:

****

Mediterranean Queen: ::grin:: hehe, the dream HAS a meaning. Hehe. I can't tell you….but it plays a major part in the plot. But I don't know whether to make it still part of this fic or my sequel, which I'm still thinking about. Thanks for the review!

****

Chrissy: Yes very disturbing, but it's important! But I'll try and avoid queer dreams. J 

****

Calypso In Love: Fine! ::sniff:: you can KEEP the purse! Haha! Is this soon enough to update? I SO like your fic, Pain is Bitter! To everyone reading this review (haha) for a good dark fic, read CIL's Pain is Bitter!

****

KrayZM: Nope, I'm not writing any other couples. Just want to focus on Draco and Herm. Sorry if you wanted me too though! Thanks for the complement!

****

Star Shine: I'll keep writing so keep reviewing too!

****

bLuegrEen: Oh I read your fic, reviewed it too. It's sweet! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Angelina LeFleur: Thanks! Yeah, D/Hr rules! Too bad that JKR's not gonna make it happen. Sad…

****

Colibi: Oh I don't mind really. 'Cause Draco/Hermione is common actually. It's the only type of fic I read. ::grin:: Good luck w. your fic!

****

porkypop: Ah it's OK. J and thanks for the complement! I can't WAIT for my graduation! 2 more months! Yay! 

****

Ginny Dallaire : Thanks! Wow, nice to know that I keep people up at 4 in the morning to read this! Lol!

****

Ginn: Dontcha hate it when authors don't update for ages and you lose track of stuff? I know I do. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Maxwell: I've told you countless times not to talk gibberish on the review board! Perhaps Ravenclaw would like to suffer due to your childishness! Well, SORRY if I'm trying to write fast, along with doing my Muggle duties, AND create lessons! We all can't be as time-managable as you Cortex! And don't blame it on the coke. 

****

Michee: haha! Perhaps a never disappearing scab would be good. But ick, I hate that word, it's so dirty and disgusting. Lol! What exactly do you mean "laugh at her discontorted face" explain please? Sorry if I'm being a bit stupid, stressing out w. work. J 

Well, how was that for a twist in the plot? And Lucius escaping will play a HUGE part in the story later on. And by the way, I have an idea for a sequel, it's probably going to be a short sequel, but that's OK! LOL! If you have any ideas, send em in your review and I'll consider them. Now that you've read, now review!!!


	23. Connections

****

A/N Wow! I didn't know I'd get lotsa reviews asking about the dream sequence! I'm not going to say anything about it, except that it's a foreshadow about what's gonna happen later on x) im evil aren't I? Well I'm gonna start speeding up now, so I can wrap the story up soon and get more things in each chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I have nothing for you to take, so don't sue!

****

Chapter 23: Connections

In Hogsmeade the next day, all the villagers were either giving Draco dirty looks or skirting away from him in the streets. He seemed completely unfazed by it, while Hermione gave him curious looks. It wasn't until they were in The Three Broomsticks for some chilled pumpkin juice, and that a snooty new waiter came to give them their drinks, that he blew his top.

The waiter had a slicked do with the air that Draco himself used to have; the "I'm-better-than-thou" look. He gracefully handed Hermione her drink with, what was supposed to be, charming tone. "Enjoy your drink Miss." And threw in a wink, to Draco's disgust at his foolish attempt to flatter his girlfriend. 

But with Draco, he said, "Sir." And practically tossed the drink on the table. It slid momentarily until Draco stopped it with his hand. He stood up, and glared at the snooty waiter, towering above him, "See here…" he looked at the name-tag, "Winston! I demand and deserve better service and respect then that garbage you gave me! Do you know who I am?" he roared, attracting the attemtion of the pub.

"Draco! Calm down!" Hermione hissed.

He ignored her and continued to bear down the waiter. Usually, those who were greeted by an angry Draco ran scared and nervous, but 'Winston' looked up at him with a bored and defiant expression. "Yeah I know who you are. You're nothing but some son of that bastard Malfoy who escaped from Azkaban yesterday. And you deserve about as much respect as the dirt on my shoes." He said cooly.

Hermione was shocked by his words and nervously looked at Draco. His face was still pale as ever, but there was a red tinge in his cheeks. His grey eyes like cold metal, glaring at the waiter, and a vein was slightly throbbing in his temple. "Why you little…" he started, pulling back a fist.

Winston was now scared as he saw Draco retract his fist from his sides, getting ready to swing. He aqeuaked, and was about to make a mad dash to Madam Rosmerta, who was glued to the spoit behind the counter, watching the scene. Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and rouphly clamped it to his side. "Don't! Draco! She warned.

Before he could argue, she glared at Winston, "Now see ere. You really have no right to have said those things. It's not his fault Lucius escaped Azkaban, and you certainly cannot go around with your snooty attitude, insulting paying customers. So say sorry." She said menacingly.

He stood rooted on the spot. His cowardice gone as Draco couldn't hurt him while Hermione was standing in front of him. He stood defiantly. "Now!" Hermione yelled.

He saw the momentary flash of red across her eyes and regained the fear. "Terribly sorry Mr. Malfoy. Won't happen again. Too much mead for me! Terribly sorry sir!" he squeaked awfully fast and high pitched.

"It better not happen again. Or you'll be out of a job, and without a nose." He added, growling darkly. He threw some coins onto the table and dragged Hermione from the silent pub.

Once away from the now frantic setting, Hermione faced him. "Why do all the villagers only know now, when it happened two days ago? And why did Winston say it happened yesterday?"

He was trying to avoid the question by gazing into Gladrag's shop window. "My Hermione, look at those robes! They'd look stunning on you!" he plastered on a faux grin when he looked back.

Her face was set in stone, and her arms were crossed under her chest, foot tapping on the cobbled stone. She raised her eyebrows in a look that said, "Go on…"

He avoided the question again by smirking, "Do you know how sexy you look in that position?"

She was unfazed by his lame attempt to swoon her. He inhaled and exhaled deeply and caved. "Fine!" he raised his hands up in defeat.

"That's a good boy. Now explain. NOW!" she said as she took his arm and continued to walk again.

"The paper I had yesterday is really a pre-printed copy of today's. So in reality, Lucius escaped yesterday morning." He explained.

"Why on earth would they wait until today! If it happened yesterday, then it should've been in yesterday's paper!" she reasoned.

"True, but the blasted ministry wanted more facts before they printed anything. And to cover some things up." He added quietly.

"And how on earth did you get today's paper, yesterday?" she stopped walking again.

"Gosh Hermione. I don't come from one of the most influential wizarding families for no reason!" he said it as if it were one of the most obvious thinking in the world.

She coughed but it sounded very much like bribery.

He ignored it and continued, "I do have connections too you know.  


"I do have connections too you know" she mocked him as they walked back to school. "And Draco?"

"Mm hmm." He mumbled.

"I'm sexy anyway." She laughed and he followed suite.

~*~  


Back at school, people were glaring at Draco even worse than they usually would. Some even went as far as to mutter under their breaths, as he walked by. He caught a few words, like, "convict" and "death eater spawn".

Pansy stopped them from walking to their room. She was flanked by Blaise, and to Draco's surprise and amusement, Crabbe and Goyle. "Well, well. Draco, seems like Daddy's out to find you and your whore. Maybe if you had just stuck with me instead of switching sides this never would've happened." She shrugged. Then she put a pink fingernail to her cheek, pretending to be deep in thought. "Or maybe…you can drop the excess baggage you have there, now, and I'll get my father to stop yours from murdering you on the spot. I can make it happen Draco." She smirked and crossed her arms.

Draco was mad. Not only had she called Hermione a whore, but also she even considered taunting him about his escapee father. Instead of just telling her to just shut the bloody hell up, he simply said, "I see you've picked up my useless baggage anyway. Having fun with Vinny and Greg? Or do they just test all the chocolate frogs you get now?"

Hermione snorted and even Blaise couldn't suppress a grin. Pansy went crimson at her embarrassing part. "I take it you'd rather tell a few jokes instead of being saved from Lucius' wrath. Very well then Draco. I'll just write to father and say you've picked the losing side." She smiled and stalked off with her cronies in her wake.

~ End of Chapter 23 ~

****

A/N: There, it's out and been read. Sorry I've waited a long time. Too much going on this month man. Cortex and I have a Muggle Conference coming up. We're testing the muggle forces of friction and gravity on a 'coverhaft', sorry, that's hovercraft. :D No, well Cortex and I have science fair coming up on Wednesday and we hafta finish. And on Thursday I'm seeing Sum 41 in concert!!! Ok, enough of me, onto my faithful reviewers!

****

Mediterranean Queen: YAY! A review about a sequel! Well, I'm thinking that the sequel's gonna be for the summer and that sorta thing. I might make them get married, or just dating and stuff. But thanks so much for the review! I love feedback!

****

waiting: No, please don't go crazy! You might not understand what I'm writing! Noooo!! More romance is on the way!! I'm sure Harry and Ron'll help them escape, that's what best friends are for! Right?

****

Calypso In Love: I could say the exact same to you! PiB is so well written and I love it! You HAVE to update soon! Sweetness is always a good thing. Thanks for the review…and the advertising! Haha!

****

KrayZM: Lucius has major plans ahead, and Draco's somewhat safe. Well, until summer that is. Dum dum dum!! Thanks for the review!

****

The Charmed One: Yes oh great Charmed One! I'm writing as I…write, lol! Thanks for reviewing!

****

lovinhp: Well, a few more chapters might do it. At most, I'd say 4 or 5. Then there's a sequel, possibly, feedback is needed!

****

'mione: Here's the next chapter for you! And don't 4get to review!!

****

Colibi: Cool, the 1st D/Hr fic you've read. That makes me feel special. :D Ah yes, a boxer-only Draco is very nice indeed ::sigh:: Thanks for the review!

****

porkypop: Thanks for the review! What do u think of a sequel, seeing as you've reviewed like every chapter! Goooo porkypop!

****

TFG: Oh thanks so much for the complement! It really makes my day to hear…read…people say that! Thanks!!

****

Ginn: Hehe, luv the plot twists! Always adds suspense! Thanks for the review!

Remember when I sad that Lucius escaping would play a big part in the story? Well, that depends on whether or not I'll have a sequel or not. So PLEAE give me your feedback! I have an idea for a sequel, it's probably going to be a short sequel, but that's OK! LOL! If you have any ideas, send em in your review and I'll consider them. And also, we're nearing the end of this delightful story, so that's why I desperately need sequel feedback! I'd say about 5 more chapters should do it. Review!


	24. Author's Note

Hey all my faithful readers/reviewers! Sorry but this ain't a new chapter.

OK, sorry for the really big delay for my chapter 24. The truth is, I've been really laden down with homework for the past few weeks, and I don't know when it'll all go away! So what I'm trying to tell ya, is that I won't be able to update for a while. Give it about 2 more weeks, I PROMISE.

But for some good fics, that I recommend, are:

Nox – by Tinuviel Henneth

Betrothal – Sanna (although there are only 2 chaps it's a really unique fic)

Or just check out my Favourite Stories list.

Once again, I'm TERRIBLY sorry for the huge delay. I'll really try and update as soon as I can.

Luv, Icy Stormz


	25. Crazy Captain

****

A/N OK! I'm back! After a REALLY long wait. How long has it been? About a month? Well that's way too long for me! I've been inspired to update REALLY fast in order to make the deadline for a fic contest. This hasn't been beta'd cuz I wanna get this out REALLY fast. I'll get my beta's to…beta it when this is up!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I have nothing for you to take, so don't sue!

****

Chapter 24: Crazy Captain

After a while, people still continued to sneer at Draco, but not as much as before. There had been several Lucius sightings over the next few weeks, all of them had the strange pattern of moving north. They also seemed to be more frequent and closer together. Aurors suggested that the constant traveling was wearing him down, as well as the lack of 'luxuries'.

One unfortunate morning, Dumbeldore made a sad announcement. "Students, today, Hagrid shall not be teaching you. He has taken a day off, in light of some – er – personal, emotional problems. Because of this short notice, we were unable to find a substitute professor. Therefore, all Care of Magical Creatures classes have been canceled for today." 

Some people cheered at the free period, the Slytherin's grinned evilly at Hagrid's leave and the Gryffindors were anxious to find out what happened (or more like Harry, Hermione and Ron).

During their free afternoon, they headed down to Hagrid's hut. After knocking several times, all without an answer, they creaked open the door and saw Hagrid sitting at his scrubbed wooden table, holding a picture frame. They first thought it was the photo of his father, but when they crept behind Hagrid, they saw a different face. It was Hagrid, holding a small puppy, obviously Fang.

"Hagrid, what's wrong?" Hermione asked silently.

Hagrid jumped at and looked at them, wiping his eyes with his dustbin-sized hands. "I didn't hear yeh come in. Sit down." He gestured to three stools around the table.

"Why are your classes canceled?" Ron pressed.

"Couldn't find any new creatures for yeh to see." He was a horrible liar.

"We know that's not it Hagrid. What's wrong?" It was Harry's turn to ask.

Hermione used the blunt approach, which she was famous for, "Hagrid, does this have to do with Fang?"

At her sudden question Hagrid burst into tears, and lay his head on the table, bawling. Harry and Ron looked shocked at Hermione, who handed a large hankerchief (which would've been a bed sheet) to Hagrid. He blew his nose, and it sounded like a truck horn. "Yeh're right Hermione! He's gone! My baby Fang's gone!"

"He probably just ran off and chased a Kneazle, Hagrid. He'll come back later tonight." Hermione soothed.

"No. It's not that. He's dead! Killed! Bloody murder! Some snake killed my Fang!" Hagrid sobbed.

The trio stood ashen faced. Fang was dead. Not a death-while-sleeping type of death, it was a a-car-ran-over-my-dog kind of death. No wonder Hagrid was so distraught! Harry asked in a croaky voice, "When did you find out?"

"This mornin'. I went out to tend to my giant daisies and I saw Fang, lyin' dead between the paddock's and the forest. He was Avada Kedavra'd. Had that glassy look in his black eyes." Hagrid sniffed, "Brought him back, gave him a proper burial. Near the daisies, he always wanted to dig them up, but I said 'No Fang.' Now I wish I let him!" a fresh wave of tears escaped Hagrid's beetle black eyes.

"Oh Hagrid! I'm so sorry! We all are!" Hermione said. Ron and Harry both nodded. "You should've told us; owled us or something. We would've come down to see Fang at his burial."

"Oh well. Nothing yeh can do now. Thanks for comin' down though. Yeh all should get back up ter class now."

"I'm sorry Hagrid." Ron said, while opening the door for Harry and Hermione.

They both followed suit then left the hut, a haunting silence surrounding them.

~*~

Back in the castle, they all trekked to the Gryffindor Common Room to discuss recent events. "Who could've done such a thing? Fang may have been a dog, but really, who Avada Kedavra's a dog?" Ron murmured.

"A sick weirdo, that's who. But just which sick weirdo is the question." Harry said back.

Hermione sat contemplative. "Harry, when was the last Lucius sighting?"

"I dunno. I forget exactly. I know it was in the Daily Prophet a few days ago. Friday I think. And it was in…um…slightly south of Hogsmeade I think. Why? You think Lucius killed Fang? Why would he kill Hagrid's dog?"

"I don't know why, but it could've been him. I'll see you guys in Herbology. If Professor Sprout asks where I am, tell her I'm doing Head Girl stuff. I need to check a connection or two." She picked up her bag and left the common room, leaving two concerned wizards behind.

~*~

While roaming the 2nd floor Ancient Runes corridor, she saw Draco walking towards her. She jogged up to him and before he could greet her, she pulled him into an empty classroom. "Is there a problem, or are your just going to snog me senseless here?" he drawled.

"Cut the comedy act, I'm not in the mood. Hagrid's dog was killed today, or last night." She pressed a finger to his chest.

"And this concerns me how?"

"I need you and your connections. How fast can your Daily Prophet friends send over tomorrow's paper?"

"I still don't know why I should help you, you know." His brow was crinkled in confusion.

"Can you be any more stupid? The last time Lucius was seen was in Hogsmade three days ago. Three days is enough travel time to get from there to the forest. Are we on the same boat now?" she was getting frustrated.

"Yeah, sorry if it's captain doesn't throw the line out far enough sometimes." He glared at her, "And as an answer to your question, by tonight at the latest."

"Good. Get me one, and I'll reward you handsomely, young deckswabber." She grinned and left him with a peck on the cheek and a closed door.

"Crazy, crazy girl." He shook his head and left the room.

~*~

Later that night, Hermione was sitting in Gryffindor Common Room, with the special Daily Prophet opened in front of her. When Harry and Ron came in from one of their final Quidditch practices, they saw her, nose buried in the parchment pages. "There's no point in looking for clues in today's paper. There's nothing in it about Lucius. We already checked." Ron said this pompously, at knowing something that Hermione didn't.

Unfortunately, she rained on his parade, "Yeah I know _that_. This isn't today's paper." Before they could ask, "What is it then?" she said, "It's tomorrow's."

They stared at her dumbstruck. "How? Who? Huh!?" they said, acting like carbon copied Crabbe and Goyle.

She laughed. "I'll tell you later. But, it says here, that two days ago…or rather yesterday, seeing as this is tomorrow's paper, Lucius was sighted heading to the castle. But before Aurors could swoop down on him, he disappeared into the heart of the forest. So now, it was most likely him that killed Fang. And a wizard's wand was stolen, so that explains how Fang got the green light in the sky when Lucius isn't supposed to have a wand." She proved her knowledge once again.

"Why on earth would they wait until tomorrow! If it happened yesterday, then it should've been in today's paper!" Ron said exasperated.

Hermione laughed again, remembering only all to well of her own use of those lines. So she borrowed a few of Draco's, "True, but the blasted ministry wanted more facts before they printed anything. And to cover some things up." she added quickly. "And there you have it my friends, the great mystery of Lucius revealed before you. Now I'll be taking my leave, bye boys." She folded her paper and brushed past her friends.

Harry grabbed her forearm, stopping her from exiting. "Wait one second there Great Hermione. There is still one more mystery you need to reveal to us."

"The constant need for my presence amazes me. Do ask. Now!" she tapped her foot impatiently.

"How did you get tomorrow's paper, today?" Ron asked.

She smirked. "Connections." And she quickly vacated the common room, and for the second time in the day, left two wizards dumbstruck.

~ End of Chapter 24 ~

****

A/N: There you have it! That's an hour worth of slaving in front of the computer, all for you guys! It was rather fun writing that chapter. Tell me what you think!

****

Mediterranean Queen: Yes, you've been with me for quite a while, and I absolutely love all of your reviews! I don't know about a good fight scene, as I'm still working at the quirks of my ending.

****

waiting: I didn't notice it was so short until I saw it up on ff.net! I really thought it would be longer, it was about….4 pages on Microsoft Word. And this is about the same, so I hope this isn't too short either!

****

Calypso In Love: So sorry I didn't update fast. It's been ages hasn't it? Well you've inspired me to write this one fast, and here it is! Thanks for reviewing! ***Updated review thingy*** OMG! I'm writing these and I see your new review and I was like, woah. Nah I dun think I'm gonna win, maybe do well, but not win. It's not really original, maybe my whole eye mood thingy's but other than that, no way. Thanks for the…new review!!!

****

gnat: Glad you like it! I'm from Toronto. My grandmother lives in Vancouver. Lucky you guys, don't get too much snow.

****

The Charmed One: Thanks for the persuasion! I am most definitely gong to write a sequel!

****

Freakage: I really don't know how to spell it. I'll check later, but I always say Pavarti. And that's what it sounded like in the movie, "Pavarti Patil said that she was in the girls bathroom, cryin'." said Neville. So that's what I think.

****

Mione G: thanks for your feedback, and there is most definitely going to be a sequel!

****

Lizzie A: I'm definitely writing a happy ending. Really sad ones are really…sad. Lol! Thanks for the complement, realism always makes the fics betta! 

****

porkypop: It was funny wasn't it? I liked this chapter, I think it was funny too. Hehe. What's a good fic without some humour once in a while, eh? Thanks for all of your reviews!

****

Billye: Thanks! All the complements make me feel warm and fuzzy. Lol! Yeah, I agree, I think he really does have gorgeous eyes.

Okedoke. Lucius will appear, I'm thinking about a good enough ending. About 4 more chapters until the end! I'll try and work like mad to try and get everything up in…6 days (end of contest). If your wouldn't mind, could you um…in your review…tell me what you'd like to see as an end? Like what to do with Lucius and all. I have a pretty good idea, but I want your feedback too. Thanks!

And P.S. I will write a sequel, thanks to the reviews of so many of you!


	26. Dung and Destruction

****

A/N YAY! Second chapter in a day! This is a fight scene, starts mushy, but I needed to make up for my…mush deficiency over the last couple of chapters. And the chapter name has quite a bit to do with the chapter. Hehe, it's pretty funny…

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I have nothing for you to take, so don't sue!

****

Chapter 25: Dung and Destruction

Everybody found out about Lucius's knew sighting. And again, everybody sent death glares at Draco, but they're attempts were futile, because he now didn't care, but then again, did he ever? Draco also thought his father killed Fang, who else would want to? But the real question was why.

By doing a little investigating of his own, Harry found out from Hagrid, that late at night, Fang awoke and started barking like mad. It turns out, that, because of the good weather, Hagrid allowed Fang to sleep outside. Harry knew that Fang had grown out of his cowardice, and barked at anything suspicious. He assumed that Fang sensed Lucius, barked like mad, and not wanting to attract attention, he had done away with the nuisance. But, after all, this was only speculation.

Harry, Ron, Draco, and Hermione all told both Hagrid and Professor Dumbledore about their assumptions. Hagrid was infuriated at the killer, and vowed to avenge his lost pet. Dumbledore simply nodded, and thanked them for their knowledge, assumptions or not. He set the castle on higher alert, in case Lucius went hunting for things other than nosy dogs.

May flew by under the weight of homework, and escaped criminals. This however, didn't detain Hermione and Draco from their Head duties. On occasion, they would help out in different parts of the castle, assisting teachers, Filch (to their dismay), or other students. One Friday night had them cleaning Mooncalf dung in Hagrid's paddocks. "I don't see why you volunteered us to do this Hermione." Draco said disgusted.

"We should try and make the most out of the last month that we have here Draco. And after all that Hagrid's gone through, he deserves a night off." She said repeated for the third time in the last hour.

"This is servant stuff. This is the reason that we have house elves. They do the dirty work, so we don't have to!" he complained.

She ignored him and banished the nearest pile of dung with her wand. It melted into the ground, taking along its foul stench. She leaned against one of the paddock fences to wipe her sweaty forehead and drinking some water. Draco joined her and gazed up at the sky. "You know, we should do this more often." He said quietly.

She gagged on some water, and coughed repetitively. "Didn't you just say this was servant stuff? Why would you want to clean Mooncalf dung more often?" she asked.

He snorted, "Not cleaning! Stargazing. The view is nice, and it's quiet, perfectly romantic." He crooned as he snaked his hand around her waist.

She smiled, "Yeah it is. Too bad we have a pile of dung to attend to instead."

"Forget the dung for a moment Hermione." He whispered in her ear. He attacked her neck, nuzzling it, occasionally licking and sucking on the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"Just for a moment, then we need to work before Hagrid comes back." She said quietly, drowning in his kisses.

"He won't be back for a while. You know him, he's probably off getting drunk and by the time he comes back, he'll have a new dog to call Fang Junior." He murmured into her hair.

She laughed quietly. As his hands roamed her sides, and hers in his hair and neck, she heard a rustle of leaves. Waving it off as the summer breeze, she continued to enjoy Draco's kisses. Then a twig snapped and the swish of a cloak was heard. "Draco…" she whispered.

"Mm hmm?"

"No, stop. I heard something. A person."

He looked around and saw nothing, then moved to the other side of her neck, after saying, "It's just the wind. Relax, we're alone out here."

"It wasn't the wind. There is no wind. And the breeze isn't enough to snap a twig." She pulled out of his grasp and whispered "Lumos" lighting her wand.

He followed and they gazed around the paddock, towards the trees. "What do I see here? A Malfoy and a Mudblood. Draco I'm ashamed. Consorting with bad blood. Good thing I got here in time." A haunting voice reverberated amongst the trees. As it bounced off the trees, they didn't know where to look.

"Tsk, tsk. Draco, I must say you've lost your touch. You're going soft; you can't even find me. What if I did this?" the voice sent chills up their spines.

Hermione gagged and a strangled scream emanated from her throat. Draco spun around and saw Hermione hovering inches above the ground, her hands clawing at her neck. Her back was digging into the side of the fence. Not knowing what to do, Draco swung a fist at the air behind Hermione, but didn't hit anything. She was dropped to the ground, and was gasping for air, coughing and spluttering. He kneeled beside her, and sat her up. "Hermione! Are you OK? Say something."

Her eyes widened and she screamed, "Draco! Watch out!"

It was too late, a foot swung out from mid-air and struck Draco in the stomach. He fell back and his back collided with the fence post. He groaned and stood up. "Lucius! I know it's you! Show yourself!" he yelled.

"And you don't even give respect to your father. What have I raised you to be? A mudblood's lover? Very well then, consequences you must face." Lucius whipped an Invisibility Cloak from his shoulders and threw it to hang on the fence, all the way across the paddock. In the process, he drew his, or the stolen wand and roared, "Crucio!"

The beam of light hit Draco in the chest, and he collapsed, writhing in pain. Hermione screamed and her eyes flashed red, then black, then blue; anger and sadness together. "You bastard! Expelliarmus!" she screamed and Lucius's wand leapt from his hand into Hermione's.

"What a brave little girl. Gryffindor I assume? Well, that makes it worse for the both of you." Lucius snarled.

Draco shakily stood up and growled at Hermione, "Hermione, get out of here. This doesn't concern you. Go get Dumbledore."

She shook her head stubbornly, "No way I'm leaving you alone with…with…that!" she pointed at Lucius, "You need me here."

"Aww! How sweet! She's really going to risk her life for you son. Oh well, as the Muggle saying goes, whatever bursts your bubble." He shrugged and yelled "Crucio!" at Hermione. She fell to the ground and bit her lip trying not to scream as the billion hot knives pulsated her body. Her head felt like it would split open. She was about to scream when the pain stopped.

She looked up and saw Draco throwing fist after fist at his father. He would roar, "Don't. You. Ever. Touch. Her. AGAIN!" With each punch. His fists faltered and that gave Lucius enough time to throw Draco off of him and raise himself up. 

"Here is where we must part ways son. You were to be such a fine heir, but you went soft. I can't have that in an heir. Say good bye to your mudblood. Actually, you won't have time for that. Avada—"

He was thrown backwards and into a particularly large dung pile. The weight of the dung seemed to keep him down, and struggling to get free of his foul prison. Draco looked at Hermione and saw her standing, arms outstretched above her head. She looked extremely evil. Her hair was black, red streaks running through, whipping the sides of her face, her eyes blazing red, like rubies, and her dirty brown robes were jet black, wavering around her calves. She was standing on her tiptoes, as if the slightest wind would raise her up. 

She practically floated towards the shocked, and clearly scared Lucius Malfoy. "You evil, evil man." She hissed. The fear in his grey eyes was unpredictable coming from Lucius Malfoy. "Stupefy." Hermione muttered and pointed a hand at Lucius. The red light hit him and he was automatically stunned.

Draco ran over, and as soon as he came over, Hermione collapsed to the ground with a thud. He kneeled down and took Hermione in his arms. _"Good. She only fainted. That probably did take a lot of energy from her."_ He thought and gathered her in his arms. He looked at Lucius and thought again, _"Can't just leave him here."_ He pointed his wand at his stunned figure and muttered, "Mobilicorpus". Lucius floated up and Draco directed him back up to the castle.

When he got through the oak doors (with great difficulty, seeing as he was carrying the unconscious Hermione, and directing a floating man at the same time), he heard a familiar clicking of heels. He yelled out, "Professor Snape! Come here quick!"

Snape walked briskly up the dungeon stairs towards Draco's voice. When he got there, his jaw dropped. A dirty Draco Malfoy was carrying the unconscious Hermione, and floating in front of him was the stunned Lucius Malfoy! "Bloody hell! Mr. Malfoy! Take Ms. Granger to the Hospital Wing, and I'll bring Lucius to Dumbledore. We'll come by as soon as the Ministry knows we have Lucius." he said this all quickly and took Draco's wand, floating Lucius towards Dumbeldore's office.

~*~

In the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey was arranging the potions in her office by alphabetical order when she heard the Wing door burst open. She strode out into the main room, reprimanding whoever disturbed the peace in the Hospital Wing, "What do you think you're doing! This is a—Miss Granger!" she screamed as she saw Hermione's unconscious figure in Draco's arms. "Put her on the bed there! Don't just stand there!" she screamed at Draco, grabbing a vial of some black potion from the counter.

Draco lay Hermione down and tucked the blankets over her. Madam Pomfrey pushed him out of the way, and he sat on a chair as the nurse put a cool towel on Hermione's forehead and put the black potion on her bedside table. She waggled a finger at Draco and threatened, "Now you see here. I don't want you to make a sound! You can stay, but keep quiet; this girl needs to wake up on her own, without any racket. Get it?"

He nodded in compliance and watched the sleeping figure that lay wrapped in the crisp white sheets, her hair still black, her face pale. As soon as the nurse went back to her office, he dragged his chair to her side and put a hand on hers, and said quietly, "You're going to be OK Hermione."

~ End of Chapter 25 ~

****

A/N: Yay, another hour of work, hot of the…hard drive! I know that was corny, but forgive me, it's 11 at night, and my mom's been telling me 2 get ready 4 bed for the past…10 minutes. Lol.

See, Lucius appeared. Just as promised! It's not over yet! I'd say about 3 or 4 more chapters should do it. And I think I have pretty much everything planned. So, now that you've read, REVIEW!

P.S. this was un-beta'd so there mite be a few mistakes.


	27. Infatuation or Love?

****

A/N OK, after reading the last chapter over, I noticed that I made Hermione take away Lucius' wand, but he still performed the Cruciatus curse on her. So I'll say now that…he…um…oh I get it, when he was strangling Hermione, he took Draco's wand and kept it. Then when he was knocked out, Draco took it back and "Mobilicorpus"-ed him. There all solved! Sorry if I confused any of you!

Dedicated to: Professor's Cortex and Hullabub for sticking with me throughout this, and still being there after so long; and to Calypso in Love, for booting me off my procrastinating ass and getting me to write again. I owe you a bunch!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I have nothing for you to take, so don't sue! And please don't take my plot line! It's the only thing I have of slight value!

****

Chapter 26: Infatuation or Love?

Hermione woke up in a daze her vision was clouded, and slightly red. She tried to move, but her muscles were stiff, and didn't seem to want to listen to her. After squeezing her eyes shut, then opening them again, the fuzziness cleared and she took in her surroundings. She was blinded by the endless amount of white. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw she was only in the hospital wing, and not an insane asylum. _"After the stunt I pulled last night, I'm surprised I'm not."_ She thought cruelly. She jumped when she remembered Lucius, and then tried to remember what happened after she had a mood-attack. _"…Evil man…stupefy…searing pain…" _she couldn't remember anything else after that, it hurt to try.

Giving up, she closed her eyes again and tried to fall back asleep. This however didn't last long as she heard the soft creak of the ward doors open, and the clicking of heels on the tile flooring. The distinct scraping of the nearby wicker chair being dragged on the floor near her bedside table. A cold, yet comforting hand was smoothing the hair around her face. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw familiar grey ones staring blankly at where the hand was stroking. Upon seeing those eyes, the stiffness from her muscles ceased to exist and she quietly and softly put her own hand upon the stroking one.

At the light pressure, Draco snapped out of his quiet reverie and moved his gaze from her hand to her face, which was smiling up at him. She sat herself up and turned to face him. "Hi. How are you doing?" he asked.

"Fine. What happened last night? It hurts to remember…" she answered quietly.

"Then don't try to." He said forcefully, "Well, you stupefy-ed Lucius, and he got knocked out in his little…dung-hole." He grinned then, "Um, yeah, but when I ran over, you collapsed, and so I carried you here, while I hovered Lucius at the same time. Then Snape brought Lucius to Dumbeldore's office, and I brought you here. The end."

"I see…what did Dumbledore do?" She asked.

At that time the ward door opened and Dumbledore strode in, with Snape and Madam Pomfrey in his wake. "Speak of the devil…" Draco muttered.

"Miss Granger, you've awaken! Excellent! Are you feeling all right? No? Here, have some chocolate." He handed her a bar of Honeydukes chocolate and magicked a chair next to Draco's. Snape remained standing behind him, while Madam Pomfrey un-corked the bottle of black potion that still remained on the bedside table. She handed it to Hermione who looked at it strangely.

"It's Pepper-Up Potion. It'll make you feel good if you drink it before the chocolate. The chocolate won't be too hard or anything when you swallow." She explained before going to her office.

Hermione drank the potion, which scalded her throat on the way to her stomach. Then broke off a piece of the chocolate and chewed on it. "So, Miss Granger, from what Mr. Malfoy has told us this morning, you did a fairly good job at subduing Malfoy Sr. Is that right?" His blue eyes twinkled fatherly.

She swallowed. "I suppose so. It took a lot out of me. All that energy was…scary." She nearly shuddered if it hadn't been for Draco's well-timed arm around her shoulder.

Dumbledore smiled at the two, while Snape glowered. "Those mood charms, Hermione, you're not doing them still are you?" She shook her head. "Good. Those are dangerous, but you know that now. What I came here to tell the two of you, is that we've gotten some answers from Lucius, with the help of some Veritaserum, and we should explain a few things to you. Lucius came onto the grounds last night in an attempt to bring you, Draco, with him to see Voldemort; as to show loyalty to him by bringing the next generation of the Malfoy's to be a Death Eater."

Draco grimaced at the thought. _"Me? A death eater? I knew the time that he would come for me would come eventually. Maybe in fourth year I would want to be one, but now? No way in hell."_

Dumbledore's voice broke him from his angry thoughts, "Also, he was coming to attack you for sending him to Azkaban a few months ago. I assume that was the alternative if you decided to refuse his death eater offer." A slight scowl formed on Dumbledore's Father-Christmas-ey features.

"What will happen to him now Professor?" Hermione asked, her voice quivering.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Some Ministry officials will be visiting us shortly to take Lucius to Azkaban for a trial. Don't know why though, it's clear that his actions were far from unintentional."

A quick rapping on the office door interrupted him. Before Dumbledore could welcome whomever it was inside the room, the door opened and two men strode into the room. They were both tall, with black hair, and from the looks of them, in their mid thirties. "Albus." They greeted shortly, with a nod of their black-haired heads. The one on the left extended a hand, but it was not in a sign of greeting. He was holding a roll of parchment, which he then dropped in front of Dumbledore. The professor's blue eyes scanned the parchment through his half-moon spectacles and then stood up. "Yes, he's right here."

He led the officials to a part of the offices' circular walls that was a few feet to the right of the large cabinet behind Dumbledore's desk. With a quick tap with his wand, that section of the wall dissolved outward and an opening appeared. Draco and Hermione strained their necks to peer into the concealed room. It was fairly well lit, with a few torches in brackets lining the soft yellow wallpapered walls. There was a single, dark blue leather armchair facing a roaring fireplace. A figure rose from the armchair, silhouetted by the fireplace. "What Albus? Do I have an audience?" The man who was obviously Lucius slowly turned around to face the wall opening. As he walked to the opening with his calculated steps, he said with false amusement, "I never thought you had such a well-furnished room for convicts. I suppose the old heart does extend to the evil." He sneered.

Once in the light of the office Lucius noted the other people in the room. _'Ahh, so Draco's here with the little brat! Have to note the power, the immense power in that one…' _Lucius thought. When his gaze fell upon the two Ministry officials a certain light flashed through his eyes. A flash that only Draco caught. When he saw that unknown emotion, Draco's muscles stiffened.

_'Something's wrong here, but what is it?'_ the thought was gnawing at the back of his mind, although his face did not show it. His passive-ness continued to show when the officials stunned, tied and hovered Lucius out of the room and until the door closed.

Hermione broke the silence, "Excuse me professor, do you think we could leave now?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, go right ahead. Have a good weekend!" he smiled and they left his office.

Once the gargoyle sprung back into place, Hermione and Draco were on their way to the common room. A peaceful silence surrounded them and they kept to their thoughts. _'There was something definitely strange with him…There's something that he knows, but what…'_ Draco thought and instinctively snaked his arm around Hermione's waist protectively. The gesture surprised Hermione and she looked at him. His eyes held a blank look, as if seeing beyond what was really in front of him. "What will happen to Lucius?" she asked,

He still held his passive face with his glassy eyes as he answered, "I don't know. I'd like to imagine him getting the Dementor's Kiss, but that wouldn't work."

"Why not?"

"He has no soul for them to take away. There are no happy thoughts that course his vile mind. I hope they'll just 'Avada' him as soon as he sets foot in Azkaban, it's only what he deserves." He said cruelly.

"You don't mean that. Nobody deserves that fate." She said firmly.

"Ha! Like hell I mean it! Nobody may not deserve that fate, but it sure as hell doesn't mean I still don't mean it!" he nearly laughed out loud.

"Oh well. Those officials were rather peculiar; don't you think? They didn't even say their names."

"I suppose they were a tad off their rocker, but they might've just forgot or something." _'Or they're just hiding something like Lucius was.'_

"Very well." She shrugged that particularly depressing subject to the side. "Can you believe that seventh year is almost over? I can't! Oh my gosh! NEWT's are coming up soon! I haven't studied! With all this blasted worrying about whether Lucius was going to blast you to smithereens has totally sidetracked my studying schedule!"

"It's amazing how you can turn a common subject about the school year being over into some serious studying rant. You're talents never cease to amaze me Hermione." He joked.

"That may be a 'talent' but I'm serious!"

"When aren't you?" he grinned.

She couldn't think of a quick enough comeback so said defeated, "Shut up."

It was always a feat in life when you were able to make the sharp-tongued Hermione Granger speechless. "Do you know what you want to do when you get out of Hogwarts?"

Of course she knew what she _wanted_ to do, but that didn't mean she knew _what_ to do. "If a teaching position opens up maybe that. Perhaps I'll work in Diagon Alley, or Hogsmeade, maybe even the Ministry."

"Why should you waste your talents and knowledge working in some run-down pit like Diagon Alley when you could be an important Ministry member? That's what I want to do. Work in the ministry. Maybe an Auror, or an Unspeakable, even though I don't know what they do, don't have any Unspeakable connections…Hell, I could be the Minister of Magic, and kick the old loon Fudge out of office."

"Yeah, you could; doesn't mean you are going to be." She grinned, "But you're right. I shouldn't waste my knowledge working in Diagon Alley when it could be put to good use in the ministry! I'll most likely be an Auror, with Harry and Ron perhaps. Wait…they've never had a female Minister have they? I could get the top spot!" her eyes gleamed with eagerness at the possibility of being the first female Minister of Magic.

"Oh no. I've created an opportunistic monster. God save us." Draco said blandly.

Hermione was going to tell Draco to 'Shut up' but was bowled over by a large red thing. "'Mione!!! You're OK!"

Once she had regained a steady breathing level she laughed heartily, "Ginny! Aren't you getting a bit old to be knocking people over?"

"Nope, never have, never will! So tell me what happened! Harry said that you were in the Hospital Wing sick."

"I was in the Hospital Wing, but I wasn't sick. I got…hurt."

Ginny gasped and leapt off of Hermione. Instead of helping her up like she normally would, she turned to Draco who was trying to hold in a few sniggers. She pointed a finger to his chest and said, with that famous Weasley fire burning in her eyes, "_You're_ supposed to _watch out_ for her you know! She's _not_ supposed to get hurt you know!"

He was taken aback by the 16-year old Weasley but snuffed the surprise and said hautily, "Well Weasley, it's not _my_ fault that a crazed lunatic was roaming the grounds last night. And it's not my fault that Hermione had to save me before I could save her. So watch where you point your fingers!" he backed out of range from her pointed finger and wiped off the invisible dust that he saw there.

Ginny gasped again, and turned again to Hermione, who was now standing and wiping the dirt from her robes. "You saved him! F-from what—who?" her voice quivering at the thought of a crazy ax-man on the school grounds.

"Malfoy. Senior." She added after seeing Ginny look confused when she said just 'Malfoy'. "Long story."

"I have time." Ginny said grinning.

"Then you'd better sit down with us." Hermione led Ginny to hers and Draco's common room.

Ginny marveled at the sight of the well-furnished and lovely room. "Why haven't you shown me here before?" she said with a mix of wonderment and surprise.

Hermione shrugged, "Didn't think it was of much interest."

The three of them sat together on the couch and they retold the whole incident of last night, of course, leaving out their more _intimate_ moments. "…And then I mustered all of my remaining strength and heroically carried Hermione and floated Lucius back to the castle." Draco finished proudly and pompously.

"I don't think so. You may have carried me back, but that was _after_ I saved your arse from becoming 'Avada'd'." Hermione said with the air that she usually had when answering a question in class.

"Yeah, whatever." Draco muttered.

Ginny simply laughed. When Hermione and Draco sent her questioning looks she giggled, "You two fight like an old married couple!" Draco gave her a dark glare, which she took as her cue to leave. "I'll see you later Herm!" and she skipped like a young schoolgirl, out of the room.

There was a still silence, which was broken by Draco coughing. Hermione, who was gazing into the glowing depths of the fire looked towards Draco. She looked into the shining depths of his grey-blue eyes and he said to her, "Hermione, I have a question that I can't answer myself."

Inquisitive, she nodded for him to go on. He took a deep breath, and said softly, "What's the difference between love and infatuation?"

Hermione looked away, back into the fire and pursed her lips in thought. "If you can't answer it, then it's OK." He reassured her. "I never leave a question unanswered." She replied back. 

After a few moments of thought, she said proverbially, her gaze still locked on the fire, "Mere infatuation is message from the brain to soothe an aching heart; while love naturally makes your heart flutter like the butterfly it is."

"Thanks." He said.

"Only speaking the truth. But why?" she finally looked at him.

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to know the answer to that question?"

"Just wondering if I'm infatuated or in love."

"Which are you?" she asked, not knowing if she wanted to hear his answer.

"I'm not sure yet."

~ End of Chapter 26 ~

****

A/N: Don't you hate me? After waiting absolutely ages to update, I end the chapter with a cliffhanger? Well, I'm not sure if that's a cliffhanger, so I could be wrong. Ultimate sorry's for not updating fast enough. My reliable excuse is all the damn homework that we've been getting! With about a month left of school the teachers decide to pile us up to our necks with work!

And FYI, the Hermione proverbial saying **"Mere infatuation is message from the brain to soothe an aching heart; while love naturally makes your heart flutter like the butterfly it is."** Was made by me, so it's mine, MINE, it's all mine! {evil cackling}. Right, so if you want to use it, just ask. J 

Thanks to: Colibi, vicci, Lizzie A, Mione G, TFG, Dancer in the Dark, lion1990, dunghead, Star Magic, Magic Bunny, Evenstar Princess, Chibifuu Malfoy, Death Eater.

Also to…

****

Mediterranean Queen: Hmm…Lucius crying _would_ be cool, but way too OOC for me, but good idea! 

****

Calypso in Love: HA! I've updated! Take that! Told you I would! And this chap was just for you, and your heavy persuasion. Thanks CiL!

****

Waiting: This fic's gotta end sometime or another! But I'm doing a sequel! You can keep reading! Yay! I'll always do Draco/Hermione! Thanks for the review!

****

Sila-chan: Did I answer your question? I realized that after I read the previous chapter over. Thanks for seeing that though! 

****

BluegrEeN: Writer's block will go away eventually, if it already hasn't, J . Thanks!

****

Porkypop: I was hoping somebody would find the pirate things funny, 'cause I did. Hehe. Thanks!

Now I'm not sure how many more chapter's there'll be. I know I told you all 2 more since the last chapter, but now I'm thinking that _now_ there'll be about 2 left. You've already read, now review!


	28. Inheritance

****

A/N I'm a very evil person aren't I? I tricked you ALL last chapter, ha ha ha! "DRACO POPS 'THE' QUESTION!" ha ha, you have no clue how many reviews I got that said stuff along the lines of: 'that's not the question I was expecting!" I was laughing so hard! Sorry all, but that's just my cruel mind at work. ~ Grin ~. Sorry, but I HAD to do it! Couldn't resist the temptation!

Dedicated to: Professor's Cortex and Hullabub for sticking with me throughout this, and still being there after so long; and to Calypso in Love, for booting me off my procrastinating ass and getting me to write again. I owe you a bunch!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I have nothing for you to take, so don't sue! And please don't take my plot line! It's the only thing I have of slight value!

****

Chapter 27: Inheritance

~ Hermione's POV ~

I wasn't going to press the subject. If he wasn't sure if he loved me or not then it's his own feelings. I'm not going to force him to love me or anything. His feelings will sort themselves out sooner or later…but better sooner than later. We didn't talk about the subject of love for the rest of the weekend and because of Saturday's conversation we somehow mentally agreed not to snog. I don't know how that came about, it just, by some strange occurrence, did. 

On Monday morning I got an owl. But that wasn't the strange thing; instead of flying down from the open windows like the mail usually comes from, it flew straight form across the room. It was from Draco. Tied to the owls' leg was a full, complete copy of the Daily Prophet. _'So no connections this time eh, Draco?'_ I thought to myself. On the front page was a (moving) picture of the same two Ministry officials that we saw on Saturday holding none other than Lucius Malfoy upright. The headline read: **Malfoy Sentenced to Azkaban**. I looked up at Draco who was smirking at me. He signalled me to continue reading.

__

'Last night, at exactly 11 PM, Lucius Malfoy was convicted of escaping Azkaban several months ago and attempted murder of two Hogwarts seventh years, Hermione Granger, and his very own son, Draco Malfoy. The previous charges of his first arrest still remain. One Auror, seen in the above photograph commented, "Malfoy will be put under high security guard, similar to that of Sirius Black's arrest. Hopefully, he won't escape this time."

Previously mentioned Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy recaptured him last week on the Hogwarts grounds late that night. The specific details of said capture are unknown now under request of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. "Who cares how it was done, as long as it was." Said Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts.

An official investigation is being held as to whether or not Malfoy shall be receiving the Dementor's Kiss later on.'

I looked up at the Slytherin table to smile at Draco but he wasn't there. As I looked around the room I heard the Great Hall doors close firmly shut. "Is everything all right Hermione?" asked Ron who was pouring more milk into his cereal bowl.

"You bet! I'll catch you guys up in Potions." I said as I folded the paper and put it in my bag. Before they could ask me why, I walked out of the hall.

There was no sign of Draco; no rustling of robes, or clicking of heels. He probably left for Potions early. With this in mind I made my way towards the dungeons. I passed the many dungeons before the Potions one. Suddenly something grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth with its' hand and something was put around my eyes. I tried to scream but the hand was in the way. The thing was pulling me backward into one of the smaller dungeons and I heard the rusty hinges on the wooden door creak shut. I felt like crying but I didn't want to give this attacker a sense of triumph if it saw me crying. My feelings betrayed my mind and a single lone tear escaped the side of my eye.

~ Draco's POV ~

During breakfast I saw a smile begin to creep upon Hermione's features. I could tell she was reaching the end of the article, so I got up to leave. I didn't have to tell anyone, after all, I have no 'friends' in my house anyway. I walked out of the hall to wait for Hermione but I had a better idea than just waiting around. I hid in one of the smaller dungeons near the Potions one and left the door open to see and hear if Hermione was coming nearby. It was dark enough in the room so there was no need to hide behind anything, so I waited by the door.

I didn't have to wait long, only five minutes tops, until I heard soft footsteps coming down the stone steps and down the dark hallway. As she passed the door I quietly left the room and snuck up on her. Taking my black handkerchief from my pocket I tied the ends so I could blindfold her. I swiftly put it around her eyes and covered her mouth as I dragged her backward by the waist into the same dungeon that I was in.

I deepened my voice even more so she couldn't recognise it as I whispered into her ear, "If you're quiet, I'll un-blindfold you and move my hand. Be a good girl Hermione." She nodded and I slowly released my hand. I should've known she'd scream because as soon as my hand was fully off of her face she screamed. I quickly put my hand back but left the blindfold off. I released her waist, took out my wand and muttered "Lumos" to get light into the room.

"Now be quiet or I'll have to hurt you." And I playfully poked the non-lit end of my wand at her ribs. I felt my hand get wet as a tear made it's way down her face. I didn't mean to scare her this much. She nodded anyway and I released my hand and then my wand slowly.

I turned her around so she could see me. In the dim light she could still make out my face, and I hers. There was a small tear - stain on her cheek and I put my hand to her face to wipe it away. She swatted it away and glared at me. "How dare you! You scared me to death! Why in bloody hell did you pull that stunt?" she shrieked at me.

I couldn't help but smirk. "It was funny OK! Lighten up Hermione!"

She inhaled deeply and then pounced on me. I staggered back and landed on the floor. She was straddled around my waist and was beating my chest furiously. "Tell me to lighten up do you!" she hissed at me.

I laughed and easily grabbed both of her wrists with one hand and flipped her around so she was under me. I raised her arms above her head; she was helpless in that position. "Are you going to co-operate if I let you up?" I asked her.

She nodded, still mad at me. I got off of her and gave her my hand to pull her up. She took it and leaned against one of the long tables nearby. "What do you think of the article in the paper?"

"How do we know he's not going to escape? If he's being put under the same security that Sirius was, then he might escape like he did." She said.

"Sirius Black is an Animagus right?" she nodded, "Lucius isn't. So therefore, he can't escape by turning into an animal because he can't. Enough of an explanation?" I said.

"True…do you think he's really going to get the Kiss?" her face blanched at the thought of anyone getting the Dementor's Kiss; a fate worse than death.

"No. He won't. There's not enough against him. True he was, never mind, still is a death eater; he'll just get locked up because of that. And about him attacking us, that's not much of a reason. No, he'll just get locked up for eternity." Even though he really _does_ deserve the Kiss; after all the stuff he's done to me. 

"Well, it's good enough that he's getting locked up. I hate imagining anybody getting the Kiss." She visibly shuddered.

I stepped towards her and said in a husky voice, "You know, there's nothing wrong with some kisses."

She smiled, "Really? What kind are those?" She catches on fast…

I wrapped my arms around her waist and said softly, looking down to her, "These kind." And covered her mouth with mine, my wand dropping with a soft clatter.

The kiss started off soft and sweet, then got deeper with each of our movements. One of her hands that were in my hair went under the collar of my robes and my muscles jumped wherever her feather-light touches were. I pulled her neck towards me to deepen it even more and she parted her lips to let my tongue in. Using my other hand I unclasped her robe and then played with the hem of her shirt once the robe fell to the stone floor of the dungeon. I slid my hand up her shirt and made small circles at the small of her back. She moaned at the back of her throat.

We heard a low rumbling coming from outside the door and then the chattering of several voices making their way past the closed door. We broke apart; realising it was time for Potions. She hastily picked up her discarded robe from the floor and, with shaking fingers, clasped it back on herself. She started to try and fix her tousled hair, courtesy of my hands, back to its original tamed self. I myself easily ran a hand through my mussed up hair and straightened my robes. "Are you ready?" I asked her after I picked up my fallen wand.

She nodded and picked up her bag, which was thrown to the side of the door when she jumped on me. With a final pat to her hair, she opened the dungeon door and I held it open for her to go out. We were the last two people in the room so we received some stares. Some of the other guys noticed Hermione blush at the attention and nodded towards me knowingly. I did nothing but glare at them all and they all turned their unworthy attention to the waiting Professor Snape. Hermione and I turned to our separate sides of the room and sat with our own house members. It was a cruel reminder of the still separate lives we led.

~*~

~ Normal Perspective ~

The last month before the end of the year swiftly turned to the two last weeks. Hermione and Draco's unspoken no-snogging agreement seemed to be discarded since their dungeon incident. There were more spirited times when another Daily Prophet article (saying that Lucius wouldn't receive the Kiss) arrived with a very official looking letter for Draco one evening when they were both revising for their upcoming NEWTS. It was sealed with a black and gold Gringotts' seal, written in an elegant hand. The letter read:

__

Mr D. Malfoy,

It has come to our, the Gringotts' Goblins that Mr Lucius Malfoy is currently spending his time in Azkaban. As it is clearly stated in the Malfoy Fortune Degree_, _Section F _under '_Inheritance_' that if the senior Malfoy is unable to oversee all transactions of said fortune, that the next Malfoy family member would be put in control of said accounts._

Once Mr L. Malfoy inherited his fathers' fortune he specifically stated that his own wife, Mrs Narcissa Malfoy would not_ receive his fortune if he should happen to pass away. So next on the Malfoy Family Tree, you shall be placed responsible for the Malfoy Wizarding Fortune if you wish to do so._

Please send, by return owl, your acceptation or declination to be held responsible for the Malfoy Wizarding Fortune by June 1.

Thank you, 

Ethel Balestrom 

Wizard Banking Relations

Gringotts Bank; Diagon Alley

"You know I've dreamed of owning all that money since as long as I can remember?" he marvelled at the letter in his hands.

"Well then, what thought are you putting into this if your dream is coming true?" Hermione said from over the top of a History text.

"I know I'm going to do it, I'm just thinking over all the possibilities, both good and bad of owning the millions upon billions of Galleons just sitting in those near hundreds of vaults underground." He couldn't help but act pompous thinking about all his money.

"You don't _have_ to rub it into the faces of the poor Muggle-born people that are sitting here too." She said back sarcastically.

He ignored her, "I'm in charge of one of the wealthiest fortunes in England. I could buy whatever I want, whenever I want. I now have goblins in Gringotts that would be available at my call to withdraw any amount of Galleons I want. But there's also the possibility of me spending it all and putting my family into bankruptcy and never being able to live it down for as long as I live."

"Well, you could always _work_ and get money instead of swimming in the lakes of Galleons that you have. And there are obviously wizard stock markets right? Just play your cards…er…Exploding Snap packs right and you'll be rolling in even more Galleons instead of worrying that you'll spend it all on yourself, and perhaps a certain girlfriend that could always use a new book every once in a while." She grinned.

"Very funny. You want to spend who-knows-how-much-money on books? You're out of your mind! I could very well buy my own Quidditch Team! Sack all those Chudley Cannons and turn them all into…Malfoy Dragon's or something." he tried not to notice the incessant giggling and snickering from behind the worn History textbook. "But the stock idea is good, I'm fairly sure my fa—Lucius has some somewhere in the very large Manor that I live in." he smirked at his own pride.

"Yes, whatever. You keep acting as if you already _own_ all that money, when technically, you don't. Not yet anyway. Not until this," she took the letter, "Ethel Balestrom sends you back some official certification of…Malfoy Wizarding Fortune ownership." She gave him back the letter.

"Technicalities, technicalities. I'm accepting, so I own it." He took out another piece of parchment and wrote, while dictating aloud, "Miss E. Balestrom; I, Draco Malfoy hereby accept all responsibility for the Malfoy Wizarding Fortune and understand all conditions and terms that apply. Thank you, Draco Malfoy." He signed his name and tied the scroll to the leg of the patiently waiting owl and let it fly off. "Done, and done." He closed all his books and reclined on his chair, his heels on the desk.

She rolled her eyes, "Well Mister I'm-too-rich-and-snobby-for-my-own-good, if you're done revising for the History NEWTS then tell me, when did Creepy Karl of the country now known as Croatia create the concoction to help restrain evil crawling Kappas? Hmm?" she raised her eyebrows waiting for an answer.

"You know what? A bit more revising wouldn't hurt at all, would it?" he immediately sat up and continued to write his notes on his already long roll of parchment.

"That's what I thought." She grinned at him and closed her own books and went to lie down on the couch, watching her very rich, very proud, but also very cute boyfriend hastily scrawl his notes.

~ End of Chapter 27 ~

****

A/N: Hehe that one was fun to write. Especially the ending with the money and stuff. ~ sigh ~ I wish I had that much money, but in realistic dollars. Haha! And phew what a tongue twister! "**Creepy Karl of the country now known as Croatia create the concoction to help restrain evil crawling Kappas**" I tried saying that 3 times fast but I couldn't do it. L Poor me. And in case you don't know, Kappas are a Japanese water demon who waits to suck human blood from people in rivers or something. I read it in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Pretty good book if I may say so myself. hehe

And in case you're wondering when Draco's gonna answer the question from last chapter, you'll have to wait and see! Other answers to certain questions about last chapter…um…the thing that Draco suspected in last chapter won't be answered. It was just a whim thing, I don't think it has much relevance in THIS story * wink wink nudge nudge *. I'm trying to make up for the loss of chapters so I wrote this right after I read the reviews I got for chapter 26. Hope you enjoyed!

Thanks to: LadyKassandra, Audry14, hyper_shark, Mione G, ytyer6ggyhyt, Katalina O'Riley.

Also to…

****

Mediterranean Queen: Well as long as we've updated at one point in our lives then that's what counts, right? Haha! And I don't mind if you took me off your favourites list, as long as I still get a review, right? Haha! And I really got you there didn't I? Well, it WAS a question, not THE question. Hehe! Thanks for the review!

****

Calypso in Love: How is this for a non-procrastinated chapter eh? Less than 48 hours! Take that! Heck, they could be freaky evil twins, use your imagination! But I wanted to creepiness to be there, yay I've completed my goal! Perhaps you've figured the two men out, but I'm not revleaing it now, maybe in the sequel, but not in FL, it's semi-advertisement for the new story I tell ya! You're right, it was a simply choice, so I picked the dying one! Wait…no…the writing one! Yes! That's it! Aren't I smart? Yup, that's me. Haha! 

****

TFG: I made up for the loss of chapters over the month! This one, in less that….48 hours since the last one! I have been redeemed!

****

Chrissy: Well, they are Ministry officials, but there could be something up with them. Like I said they don't play any relevance in THIS story. *Grin* harharhar. It WAS a question though, I'm purty darn sneaky aren't I? Haha! 

****

Mackie: Thank you thank you thank you! It's a constructive criticising review! I haven't had one of those in a while! Well, about the eyes, that's a mistake on my part, I honestly didn't know hazel eyes were GREENISH brown. I just focused on the brown. And let's IMAGINE that it was…um…mint chocolate, yeah that's right. Hehe. Making up new words is fun! It's creative!

Ah, now I think there'll only be one more chapter left! Oh no! FL will come to an end! Say it isn't so! Well, there's going to be a sequel anyway, so you'll all just have to wait for that one now won't you? Review if you would be so kind. J 


	29. Congrats

****

A/N Here is the second last chapter to Forced Love. It's much longer than the other ones, I wanted it to be really, really good. I really hope it is. ::nervous smile:: Could you really review this one please? 'Cause then I know how to write the sequel, even though I have a really simple plot line right now. Chapters 28 and 29 were originally one chapter, but it got really long, so I split it into 2 chapters. More reading for you!

Dedicated to: Professor's Cortex and Hullabub for sticking with me throughout this, and still being here after so long. And of course, to all my readers and reviewers, because without you all, then there would be nobody to please when I was writing this fic!

Disclaimer: Plot's mine, people aren't.

****

Chapter 28: Congrats

Draco received another Gringotts letter from Ethel Balestrom the following day. Enclosed was an official certificate of Malfoy Wizarding Fortune Ownership. Soon after the arrival of the letter, Draco was strutting pompously around the castle. It was hard to tell the difference between this Draco and the 12-year old one that strutted around when the Chamber of Secrets was open. Somehow, or rather from their parents, the Slytherins began to grovel on bent knee for shunting Draco away from Slytherin society. He merely laughed at them saying, "Forgiveness eh? Not bloody likely." Then continued to strut off. 

However, no matter how many times he would tell off the Slytherins, there would be another lurking around some other corner. He lost his cool demeanour when Pansy followed him for the whole morning. Normally he would be unfazed by this, but she didn't _only_ follow him. She clung on the back of his robes, pleading for redemption. He turned on her before the start of Care of Magical Creatures, and in front of everyone, Slytherins and Gryffindors alike, transfigured her into a skinny, bright pink bulldog. "Now go beg for money off some other wizard you bitch!" he hissed at her and she scampered behind Hagrid's hut towards the paddocks. 

"What's the commotion out 'ere?" Hagrid yelled as he walked out of the forest with Fang following close behind. Fang stopped when they got closer to the group of students and sniffed the air. He let out a loud booming bark and ran behind Hagrid' hut. Seconds later a pink thing was seen running into the mass of students, obviously scared of Fang running closer to it. "What is that?" Hagrid asked and picked up Pansy from behind his foot. As he looked around the class, realisation dawned on his features when he noticed Pansy missing, and he yelled out, "Who did this?"

Draco snickered, but it was loud enough for Hagrid to hear him. "Malfoy! Change Pansy back, now!"

Draco scowled and he took out his wand and with a 'CRACK' Pansy appeared being held by Hagrid by the back of her robes. She screeched for him to let her down and he did so. Once her feet touched the ground, she ran crying back into the school. "And Malfoy, 10 points from Slytherin." He, Draco, simply shrugged it off, _'Who cares if Slytherin loses points? Certainly not me.'_ He thought bitterly.

~*~

That night after dinner, Dumbledore rose from the High Table. "One quick announcement before we head for head, to all of our seventh year students, as you final year is coming to an end this upcoming Monday, we shall be holding a Graduating Dinner and Dance on that Sunday prior to the last day of term. It shall begin promptly at 7, until around midnight.

On Friday and Saturday there will be Hogsmeade trips for you to purchase whatever you need. It's up to you whether you'd like to wear muggle formal attire or wizards robes. This dinner and dance is strictly for seventh years, but you many invite a younger student if you want. That is all, now off to bed."

As students began to file out of the hall, they, as in the seventh years could only talk of the Graduation night. Once Draco got to the door, a hand was put on his shoulder. He turned around and came face to face to Professor Snape. "Draco, the headmaster would like a few words with you. Please stay back, he'll talk to you at the head table." And then he left towards the dungeons.

Draco walked by the side of the doorway, allowing students to pass, and slowly made his way to the head table. Professor Dumbledore was still seated in his gold chair, and once Draco stood nervously in front of him, he magicked a chair for him to sit in. "Mr Malfoy, there is a matter that I need to speak to you about…"

"Sir, if it's about me turning Pansy into a dog, I'm really sorry. I lost control of myself…" he rambled quickly.

Dumbledore raised a hand in silence and chuckled. "My boy, this has nothing to do with Miss Parkinson. It's regarding the Graduation Night." Draco nodded. "I would like you to prepare a Valedictorian, going away speech for the night. It should cover your feelings over the last seven years, and basically, about the future. Are you OK with that?"

Draco was in shock. He never would have thought that he, Draco Malfoy, of all people would be the Valedictorian this year or any year actually. It was known to everyone that Hermione would be the most likely candidate; not himself. He cleared his throat, "Pardon my questioning your decision, but, why me? Wouldn't Hermione be a better Valedictorian?"

Dumbledore smiled, "Academically, yes she is, but in terms of the most change, no. Over the course of mainly this year, you, Mr Malfoy have progressed the most regarding personality, knowledge and as a person. You learned to love when you thought it was not possible and to extend that love to a woman you previously despised. So you are much better suited to be Hogwarts Valedictorian."

"I understand sir. Would you like you read over my speech once I've written it?"

"No. I'm sure it'll be wonderful anyway. Now go off to bed. Ms Granger will be wondering where you've been."

Draco nodded. "Thank you for honouring me with the position."

"The pleasure is all mine Mr Malfoy."

And Draco left the Great Hall.

~*~

Once he got back to the common room he sat himself down at his work desk and positioned a quill in his hand with the tip of the feather in his mouth. _'So I have less than 5 days to make some long speech. I can't write a speech. What's it supposed to be about again? Oh yeah, feelings of the 7 years, futures, that sort of thing.'_ He thought to himself. He scribbled a few lines of introduction and then continued to twirl the feather tip in-between his lips.

"Hey, where were you?" Draco jumped at the sound of a voice behind him. He turned around and saw Hermione going to lean on the edge of his desk. She was already set for bed, wearing a pale yellow tank top and pale blue cotton pyjama pants.

"Dumbledore wanted to speak to me." Draco said. _'Should I tell her that I'm Valedictorian? How will she react?'_

"What about?" she asked and reached over to take the parchment he was writing on. "All of our NEWTs are done, you can't be doing homework. Hell, not even _I'm_ am!" she laughed.

"Um…Dumbledore told me that I'm to…be Valedictorian for the Graduation dinner." He was nervous for her response.

"I see." She said slowly, her face looked crest fallen. But then she smiled, "Congratulations though."

"You're not upset?"

"Of course I'm not! Why should I be?" she was still smiling.

"I thought you wanted to be valedictorian."

"Well, I wanted to be, but if it wasn't me, then I'm glad it's you. You deserve it." She put the parchment back and put her hand on his shoulder.

"No I don't," he shook his head, "You deserve it more than me. You are the smartest witch ever to grace Hogwarts' halls. You're Head Girl, best friend to The-Boy-Who-Lived! What am I? Son of a convict and murderer; that's what I am. Former initiate to Voldemorts' inner circle. You're much well suited for this role Hermione, not me.

"Although all that you've said is true, on one level or another, it's not a matter of _what_ you are, but _who_ you are, Draco. You've gone from a snivelling spoiled brat, to a charming, loving, caring man. If that isn't a good enough change in the wizarding world, then I don't know what is. So stop protesting and get to work with that speech! I'm going to bed. Good night." She pecked him on the cheek and went back to her room.

~*~

By Friday afternoon, Draco still didn't have a speech written. But with each passing moment, Mount Parchment got higher and higher. His dustbin was literally overflowing with crumpled parchment scrolls and quill shavings. He even requested that his meals be delivered to him directly through a house-elf, so he wouldn't have to sit in the dining hall.

Hermione was more of a nuisance than a help to him. Whenever she wasn't in Gryffindor Tower, or eating, or in the library doing God knows what as there was no homework, she was sitting with him. Apart from continuously stuffing the stray papers back into the dustbin, she was rambling on about good speech writing techniques.

As she was explaining (on deaf ear) the importance of a good speaking voice, he snapped. "Hermione, you don't need to stay here. There's a Hogsmeade trip today. You can find a dress and buy it tomorrow. Get some fresh air." He said kindly yet pointedly.

She waved it off. "I don't need a dress robe or anything. I'm creating my own. I've spent too much this year on robes and the like. And I've wanted to do some sewing on my own. It'll be a good change from just buying my clothes myself. And it'll get my creativity flowing."

"Money isn't a factor. I'll give you a hundred galleons…change…a good change…Hermione you're a genius!" she crumpled yet another roll of parchment and flung it over his shoulder. He reached over and kissed her quickly before grabbing a fresh scroll and began to write.

She smiled, "Not that _your_ creative juices are being squeezed, I'll have to do my robe." She patted his shoulder and left to her room sanctuary from the speech writing impeded.

~*~

The time always seems to fly by once you've got a grasp of your mental kite. In Draco's case, his quill and mind seemed to be in sync with each other, as he hastily scribbled the last few sentences of his Graduation speech. There was a mere hour left before the start of the Graduation ceremony and for the _past_ hour, Hermione was badgering him to get ready already.

"Draco Malfoy I'm not going to tell you again! Haul your arse to you room and get ready! We have to be there early!" she screamed from her room, through the door, over the sound of a magical hair dryer.

"Fine! I'm going! Jeez, don't get your knickers in a twist!" he yelled back, opening his room door.

~*~

__

'I really don't see why women get so worked up on events such as these! It's not as if men take a long time to get ready, unlike them!' he thought, getting into the shower.

~*~

Hermione was scrambling around her room getting herself ready. Her dress was lying on her bed nice and prettily, while its owner was prancing around wearing her knickers and bra. Hermione's wand was floating around her head, magically doing her hair while her hands were full, both clasping and unclasping necklaces and doing makeup.

Realizing that with the way her dress was styled, she cast aside the need for a necklace. She angrily muttering to herself, "Total waste of time, blasted accessories." while leaning over her bathroom counter applying eyeliner. To her side was a floating copy of '_British Vogue'_ opened to a page for simple, yet glamorous hair and makeup styles.

Currently, her wand was recreating the modern, yet still stylish, twisted and braided bun at the back of her head. She herself worked on her easy-to-do makeup, which consisted of light gold eyeshadow, reddish pink lipgloss, gold-dusted blush, and black eyeliner. By the time she was finished, so was her wand. The bun wasn't the plain old boring Prof. McGonagall style. Oh no, it was far from it! Parts of her hair that led towards the bun were twirled and braided and the bun itself was simple. It was cleanly groomed, yet still held a sultry just-got-out-of-bed look. It was tied with a long white ribbon that hung down the sides of the bun. Although the sultry-ness was still there, it looked like five different parts of her hair were twisted elegantly and individually them combined to make a sort-of, star pattern. It was pretty unique.

There was a knock at the Gryffindor door. She hid behind it so nobody would see her in her half-naked state. Ginny was standing there wearing the same powder blue dress she wore at Christmas, but she altered the high neck to a normal one. "Aren't you ready yet? You're supposed to be there early right? It's already 6:30!"

Hermione looked at her clock and shrieked. Ginny was right! "Yeah I'm almost ready. You guys will see us there. Bye!" and she hastily closed the door.

She turned to her bed and carefully unclasped the clasps and unzipped the sippers of the lying dress. Quickly putting to on, she fumbled with the top clasp at the back. "Blast." She muttered and tried to see it on the mirror.

She was very proud of her dress masterpiece: a classic Hermione Original! It was muggle style, which combined both of her old dresses. It was a halter-top dress style, with the upper torso being red and gold, and the skirt section a sheer with. The waist was a V-waist and was tied with a thick write ribbon with the ends hanging off her hips. The halter neck was embroidered with gold thread, as was the lower section of the torso. Her chest area was simply scarlet.

The skirt was made of satin, and the shiny-ness came from the over-layer of white silk with sewed on silver rhinestones. At the back of the halter-neck was a long gold chain that ended at mid-back."Gotcha." She said triumphantly once she clasped the neck clasp.

"Hermione, we're going to be late!" came Draco's voice at the door, accompanied by his quick rapping. She was busy slipping on her strappy white heels to acknowledge him. 

She didn't give him a reply because she simply opened the door while he was still standing there. She smiled at him and he grinned back. "My darling, I believe I've died an hone to heaven because you surely are an angel." He kissed her hand.

She laughed. "Draco, that was really stupid, not to mention old. Because the last time I heard that, I fell off my dinosaur *.

He shrugged and hooked his arm in hers, and the left for the Great Hall. By the time they got there, it was already 6:45. They opened the doors slightly and entered the beautiful hall. To replace the floating candles were floating chandeliers, holding what looked like stars, but were really multi-coloured fairies. Several tables (each for four people) were surrounding a large section of dance floor in the front of the Head Table. There seemed to be an additional smaller table to the left of the Head Table seated for two, but it was difficult to see, as the chandelier lights were fairly dim.

"Good evening Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger. You've arrived at last! I was wondering when you would make your appearance. And what a stunning pair you make!" Professor Dumbledore greeted them.

They walked around the small tables towards the high table. "Mr Malfoy, I shall introduce you before we start dinner and you can just walk in front of the table where a magical microphone will be." He guided them along the length of the table towards the smaller, circular one. "These are your seats. The method of ordering will be the same as it always has: you tell the plate what you want and it will serve it to you.

"Shortly after dinner will be the award ceremony then the dance for the remainder of the evening. There are refreshments to the far right if you feel peckish. Finally, you may leave when you want, but I'm sure you'd like to spend the last night here at Hogwarts with all your classmates. Now, I think I'll let the rest of the students in and tell the teachers to sit down." Dumbledore left towards the main doors and opened them to allow the stream of seventh years into the hall.

As Draco and Hermione took their velvet-cushioned seats, they saw Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville sit at one of the tables closest to the dance floor and their private table. They waved to each other and then faced Dumbledore. "The school year will be over by the end of this night. So before we start the festivities a going away speech will be given by this years' Hogwarts valedictorian." He didn't say who the valedictorian was, but instead just nodded towards Hermione's table.

People all looked at them, expecting Hermione to get up, but she just smiled and looked at Draco, who got instead. Once at the floating microphone, he cleared his throat and straightened his black satin robes. Taking out a wad of parchment out of his breast pocket, he once again cleared his throat. "I suppose you were all expecting Hermione to be up here instead of me; probably because you think, no, you know, she deserves it better than I do. Truth be told, I think so too.

"But that's not what I'm supposed to talk about. I'm supposed to say stuff along the lines of 'Don't worry, nothing will hurt you outside these walls'. But you'll all be damned if that's true. I'm supposed to tell you to shoot for the stars, but you already know that. I'm also supposed to say things along the straight and narrow lines of how I've felt about the last seven years at Hogwarts. My last six years were full of crap." There was an audible gasp amongst the Great Hall. "You can all admit it, even I can. Since I was 11, I was nothing short of an egotistical little bastard who took pleasure from hurting people. Including the person I love now." Several eyes glanced at Hermione. "So what can I say that you already don't know, or haven't realized?

"One word: change. We entered this castle as innocent, or slightly innocent depending on who you are, boys and girls. Now we're leaving as educated wizards and witches; men and women. Hopefully, you've learned something during our seven years that will help us in life. Whether it's learning how to narrowly avoid getting killed at least 5 times in your life," flickering eyes towards Harry.

"Or how to stand a cauldron upright without being drenched from head to tow with foul liquid…no wait. Some of us still have to learn that." He smirked as Neville's ears went pink. "Or even that an 11-year old Slytherin bastard can love the blasted Gryffindors, not by what how they're in, but by who they are, and how they make you feel. Who cares if some are easier to hurt or make fun of than others are, as long as they're your friends in the end. And that even someone can make the earth stop spinning when they smile at you in a certain way?" he glanced at a blushing Hermione.

"What I'm trying to say is that we've changed in one way or another. And maybe, when at least three of us are the best bloody Aurors ever, we can change our world to a better place; a place where fluffy pink bunnies are roaming the Hogsmeade streets…or maybe not the latter. We can at least try. So congrats everyone for getting this far. Seven years was a long time, but we've made it." Draco tucked the parchment back into his pocket and bowed.

~ End of Chapter 28 ~

****

A/N: That was a long chapter if I must say so myself. I have about one or two more to write 'cause they were all going to be one chapter, but it would be REALLY long, so I'm splitting them all up. I'll have 29 up in a day or two, I have to finish writing it J .

Thanks to: christine, aartee, Quimberly, Mione G, Colibi, Evenstar Princess. Peachey, kelly, Chibifuu Malfoy, .

Also to…

****

Hyper_shark: ::says in Percy voice:: No story spoliers shall be given out unless the author wishes to disclose it. Lol. Sorry though. J 

****

Calypso in Love: What a shocking thing that would be if someone was crazier than you…other than me of course. Don't worry, I'll answer the question soon enough. But in a more…um…formal way than just now. ::grin:: Waaaa 2 more chapters and FL is over!!! ::sniff:: 

****

silverstreak: Thanks for pointing that out to me. And thanks for the offer but I already have 2 ½ betas. Lol! 

****

Lady Alanna Salmalin: 3 ½ hours! Well that's not hard to believe as there were 28 chapters. Thanks for the review!

****

Prof Cortex: It seems to me that you just _can't_ stay away from these reviews eh Cortex? Oh well, you have special beta-ing privileges don't you? And what on earth do you mean 'One step ahead of you'? No way in heck are you ahead of me. :P! 

****

Star Magic: I don't know if they're going to get married…yet. Maybe, I'm still tweaking my final plot ideas. 

::sigh:: 2 more chapters left. But I suppose you're all happy that there's more to read, right? Hehe. And I can't leave you all without a final cliffhanging twist. And a twist that will probably be…hanging…or is it twisting…anyway, a twist that'll last in the sequel as well. Now you've read, now review! J 


	30. Going Away

****

A/N Fanfiction was really pissing me off! Not only was I unable to update when I wanted to for the last chapter, but it wouldn't let me read what I wanted to read! Grr it's making me mad! Well here's the second to last chapter that was originally part of the last chapter and is part of the next one. Last chapter was boring, and so is this one, but there's snogging here, so I suppose that's somewhat good enough to somehow boost the level of boring up towards not as boring. :S 

{Updated A/N as of July 19, 2002}Here's another reason, not excuse, for my late chapter-ness. I was out of town when I typed EIGHT PAGES of this on my laptop. Then one day the laptop CRASHED not allowing me to get my chapter back!!!! Do you know how much time it takes to re-type over 15 pages written? A word from the wise: VERY VERY HARD!!!! ::breathe in:: breathe out:: Well, this took a very long time to do, so I hope you enjoy it. Even though I think it's pretty darned boring…the beginning at least. Also, I have no clue how to write a song fic, even though this isn't one. There's song song-fic-ness, and I'm pretty sure it's corny.

Dedicated to: Professor's Cortex and Hullabub for sticking with me throughout this, and still being here after so long. Thanks to be new beta (for the last chapters) Sean for helping me out. And of course, to all my readers and reviewers, because without you all, then there would be nobody to please when I was writing this fic! Thanks to the 11 people who have me on their favourites list! I'm very happy now, hehe.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related articles belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The song in this chapter belongs to Avril Lavigne (Naked)/Arista Records. Inspiration for some parts of this chapter was received from Melissa D's WAHP (chapter 12 to be precise); a really great story (FYI). Asterisked (*) quote belongs to the wonderful singer Pink (My Vietnam)/Arista Records. The idea of the Crysticall belongs to me as I haven't read anything that mentioned them. I don't own Bentley (they're cool) or Chevrolet (I have two!) car companies, if I did, I'd be nearly rich.

****

Chapter 29: Going Away

The whole hall gave Draco a standing ovation for his speech. Despite the fact that it mocked some Gryffindors, it was a really, very good speech. And after all, who would expect anything written by Draco Malfoy that didn't, even slightly, make fun of somebody? He casually strolled back to his seat next to Hermione. She pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the cheek, "Do you know how beautiful that was?"

"It wasn't that good. Simple, straight to the point, and some jokes directed towards your house, typical of me. But it was hard writing a speech." Draco leaned back on his velvet chair.

She smiled, "You did a marvellous job. I'm very proud of you."

Dumbledore stood up and calmed the tumulous applause. "Excellent speech, Mr. Malfoy, excellent! And I'm sure that you fed us your words of wisdom, but now, we need to be properly fed now! But before we eat, let me introduce for your dining, and later dancing enjoyment, Miss Celestina Warbeck! A platform rose in front of the teacher's table and a lady with raven black hair and midnight blue robes walked on the stage with her band. They let out a soothing piece for the dinner. Dumbledore said, "Tuck in students!"

The hall was filled with Celestina's music, the clinking of silverware and glasses, and student's voices. Hermione was starting on her garden salad when Harry, Ron and Ginny walked up to their table. "Hermione you look fabulous!" Ginny gushed.

Harry and Ron were awkwardly shaking hands with Draco on his speech. "Nice speech Mal—Draco." Ron said gruffly.

"Thanks…Ron." He said back, his back strangely stiff.

An awkward silence followed. "So I take it we're all…friends. Rich Draco?" Harry said.

"I suppose so Harry."

Hermione was watching them all when she flung her arms around all three of them with relieved tears brimming in her eyes. "You three are so…so…stupid! It's about time you all set aside your house pride and face the music!"

While Hermione turned around and chatted animatedly with Ginny, Ron mouthed to the other two boys, "Crazy." They all laughed together.

Hermione bid her, or rather their, friends adieu for now and they left her and Draco alone to eat. They were in the process of ordering their main courses, when Draco looked up from his ordering plate, at Hermione, who was reading the menu. "Hermione?"

"Yes?" she said, still looking at the menu.

"Are you doing anything this summer?"

"I don't think so." She looked at the plate, "Grilled chicken linguini with Alfredo sauce, not too much cream sauce please." Looking back at Draco, "Other than studying for my Apparation license, sending out job applications, thank you," she said to the plate once her food appeared, "and possibly looking for a new flat to move into once I start working, no. Why do you ask?"

"Would you like to spend a few weeks at my manor? I could introduce you to my mother. But you don't have to, if your busy flat-shopping." He waved a fork full of steak in the air.

"Nonsense!" she beamed, "I'd love to stay with you! It'd be wonderful to stay in a classic English Wizarding home."

"Wonderful." He smiled back.

The rest of dinner passed smoothly enough. Dumbledore announced that they would take a small break to dance before the awards. Just as Draco was going to extend his hand to Hermione, Ron tapped him on the shoulder. "You don't mind if I step in here do you?"

Draco smirked, "Sorry Weasley, but I don't swing onto that side of the pendulum."

"Very funny Malfoy. But I meant Hermione." Ron looked at her and she nodded.

**__**

I wake up in the morning  
Put on my face  


Together they walked onto the dance floor and Ron took Hermione hand in his and put his hand on her waist. As she out her hand on his shoulder, they swayed in time with the soft music. "You know that now I don't have a problem with you and him now, right?" he asked quietly.

** __**

The one that's gonna get me  
Through another day  
Doesn't really matter  


"Of course. Ronald Weasley, you've grown up." She smiled at him.

"Thanks, I guess." Silence. "When someone saves a best friend, I tend to look at them in a new light. Even if that light is slightly brighter than the one before."

"I wouldn't expect anything less of you Ron."

**__**

How I feel inside  
'Cause life is like a game sometimes  


When the song ended, Hermione went over to Draco. He was reclining in his chair, lazily twirling a fork in the air. "It's about time that you've come back. I was getting lonely." He feigned sadness.

**__**

But then you came around me  
The walls just disappeared  


"Sure you were. You could've danced with someone." She sat next to him.

"Like who? Pansy? Yeah right. Ginny? Ha! Like Potter would let me. See, there's no girl who would want to dance with poor me."

"And you don't make the effort to ask anyone." She said pointedly.

"Perhaps. And maybe I don't want to make you jealous by dancing with some _other_ stunningly beautiful girl." He smirked.

**__**

Nothing to surround me  
And keep me from my fears  


"Really! Well them Mr. Malfoy, you're dancing with me." She stood up and pulled him out of his seat.

**__**

I'm unprotected  
See how I've opened up  
Oh, you've made me trust  


Once on the dance floor, they danced together conversing quietly. "You knew I was going to do that didn't you?" she asked him.

**__**

I've never felt like this before  
I'm naked  
Around you  
Does it show?

"Of course I did. You're an open book and it's so easy to fold your corners."

"Sure it is." She muttered and rested her head on his shoulder, and her arms around his neck.

**__**

You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked  
Around you  
And it feels so right  


He bent his head and kissed her neck, up to her hair. Once in a while he would nip at her skin and soothe the area with his tongue. She wasn't completely idle during his ministrations. Her hands were massaging his neck and the back of his head. Occasionally she would play with the hairs at the back of his neck.

**__**

I'm trying to remember  
Why I was afraid  
To be myself and let the  
Covers fall away  


They were interrupted by Harry, dancing with a giggly Ginny. "You two are being watched you know." He said.

Draco moved his head a fraction away and growled, "Bugger off Potter."

Harry grinned and left Hermione and Draco alone to snog.

**__**

I guess I never had someone like you  
To help me, to help me fit  
In my skin

They vacated the dance floor when the song ended and went back to their table. He got her to sit in his lap where he played with the gold chain at her back. "What are we going to do for the summer?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she said.

"When would you like to come to my house? How long would you like to stay? Those sort if trivial questions."

"I was thinking that first I go home for a few weeks, July perhaps, then I could see you. But I don't want to impose n any of your mother's plans." She said, turning her head to face him.

"That's quite alright. My mother never has plans. If she does, she's just not at home." He said casually.

"OK them. I'll introduce you to my parents. They won't take kindly to some boy whisking me off to his castle for hald of my summer."

"Understandable," he nodded, "I'll just have to charm their socks off so they'll have to let me whisk you off to my castle for half of her summer. To put it in your terms."

"The irresistable Malfoy Charm?"

"Is there another?" he grinned.

"You're horribly conceited. You know that right?" she laughed.

**__**

I never felt like this before  


"Of course I am. When one owns an incredible large sum of money, mostly gold by the way, I have every right to be." He said pointedly.

"Sure you do. Back to the original topic, I'll introduce you at King's Cross. How are you getting to your _manor_?" she asked.

"Mother usually has a portkey ready for me at the station. She'll send it with a servant or something. I'll get it when you leave."

"OK then." She said shortly and leaned on his chest and shoulder.

After a few more dances and casual conversations, the time was only 9 o'clock. Harry and Ron left for a quick walk outside on the grounds. "How are things with you and Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Great. She's really wonderful." Harry replied.

"Well, she's only been swooning over you for the past 6 or so years. Plus, she's a Weasley. We're all wonderful." Ron and Harry laughed.

"What do you think of Hermione and Malfoy?" Harry asked nervously, unsure of Ron's reaction.

Ron'ws steps faltered slightly, but he just shrugged. "I dunno. You must admit it was really strange at first. Definitely shocking. But I don't know really."

"I know what you mean. The 11-year old part of me would just curse Malfoy into oblivion for even talking to Hermione, but now, I respect him, but I'm not sure what else I feel. I have a strange feeling that something's going to happen." Harry said curiously.

"A good thing? Or a bad thing?" Ron turned serious, "I swear if you pull a Trelawney you're going to have another pair of legs to run with once I get you!"

Harry laughed. "Very funny. But I'm not sure whether it's a good or bag thing. Perhaps both."

"Harry! Ron! Is that you?" a voice yelled out from the main doors.

They turned and squinted at the silhouetted figure of Ginny Weasley. "Come in now! They're having the award ceremony now!" she called and went back inside. 

Back inside the crowd was all facing the Head Table. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were standing up. Holding a long roll of parchment was Professor Dumbeldore, while McGonagall was opening a large crate next to her. "We shall now be holding an awayd ceremony for all of you." Prof. McGonagall said,

Murmers echoed the hall. "Yes, we'll say a category then the winner or winners. Then they will receive a certificate and a miniature Hogwarts statuette." Dumbledore summoned one of the contents of the crate. He held up a gold plated figurine of Hogwarts on a shiny claw-footed, ebony stand. "We'll read them out quickly so you can all start dancing again."

Professor McGonagall unrolled the scroll and said loudly, "Most Athletic is Harry Potter." Harry got up slowly from his seat and got the award. "Funniest, Dean Thomas."

The list went on and on until several people received awards. They were:

Most stylish: Lavender Brown

Most Quidditch obsessed: Ronald Weasley

Most likely to succeed: Hermione Granger

Surliest: A tie between Crabbe and Goyle

Loudest: Pansy Parkinson

Bravest: Harry Potter

Valedictorian: Draco Malfoy

Most house pride: Seamus Finnigan

Favourite twins: Parvati and Padma Patil

In total, the ceremony took only an hour. The rest of the remaining two hours were spent dancing to the delightful music of Celestina and socializing. Draco and Hermione danced for a bit before excusing themselves from the dining hall to the open air of the grounds.

__

[A/N: This is where I got before my computer crashed_.]_

They walked around the lake several times, with their arms around each other, and enjoyed each other's company. Once they got tired of walking, they sat on the worn stone front steps. Hermione sighed and rested her head on Draco's broad shoulder. "What is it?" he asked quietly. It would be harsh to destroy the content silence by talking to loudly.

"Nothing. Just rethinking the memories of the past years. I'm really going to miss it here. It was like a second home."

He nodded. "All the memories good and bad, all happened here."

**__**

I'm naked  
Around you  
Does it show?  


"Yeah," she chuckled, "What ever happened to the stuck-up git I knew last year?"

"He's still around. Just...on a hopefully permanent vacation."

"I wouldn't say that. Things wouldn't be the same without him sometimes." She looked up at him, "Without him, my teeth wouldn't be normal, and without him, I wouldn't have such a smart mouth."

He was smiling and was close to doing something he was positive he would never do, ever: he was near tears. _"Why am I smiling, let alone tearing up? She's reminding me of my old self."_

**__**

You see right through me  
And I can't hide

She was still talking though, "And, most importantly, you wouldn't be the person you are now without him." By the end of her rant, she lifted her head and kissed the underside of his jaw, near the apex of his jaw and neck. He found the simple act extremely intimate and passionate and loving; even more so than a regular kiss.

**__**

I'm naked  
Around you  
And it feels so right  


Draco felt Hermione's waist for the end of her ribbon belt. He pulled it towards him and she moved her body in front of him. He released the ribbon and slowly snaked his right arm around her waist, pulling her onto his lap, facing him. She opened her mouth to question him when he shut her up with his hand. "Shut up Granger." He said, smirking. He moved the same hand to take hold of her neck and ever so slightly moved the pad of his thumb across her lower lip.

**__**

I'm naked

She herself moved her arms from his shoulders to loosely around his head. Slowly their lips met softly. It continued to get deeper and passionate and after their tongues came out to play in their combination of frenzied emotions the kiss broke for the need of air. Draco moved to the left side of her neck where he had to tug at the dress's neckline to gain his wanted access to her skin. She was planting light kisses under his earlobe. Occasionally a muscle would jump and quiver slightly underneath her lips. 

Her hands went from massaging the back of his head to the back of his neck then the bare skin at his shoulders under the robe. While one hand undid the top clasp, the other snaked under the collar to the flesh under it. The skin beneath her fingertips was warm, even in the cool night air, and trembled at the soft pressure. Her tongue lightly flicked out at his earlobe and he released a deep, rumbling, guttural moan at the back of his throat; a sound as if he had tried to contain it. He continued to pull her closer against him, seemingly to swallow her body with his.

**__**

Does it show?

That sound triggered Hermione's sense back into action. It wrestled with the lust and passion of the moment until it won. Barely. She removed her hand from his shoulder blades and pulled back from Draco's neck. "Draco, stop. We should, now." She breathed raggedly, craning her own neck from his mouth.

His strong grip around her waist held fast, still pressing her body towards and against his own. He refused to stray from the crook of her neck and shoulder. Nuzzling it, he murmured, "Wait." Seconds later he retracted his face from her skin and looked at her. Their chests were heaving against each other and they released laboured breaths. As she peered into the grey depths that were his eyes, she bit her bottom lip nervously. All she saw there was the shimmering lust, the raw passion, rippling across the surface of those eyes.

Sure, they'd gone farther on the ladder of passion, with the romantic and rather intimate caressing from Draco, but to take that outside, on the front stairs of the castle? Never. She knew there would be a day when she wouldn't, maybe even couldn't, stop him. Despite how loudly her mind screamed like a banshee at her. They never went too fast, he seemed at ease to respect the mental wishes of Hermione of a slow relationship. Or at least slower than he normally did in past experiences with women. This was what scared her: the past—his past.

**__**

Yeah, I'm naked  


The past that charmed the knickers off a girl, and sometimes that was literal. How many times had she herself heard late at night, past years ago, from the giggling Lavender and Parvati that they wished they knew the details of some late night date between some Ravenclaw or Slytherin and Draco? Too many times, that was for sure. During her contemplation, she subconsciously lowered her gaze from his eyes to his chest, more specifically the engraved silver dragon clasp that she herself undid. Looking back at his face, his eyebrow was raised slightly in a sexy, yet confused and still concerned fashion. She quickly dropped her line of vision to the stone stair behind his shoulder.

~

He simply sat there, watching her expression of equal passion change to one of worry. Her eyebrows were furrowed, forehead crinkled, and her lips pout slightly as she nervously chewed her bottom lip. Her eyes changed from brown to a dark purplish-grey: anxiety? Worry? Confusion? Take your pick.

**__**

I'm so naked around you  


Whichever one it was, he knew he didn't like it much, it even scared him. Fear that wasn't the one that children got when being told of monsters underneath their beds and in closets, but a fear that wives for when their children were out late at night, or for a husband on a lengthy trip and wasn't sure whether they would return. Perhaps a fear of when married couples left each other for no reason at all: that the one they loved would be lost.

Then she spoke, "You're probably angry. Maybe even disappointed at me." You could hear the strain in her voice, keeping her from shedding tears.

He was thoroughly shocked. "What?" he said, not believing his ears.

"You know what I said." She said back quietly.

"Why would I be angry or disappointed with you?" he asked, cupping her face and gently making her face him.

Questioned answers ran a marathon in her mind, _'What do you expect from me? What am I not giving you? What could I do for you, to make me okay in your eyes…* '_ But she discarded the questions for a blatant, "Oh c'mon Draco! I_ know _you've gone farther, faster, and you probably think I'm being a tease or something…" but her mouth moved faster than her mind so she didn't know how else to continue.

**__**

And I can't hide

He continued to look at her then said jokingly, "I take it you're done." But turned serious, "I don't acre, let alone think, about those other girls, Hermione." His voice sincere.

"But, you might not think about me then." She said quietly, dropping her head yet again.

It was his turn to bite his tongue. What was he to say to that? '_Of course Hermione, one day I will._' Of course not! He knew he wouldn't, but how to assure her that he wasn't? "I won't Hermione." It was straightforward, no stuttering, perfectly Draco, but would she take it seriously.

"That's good." She replied, equally simple. She turned around and leaned back on his chest and shoulder. Together they looked at the stars and the full moon. Had they looked hard enough, a faint grin could be seen on the moon man's face.

**__**

You're gonna see right through, baby

****

~*~ _[A/N: Terribly sorry if I made Hermione too emotional there. I wanted her emotionally nervous…continue.]_

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were in their usual compartment at the end of the train, heading home. As Ginny, Harry and Ron played their second game of Exploding Snap, Hermione unrolled her Graduating scroll. "You know Hermione, yours is exactly like ours, and their not that nice looking." Ron said matter of factly.

"I'd rather look at one with my name, than yours. No offence Ron, but I like my name better." She smirked, looping the red ribbon around her finger.

Written in elegant purple script was Hermione's full name in the centre of the cream parchment. The signatures of both Professor's Dumbledore and McGonagall were on the bottom and on the bottom right hand corner was the Gryffindor crest. On the opposite side was the Head Girl crest, just altered to say _Hermione Granger_ on the flowing banner the winged lion was holding and _Head Girl_ on the bottom. At the top of the page was the Hogwarts crest, a gold outline engraved into the parchment. "You were wrong Ron." She said, looking at him over the scroll.

"How?" he said, poring over his cards.

"Mind isn't the same as yours. Mine has the Head Girl symbol." She grinned as she rolled her certificate.

Ron rolled his eyes and said, mock shocked, "Really! Oh no! They must've left that out on mine! We must turn the train around so I can get my _Head Girl symbol_."

She laughed along with Ginny and Harry. "I'll be right back. Off to find Draco." Hermione said, "I'm in next game too." She smiled as she left the compartment.

"10 galleons says she's off to snog him senseless." Ginny quipped. Her comment was greeted by the disgusted looks from Ron and Harry. "You're so immature."

~

Hermione neared the middle of the train when one of the compartment doors slid open and Draco strolled out. "I was just coming to look for you." She said as she shepherded him back into the empty compartment. "Like being alone don't you?"

"No, Crabbe and Gyole were here, but they left to ravish the food trolley before any other pigs did the deed. Do you need something?" he sat down.

She rummaged into her pockey and fished out a clear, crystal ball, about the size of a muggle baseball. "Is that a Remembrall? I didn't thing you needed on Granger." He joked.

Sitting next to him, she put the ball out in front of her. "Nope. It's a Crysticall, same manufacturers as the Remembrall people; they don't have much design imagination." She grinned, "My parents gave it to be last summer as a _very_ early Graduation gift. What it does is—"

He silenced her by raising his hand, "I'm not as daft as Weasley. I know what it does. It's configured to areas of a person's home so you can contact people in that vicinity." He said simply, leaning back on the seat.

She punched his shoulder with her free hand. "Don't make fun of Ron. And you're right." He smiled pompously. "I have this 'hooked up' to several mirrors in my house so I can talk to my parents when I want to. I have one of my hairs in it to connect it my home and a piece of my bedroom mirror so it's connected to mirrors in my house." She pressed a small gold button on the ball and it sprung open in half. There lay a long, glittering brown hair and a glass shard in a silver and crystal compartment. She held her hand out in front of Draco expectantly.

He was itching to joke around and shake it but just stared at it blankly, then to Hermione. "What?"

She sighed deeply and roughly pulled out one of his own blonde hairs. He yelped and massaged his scalp. "You could've asked!" he said angrily.

"I did." She grinned broadly.

He sarcastically commented, with the air of an automated phone maching, "I'm sorry, but I don't have the psycho ability to communicate telepathically. Next time, please mentally call Trelawney next time."

She broke out into a fit of giggles. "I know, but that way is much more fun." she put his hair in the open compartment in the ball and it shut with a hissing sound. "There! Now I can call you over the summer. Or actually, you can call me."

"No, I can't." he shook his head, "I don't have one of those." He said, surprisingly, without a trace of jealously or resentment.

"You're so cute when you're stupid!" she laughed as he scowled. "I'm giving this to you once I call my parents." And she grasped his hand. "And you can't refuse. You're calling me this summer and that's that."

He shrugged and sighed. He wasn't going to argue with her once her mind was made up; it was one of those things you tended to catch on about. She cleared her throat and spoke clearly into the ball, still held at arms length, "Jonathan and Marie Granger; Granger Residence."

The ball pulsed a red light, like a beating heart, hummed faintly, and the image of Hermione's parents swirled into view. "Hi mum! Hi dad!" Hermione greeted.

The Grangers smiled and waved, "Hermione, dear, we were just leaving for the statio. Is everything alright? How's the train ride back?" Jonathan Granger asked, pushing his spectacles higher n his long nose.

"Everything is fine. I wanted to introduce you to a…friend of mine." Hermione moved the ball so her parents could see Draco. "Mum, dad, this is D—David Mallory. He's in Hufflepudd and brand new to Hogwarts this year." She stuttered then cleared her throat.

_'What is she playing at?'_ Draco thought as he glanced at Hermione.

"Nice to meet you David." Mrs Granger greeted.

"The pleasure is all mine Mrs Granger. I'm honoured to have met the parent's of Hermione." He flashed his Malfoy smile, automatically turning on the charm as he talked to Hermione's parents.

"Yes mum. I was wondering if I could spend a few weeks at David's house over the summer. Of course once I get my Apparation license and a job, maybe a flat…I'll be hope first of course. Please?" Hermione asked.

Hermione's parents were in silence for a moment. "We'll think about it." Mr Granger said.

Hermione muttered sourly, "Okay."

Marie looked down to where her watch - which was obviously - out of view and gasped. "Hermione we must be going now if we want to beat the traffic and be there when you arrive. Bye hun, love you!" the Grangers gave a final wave and swirled out of view.

Hermione put the now clear ball in her lap and sighed. "That's it then. They'll _think about it_. Once they see you at the station they'll let me see you. Draco, are you listening to me?" she looked over at him.

After a second he looked up like he didn't know she was talking to him. "Are you talking to me Hermione?"

"Of course I am, Draco."

"Draco? Who's Draco? I'm _Da-vid_." He emphasised the name sarcastically. "_Really_ Hermione, I thought you had enough _Gryffindor courage_ to actually introduce me." He said coldly.

"I'm sorry, really I am. I had to know how they'd react if I just asked them first and you were a friend. If I told them you were a Malfoy they'd immediately remember the 12-year old pointy-faced brat who's father fought with Mr Weasley at Flourish and Blots.

"And here we go with the past again. Dammit Hermione just forget my past for a bleeding minute will you!" he yelled angrily at her.

"She just stared at the ball in her lap and rolled it around. "Sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to blow up at you like that."

"No, I'm sorry. Really I am." She put the ball to her side and swung one of her legs to his other side and put her hands on both sides of his face. "I'll—tell them—later in—the summer—Promise." She said between kisses on his lips, nose, and cheeks.

He raised his eyebrows. "You should really say sorry like that more often. Because then I'd get upset more often as well." He smirked, then scowled, "But really! Hufflepuff! You could've said Ravenclaw if not Slytherin! At least Ravenclaw isn't full of wankers like Hufflepuff." He said feigning outrage.

She kissed him. "Very funny." And he pulled her head down to capture her lips with his.

~

Ten minutes later, Hermione returned to Ginny, Harry, and Ron. She was flushed and her hair was mussed. They took one look at her and Ginny giggled to the two boys who were exhanging sickened looks. "Told you so. That'll be 10 galleons boys."

~

Another hour later they were all getting off the train, sluggishly hauling their trunks alongside them. Hermione saw Draco give him trunk to a tall, very thin, very pale man. Despite the hot weather, he was dressed in a black, pinstriped suit and tie, with a large ruffled collar, leather gloves, and a chauffeurs hat. She shrugged and went to say goodbye to Harry and Ron.

"Are we going to be the best bloody Aurors or what?" Ron said jovially.

She hugged each of them and kissed them on the cheek. "Harry, what are you doing this summer?"

"Move out of the Dursley's first and find a place on my own. Hey Ron, Percy's moved out tight?" Ron nodded. "Could I move in with you? I'll pay rent, and I'm not taking no for an answer—the money I mean." He said hastily.

Ron's face brightened considerably and he yelled, "Yeah you can! It'll the great! Mum and Dad already like you, so they'll have no problem about it!"

Ginny, who was with them, squealed and hugged Harry around the middle. Hermione laughed. An arm went around her waist and she looked up and saw Draco looking at her. He nodded towards Mrs and Mr Granger who just came through the barrier and were looking for her. She nodded and said to Ron and Harry, "I'll see you guys in Auror Training in the fall. Right?"

"Right." They said simultaneously. "Maybe even before that." Harry added. They shared one last hug and Hermione and Draco went over to the waiting Grangers.

Hermione pulled both her parents into hugs and kissed each of them on the cheek. "Mum, dad, this is David; the boy you saw on the train. David, this is my mum, Marie, and my dad, Jonathan."

Draco bowed politely and kissed Mrs Granger's hand and shook Mr Granger's. "I'm pleased to meet you both Mr and Mrs Granger."

"Nice to meet you too David." Jonathan said.

"Mum, dad, have you thought about whether I could visit David in the summer?" Hermione asked persuasively.

Marie started, "Yes we have. And we've decided that…" she nodded towards her husband to continue.

"We've decided that it's too early to tell, so we'll discuss it more at home." He said firmly and finally.

Hermione frowned, sighed, and said glumly, "Okay. Do you mind if I meet you at the car? I want to say goodbye to David first." Hermione's parents nodded and carried the trunk through the barrier.

Once they were gone, Hermione turned to Draco, "I'll make them let me see you. Promise." She gave him a timid smile.

"Okay. I'll write you." He pulled her towards him.

"Oh that reminds me," She got the Crysticall from her pocket and put it firmly in his hand. "Call me too then. I won't be going anywhere this summer so I'll always be home to talk to you."

He put the ball in his pocket and kissed her head. She put her arms around his neck and they stood there in each other's embrace amongst the quickly emptying platform. Then he bent his head to kiss her and they shared a long kiss filled with the thought of possibly not seeing each other all summer; maybe the rest of their lives, depending on where their lives took them. The train whistle blew, warding away stragglers from the empty platform; albeit the pair and the man who was obviously Draco's butler or driver. Said servant spoke loudly in his thick accent, but a voice that was deep and echoing, "Master Malfoy, we should be leaving now. Your mother shall be awaiting our arrival." He called urgently.

Once his abnormally skinny servant finished his beckoning call, Draco pulled his lips away from Hermione's. "I have to leave now. I'll talk to you over the summer. Write to tell me when you can come over." He kissed the tip of her nose.

"I will." She said back, "I love you."

"Love you too." He said, but with only a small amount more than half the heart that he wanted. He released her from his embrace and stepped back from her.

She mouthed a good-bye and walked through the platform barrier. When she fully disappeared from his view, he walked to his chauffeur with his hands in his trouser pockets. The companion held out a set of keys towards Draco with his free hand. Once he touched it he felt the strong pull around his navel and they vanished into a swirl of green, brown and the smell of manure.

When his feet touched the ground again he was standing on the side of a worn dirt road. In front of him a sleek Bentley limousine was parked and his servant was hauling his trunk into the boot of the car. Behind him there were cows and horses grazing in the country field, unfazed by the sudden appearance of two men and a trunk. Well, those were muggle animals anyway. If mooncalves and _winged_ horses saw them, they'd actually take notice.

They started driving on the road towards Malfoy Manor when the driver turned all the way around in his seat to offer Draco a glass of champagne. "Thank you Carl." He said, taking the glass.

"Don't mind me asking sir, but care to tell about your female friend back at the platform?" Carl asked, turning back around at the front of the car.

"Hermione Granger. Girlfriend." He said simply while sipping his drink.

"I see. She's obviously a very different girlfriend than your previous beau's. You don't normally talk to their _parents_ if it's a school friend."

He grinned. "Nothing gets past you does it Carl? And she is very different. Everyone else was just a…fling, you know? But Hermione, she's…she's really different. Plus I need to get in her parents good graces so they'll let her stay at the manor in August." He moved up the car to refill his flute.

"Does the Mistress know about that invitation?"

"No she doesn't. I have to get in her good graces too." He swirled his drink. "Is Mother in a good mood?" he asked skittishly.

Carl looked at the dashboard clock. It read '_Late as hell'_. "Well, seeing as we are about 20 minutes late due to your escapades on the platform, I doubt she is."

He scowled, "Crap."

****

~*~

Hermione got into the waiting Chevrolet outside the station. As the Grangers were getting onto the highway, Jonathan asked Hermione, "What took you so long?"

She fidgeted a bit at her window seat. "Saying some extensive good-bye's. That's all."

"You don't say good-bye to Ron and Harry for 15 minutes." Marie said.

_'15 minutes!'_ Hermione thought, amazed. "Well, I always see them during the summer at Ron's but seeing as I might not see David again – _ever again _– we had to exchange Floo numbers." _Smooth Granger_'she mentally smirked.

"But we aren't connected to that Floo Network, dear." Marie said.

_'Damn' _Hermione did some quick thinking. "I realized that and since he is a pureblood and doesn't own a telephone, I gave him my Crysticall and taught him how to use it. Then we promised to write and he'd call me." '_Double smooth'_

"Okay Hermione, we understand." Mr Granger paused, "So, any plans to see Ron and Harry this summer?"

"Not at the moment, no we don't. Harry might move in with the Weasley's but we didn't talk about visiting this summer. So my summer is pretty free of plans this year, as I'm not _visiting_ anybody. Right mum?" she hinted, awfully conspicuously.

"We'll think about it Hermione." Her father said plainly, leaving Hermione in a huff.

They reached home in the next hour. Hermione lugged her trunk up to her room where she smiled. _'Back at home'_ she thought happily. Her room was a light yellow colour, which never failed to cheer her up. A large bookcase (full of books) was near her window, and next to that was a neat little desk. All of which was to her left. The right side of the room had her double bed in the middle of the room. Against the wall across from the bed was a small dresser and a larger armoire. A large mirror sat atop the dresser. _'It's good to be home.'_ She thought. 

While she was unpacking, somebody knocked on the door and a squealing _"Hermione!"_ followed.

She turned quickly and saw her next-door neighbour Katie standing in front of her arms outstretched, waiting for a hug. Hermione did so, and was later pulled to sit on her own bed with Katie to the left of her. She and Katie weren't exactly best friends, but they were friends. It was a sort of relationship she had with Lavender and Parvati; more than acquaintances, but not like, say, Ginny. Katie had long, dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes. She was fairly pretty and since fourth year, reminded Hermione very much like Fleur Delacouer…but a muggle. "I saw you guys pull into your driveway. How was school?" Katie asked.

"Fine. I'm a bit sad too 'cause I'll miss people, but it's OK." Hermione said, making conversation.

"Oh me too." Katie grinned furiously. "Before I forget, who's the boy?"

"B-boy? What do you mean?" Hermione blinked.

"Really Hermione! Haven't you seen youself in the mirror? And I can tell you've been having some fun at school with some guy." She gave a knowing grin.

"How?" Hermione asked from interest.

"Have you seen the _thing_ on your neck yet! My God! It's huge! It's bigger than a pound!" Katie said loudly.

Hermione jumped off thebed and ran to her mirror. Katie was right. Lying prominently on the left side, at the base of her neck was a dark reddish-brown hickey. It was larger than a sickle, but not as big as a galleon. She touched it. _"Oh he probably knew it was there. Stupid prat didn't clear it._' She could imagine Draco smirking.

"Well, now that you know it's there, aren't you doing to tell me who did it?" Katie was nearly dying with anticipation.

Hermione sighed. _'Yes, definitely like Lavendar and Parvati_'. It was like telling a rock to move. "My boyfriend. Happy?"

"Not particularly. It's almost as if you don't _want_ me to know this Hermione." Katie frowned, "Give me the details!"

She had to bite her tongue to not laugh out loud. "His name is Draco Malfoy and we've been seeing each other since October." Katie's expression urged her on. "Um, he has light blonde hair, almost silver, and greyish-blue eyes. He's pretty tall, and, that's it."

"I think you've scored it big. He sounds like a darling. Well, what's he like?" the girl was nearly living off this information.'

"He's nice when he wants to be, really sarcastic, mean when he's not nice. Smart, funny in a sarcastic way. Witty. Very charming, but also occasionally self-centered. He's really two people at once. Like one moment he's charming the socks off teachers and a second later he's making fun of people." Hermione smiled thinking about him.

"Wow Hermione. D'you have a picture of him?"

Remembering that her friend was a muggle, and all the pictures she had of him were moving, she quickly said, "No, they-they're not developed yet. I still have to do that."

Katie sighed. "You're so lucky Hermione. It's really hard trying to find a normal guy these days. One that's sweet, charming, and don't forget hot." She giggled.

Hermione simply smiled smiled. "You're right, it is. And I guess I am lucky. I really have to finish un-packing. And I have to cover this _island_ on my neck before my parents see it. She rubbed the hickey.

"Oh! You haven't told them yet!" she gasped. "Are you?"

"Of course I am, just not now." She ushered the blonde girl out of the room.

"One more question. Why didn't you hook with this guy before?" she resisted being pushed out the door.

Hermione laughed. "He was the biggest bastard in the school! But I love him now. Bye Katie!" and she closed the door, laughing.

Her laughed subsided and she went to her mirror to inspect her 'marking'. She took out a bottle of concealer and dabbed the contents over the mark. "Yeah, I love him now." She said to her mirror.

~ End of Chapter 29 ~

****

A/N: Phew! I'm done! Wow that was 17 pages long. The next one's going to be that long. I might put an epilogue at the end (duh). I really hoped you all liked this chapter. It's taken me _ages_ to write and put up! I relaly will try and put up 30 and the Epilogue ASAP! Thanks to these _amazing_ reviewers!

Thanks to: hyper_shark, Ginn, rfhrh, lilpinkbunny, Colibi, Jessica, kandihartz, ~anonymous~.

Also to…

****

christine: Thanks so much for your encouraging words J 

****

Calypso in Love: I'm baaaaack! You miss me? So sorry I couldn't tell you that the last chapter was up, I just wanted to get it out sooo fast! I'll tell you when the FINAL chap is up.

****

Jreader88: Yeah there will be a sequel, this is almost done, so I can start on that ASAP.

****

Baby_angel99: Are you still waiting? I've kept you waiting long enough. Thanks!

****

Holly Radcliffe: I know! I love this pairing as well. It's when people say stuff like that that make me so happy to write! 

****

Colibi: Thanks, I really am no good at writing speeches that I really _need_ to write, like for school or something. It's okay about the end, as there's my sequel! Yaaay!

****

Kate268: Wow, thanks! This fic was just for fun to see if I could really write well, and all the lovely reviews are really telling me I am. Thanks!

****

Hp4eva: I know! That was my inspiration for that chapter, my grade 8 Graduation…which wasn't too long ago…but inspiration nonetheless. The cliché type...thanks…never really thought of it that way, but thanks. J I'll try and put in some really huge, major thing to do to Pansy in the next chapter, and it'll be just for you! Hm…I'm gonna hafta talk to my betas about ideas.

****

ChoChangAtHrt87: I really wanted a lot of suspense in this fic and I guess I did it! Oh wow, it did? Tears? That's so nice. Whevener I read somethings that happens too, so I know what you mean. Thanks for the compliment too!

****

Lena: All I have to say is: LOL! 

****

D Suzanna: Actually it didn't take me long at all. I'd say about…15 minutes to write it and think about it. But I did have really good inspiration from my own Graduation, so that helped a lot. I'm glad you liked the speech.

::sigh:: 1 more chapter left. Well, all good things end eventually, now don't they? Now you've read, now review! J 


	31. Family Ties

A/N I am so terribly, terribly, sorry for being an ass and not updating at all for at least 3 months. I have an excuse but it probably isn't good at all. Ahem. I've just started high school and I'm getting used to being in this "gifted" program/course load. I actually had this part of chapter 30 written a while ago, but I was lazy and didn't want to type it up. UNTIL I got a lovely email from Rebecca B; so that is why I dedicate this part of chapter 30 to her.  
  
I'm sorry if there are some errors in this, but since it's the last chapter (half) I don't want to bother my beta's with this. And I think they've been queer and forgot what's happened so far. :S. But I still love you Cortex and Hullabub. So if there are some really big, totally noticeable errors, email me/review and tell me so I can get those fixed up ASAP.  
  
Posting this in honour of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets opening today (in Canada, the US, and in the UK). I came back from seeing it today; it is really good. And Tom Felton is so unbelievably gorgeous.  
  
Dedicated to: Every wonderful person who actually took the time to read through 30 chapters of fiction, to those who reviewed and my marvellous beta readers Cortex and Hullabub! And a very special dedication thank you to Rebecca B. She made me haul my procrastinating ass to the computer and write this. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related articles belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros./AOL Time Warner Pictures.  
  
Chapter 30a: Family Ties  
  
Draco got out to the limo once it had passed through the wrought iron gates and onto the stone path, heading towards the Malfoy Manor. The light reflected off the dark windows, hardly saying "Welcome back Draco" but blinking eerily down at him. His large four-story mansion, made entirely of grey-white stone, loomed down at him, the towers looked like they were curving like devils horns with their long steeples.  
  
He walked silently up the rough stone steps and through the magnificently carved oak doors. Instantly, a house elf scurried to relieve Draco of his cloak then bowed away. "You're not forty-five minutes late." A calm voice came from Draco's left.  
  
He slowly turned and saw Narcissa Malfoy standing between the two large doors that led to the dining room. She was wearing light purple sleeveless robes with ruffles around the edges, and her long blonde hair cascading down her back. She wasn't smiling. Narcissa Malfoy rarely smiled unless she had or wanted to. Narcissa Malfoy held the aura of power around those she could command, and very similar to Lucius and Draco. Along with that power there was calm under pressure, and she held both with an iron fist. Draco was often scared of his mother; she reminded him of a vela.  
  
"Yes mother. There was some trouble getting off the train and on the road," he lied smoothly, as he always did; it came with years of practice. He followed Narcissa into the dining room where he sat in front of her in one of the black velvet cushioned dining chairs. Both Malfoy's hair and pale skin stood out brightly in contrast to the dark material.  
  
Her exterior changed at once. She raised her perfectly plucked eyebrows. "On the road? Did the cows break loose of their fences and hold a blockade?" Just like Draco, she knew when and how to use sarcasm. However, she smiled, and showed off her flawless white teeth. "How was the train ride back?"  
  
"Other than the constant noise by all the first years, it was fine." His voice still collected and unwavering.  
  
"That's good. You won't be going back anyway. I heard you were valedictorian. Excellent! I assume you cane out on top.for once." Her tone grew cold.  
  
Inwardly, the words stung, reminding Draco of consecutive years of criticism and shame. She was a good mother, but she could be cruel at times. Not as much as Lucius, but cruel all the same. Outwardly, he was unfazed, "Yes, barely, but first." Of course it was a downright lie, but she didn't need to know that.  
  
"Okay. Come give mummy a huug and kiss and you can get ready for dinner. 6 o'clock as always." She was smiling again.  
  
Draco rose from his chair and walked to the other end of the rectangular table. He bent his back to hug his mother, who remained sitting, and kissed her on the cheek. She kissed him back and let him walk out of the room. Once out of view from the dining room doors, he took out his handkerchief and scrubbed at the red lipstick on his cheek, staining the kerchiefs white material.  
  
He arrived in his room and headed straight to his private bathroom where he dumped the kerchief into the laundry chute. He striped down to his boxers and checked his robe pockets before dumping those into the chute as well. Leaving the bathroom, he put the Crysticall on his bedside table.  
  
'I have half an hour to waste. Might as well make the most of it.' He figured as he propped himself up on the black pillows and on his black duvet. He picked up the crystal ball and spoke clearly into it, "Hermione Granger, Granger residence."  
  
Before her face swirled into view, he head her voice echoing, "Yeah, I love him now."  
  
Her face appeared in front of him. She was dabbing concealer on the mark he gave her. "You love who now?" he asked, startling her.  
  
She gasped, dropping the concealed bottle onto her wooden dressed and out her hands to her heart. She stared at his grinning face for a moment before registering that fact that he was looking at her through her mirror. "Oh my God, you scared me! People usually start conversations by saying hello, not by asking ridiculous questions." She stood the bottle up correctly and tutted at the mess. "And now look. You make me drop my makeup." She searched for something to clear the mess.  
  
Draco snickered, "I'm sorry, I believe I've mistaken you for a witch. Because witches have wands to clean spills." He smirked at her now pink face.  
  
"Shut up." Taking her wand she directed it to the pale mess and it quickly zapped the stain away.  
  
"I suppose you're right," he said airily, "People do not start conversations by asking ridiculous questions. However, that wasn't a ridiculous question. Why were you saying you love me now?"  
  
She was fairly used to his conceitedness, but this ate the cake. "How do you know I was talking about you? I could have been talking about Crookshanks or Ron for all you know." She snapped.  
  
"You've always loved your cat and the Weasel right?" she nodded, "So you couldn't love them now if you always did. Besides, I'm the only new man in your life anyway." He put on a cute, adorable expression.  
  
"Fine, you win." He grinned at her resignation. "And I was talking to my neighbour. She was over her just now and we had nothing better to talk about, so we talked about you." She grinned at him.  
  
He ignored her insult. "Of course you were talking about me, why wouldn't you. And I suppose she told you that I left my mark on you too." He playfully bit his teeth together.  
  
"Yes she did. So now, whenever I see my parents I'll have to cover as not to arouse suspicion."  
  
"I'm offended! You're going to cover my love bite!" he feigned shock, "Very well, I'll have to give you a new one when you come over. Are you telling them tonight?"  
  
"Not today. But I will! I promised I would, and I will. This weekend I will. Promise." She smiled.  
  
He smiled a bit, but it was more of a sad smile than a happy one. "Fine." As an attempt to lighten the mood he resorted to talking about himself. "Your friend, the one you talked all about me to, was she utterly swooned at the mental image you gave her of me?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes she was. She was saying hot lucky I was to have a man like you."  
  
"And how lucky are you?"  
  
She chuckled, but it sounded like a giggle. "Very. Look, I have to have dinner now. I'll talk to you later. Bye!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
She blew him a kiss and went downstairs for dinner.  
  
~*~  
  
All of Friday Hermione was pondering how to tell her parents about Draco. She had pondered during the day, during meals, during dinner and any other time she had nothing to think about. The only times her mind was off the upcoming conversation was when she was writing letters and when she was talking to Draco. "Any news from the Boy Who Will Move Out?" Draco asked her on Friday evening.  
  
"Yes I have. He's currently packing but as he doesn't have many belongings he'll be done by tomorrow. The Weasley's were most willing to take him in. she said back, pilling her brush through her thick hair.  
  
"Those Muggles he lives with now," Draco said, "we're glad to get rid of him then?"  
  
"Most certainly. Harry says that they nearly threw him out once he told them." She giggled, "He also told me that his fat lump of a cousin, Dudley, brought home a girlfriend. Surprisingly she's fairly skinny."  
  
"Are you sure he's not a wizard?" he asked. Her face clearly said "Uh, yeah." He chuckled, "Because in order for a 'fat lump' to land a skinny girl he'd really have to have some very powerful love potions. Either that or she's blind, dumb, and crippled."  
  
Hermione was about to tell him that was mean when her mother knocked on the closed door, "Hermione, can I come in?"  
  
"In a second mum." She called, "Go on." She said to Draco.  
  
He had recently devised a way of not being able to see Hermione but he could still hear everything that went on her room. It was quite simple actually. He simply put the Crysticall facing another mirror. That way, Hermione could still see herself in the mirror and nobody would think any less of it.  
  
"Getting ready for bed now?" Marie Granger said, seeing Hermione dressed in her pyjamas.  
  
"Yeah. Mum, have you and dad talked about me going to David's?" she asked anxiously.  
  
Marie signalled her daughter to sit with her on the bed. "We have, we're still not sure. We hardly know anything about him. He does seem very charming and polite."  
  
Hermione started to tell her mother about Draco's personality. Excluding his father - of course. As she didn't know much about his mother, she couldn't touch on that subject. Her mother would occasionally nod and ask questions about his schoolwork and his interests. All the questions were easily answered. "How does he treat you?" her mother asked unexpectedly.  
  
Hermione blinked. She certainly wasn't expecting a question like this. But she didn't have to think about the answer. "He treats me like I'm the most important person in the world and he really understands me. He isn't mean to me, but we have our rows and insults; but who doesn't? He listens to me and he's like another brother, like Ron and Harry." She smiled brightly.  
  
Her mother smiled at her and said, "well, I'll talk to daddy again. We'll get back to you on it. Oh and before I forget, we'll be having guests over for the weekend. You remember the Columbus', right?"  
  
Hermione tried to remember anyone whose surname was Columbus, but failed. She shook her head. "They used to live across the street and moved after you went to Hogwarts. Do you remember their son Alex?"  
  
She remembered a boy who would follow Hermione around once in a while, shared his sweets and was an overall sweet boy. He was also two years older. "Oh! Now I remember. But why are they coming here?"  
  
"They're in town for Alex's football [A/N aka soccer] tournament. So we invited them to stay here for the weekend. They'll be here tomorrow afternoon, so make them feel welcome. Okay Hermione?" Marie asked, smoothing down her blouse.  
  
"I will mum. G'night." She smiled as Mrs Granger left the room.  
  
Once the door audibly closed, Draco's face became back into view. "You were right." He said.  
  
"She turned to face him and went back to the dressed. "Right about what?"  
  
"We argue and call each other names, of course Granger." He drawled.  
  
She opened her mouth to retort, but he interrupted, "Actually, you are the most important person to me. Wait, on second thought, you're the second most important person to me; second only to myself." He smirked.  
  
"Stuff it Malfoy." She smiled. "But thank you. I will tell my parents about you tomorrow morning, before the Columbus' arrive."  
  
"As long as you tell them." After some consideration, he asked, "Who's this Alex chap?"  
  
She wondered if he was asking out of jealousy, but answered anyway, "A boy I used to know. He's a year older than us. Really smart too. At least, he was back then. We lost touch after he moved south."  
  
"What's he look like?" he was curious.  
  
She raised her eyebrows, "Jealous are we?" after seeing his calm expression, she said slowly, trying to remember what he looked like, "Blond hair that's slightly curly, slim and not very tall. He was only about my height when I was nine. He had really nice green eyes too; they could change from green to blue in the light. This was all when he was around eleven, mind you." She said thoughtfully.  
  
Draco's face was set, and his grey eyes darkened. "Well, as long as he doesn't try and start anything. He's still older than you."  
  
"Age has nothing to do with being friends," she said tersely. "I'm very good friends with all the older Weasley's and they're at least two years older than us."  
  
"At least some of the older Weasley's went to school with us, and you've known them longer. They haven't moved and come back for some rubbish Muggle sport. If it really is a sport." He sneered.  
  
"It is so a sport, Draco. It's like Quidditch, but you're not in the air and use only your feet. I'm glad you're defending the Weasley's too."  
  
He immediately put up his defences, "I am not defending them. I'm merely saying that you've known them longer to be friends with them," he stated, but then hissed, "Football; what rubbish. Only your feet! You'd think that they didn't have any arms. Some sort of sport for amputees then is it? How boring is that too? Just watching people run around from one end of a field to the other."  
  
She laughed and grinned, "Football is not boring; it may not be as exciting as Quidditch but it isn't boring. And think what you want Draco. I'm off to bed. Goodnight." She then blew him a kiss.  
  
"'Nite, and don't let the Flobberworms bite." He smirked.  
  
"They don't have teeth you nit!" she laughed and climbed into bed. She saw his head swirl away before turning off her bedside lamp.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco was calmly eating his breakfast the next morning while his mother watched him scrutinizingly over the top of her Daily Prophet. He got fed up after she ruffled the paper one too many times. He just dropped his knife and fork onto the tabletop. Narcissa looked at him, "Yes? Something wrong Draco?"  
  
"You! You keep looking at me! D'you have something to say or will you just watch me eating my sausages?" he said angrily.  
  
In her blasted calm manner, she folded the paper neatly and set it to the side. "Who is she?" she folded her hands in her lap.  
  
"Who is who?"  
  
"The girl." She said softly.  
  
"Oh Dammit just come out and say it!" he banged his fist onto the table, rattling the silverware.  
  
Narcissa sighed, "You should really control that temper. It'll get the best of you one day. You act as if a troll just knocked you around the head a few times. Another thing, watch your mouth; I won't tolerate your cursing in my presence. You sound like a very uncivilized Muggle. Perhaps even an ogre at that. Haven't you learned nothing during those etiquette lessons you went to when you were young?"  
  
Before she could continue, he interrupted, "I will bloody well curse whenever and wherever I bloody well like." He raised his voice.  
  
"Finally," she ignored him and continued, "Tippy heard you talking to a girl when she popped in to get your dirty laundry. She told me and I sent Charles to check. He saw you talking to a girl in a Crysticall."  
  
'Going to give that elf a good kick up the rear' he thought bitterly, 'Too bad you can't kil ghosts. Should get a basilisk from Knockturn one day though.' "So what? I was talking to a girl. Is this some plot to homo- fy me?"  
  
Narcissa laughed her high-pitched, bell-like laugh. "Hardly!" when her laughter subsided, she said, still smiling, "Just want to know who she is."  
  
He slumped in his seat, "Hermione Granger. She was Head Girl."  
  
"Sit up straight." She commanded and he complied. She daintily picked up her glass of wine and held it out in front of her, as if inspecting its deep redness, "Blood?"  
  
He muttered quietly, "Muggleborn."  
  
*CRASH*  
  
Narcissa broke the crystal glass, causing the wine to run down her arm in rivulets, staining the newspaper beside her. Blood ran down her hand, intermingling unnoticeably with the red wine. Blood and wine stained her pristine light blue robes. Glass scattered her end of the long table, shining in the morning sun. She cursed, ('Hypocrite' thought Draco, sneeringly) dropped the remains of the glass, and - using her napkin - cleaned her arm. She waved her wand over her robes, not caring about the glass on the table. She stood up in one flowing movement, smoothing her robes, leering at her son, arms crossed, "What was that?" she said in obvious forced calmness.  
  
He rose smoothly as well. His defiant face challenged the anger in his mother's icy blue eyes. "Muggleborn, Mother." He said 'Mother' scathingly.  
  
She waved he wand and one of the china vases near the dining room entrance flew and smashed into the back of Draco's dining chair, spreading water and scattering flora on the wooden floor. "A Muggleborn witch!" she shrieked, "Why on earth would you - a pureblooded wizard - be talking to her!"  
  
He was seething, "'Cause I'm dating her!" he yelled back. The snow globe on the fireplace mantel to her left exploded, sending glass shards flying onto the Nundu pelt rug beneath it.  
  
"They're below us! You dare tarnish our name by dating her!" she screamed at him.  
  
"She's at the top of our year at Hogwarts! And our name is already tarnished thanks to the bastard you married." He hollered. He knew he shouldn't have mentioned Lucius to his mother, but he was just horribly blinded by rage now.  
  
Narcissa gasped. "H-how dare you sat that about your father!" by the end of her exclamation she choked and her angered demeanour crashed before her anguish. She collapsed onto her chair and cried.  
  
Draco just glared and continued to seethe. It slowly passed once he fully took in the sight of his mother crying because of things he had just said. He sighed and walked to where he mother sat weeping, facing the empty fireplace. He kneeled in front of her, blocking her view of the grate. Grasping her shoulders he allowed her to cry onto his own like a child would.  
  
Once in a while he would pat her back and smooth the blonde hair he had inherited. Her sobs ceased and she looked at him. "Sorry mum. I shouldn't have said that." He said, holding out his monogrammed handkerchief.  
  
She smiled weakly and took it, dabbing it at the corners of her eyes. "You're forgiven. I don't mind you dating this girl - Hermione was it? My you've grown up so much." She touched his cheek, "Your outlook on Muggleborns and Muggles has completely changed. I'm so proud of you Draco." She cooed.  
  
"Muggleborns and Muggles are two completely different things mother. But thanks, I suppose. Is it alright if she comes over for a few weeks in around.August?"  
  
Her face brightened immediately. "Of course! Of it'll be marvellous to have another woman in the house. I've been so lonely when you were at school. Madame Parkinson is such a bore now; all she talks about are her beloved Crups, Kneazles and how gorgeous Pansy is -" Draco smirked and thought slyly, 'Pansy fits into the Crup and Kneazle category actually.' Narcissa continued, "She can come whenever she wants. She can have the Skylight Room." She rambled on and on about plans to accommodate Hermione.  
  
One of the rooms had a large Skylight dome in the ceiling; hence the name the Skylight Room. It was one of the nicer rooms in the house. Draco often went there at night to think or get away from Lucius. The room was like a sanctuary. It had a fabulous view of the night sky through the dome. It was one of the few rooms in the Manor that had two levels: a lounge and parlour on the bottom and a staircase that went up to the bedroom. Luckily for Hermione, there was a small side entrance to the Malfoy Library from the parlour.  
  
"I think I'm done saying nothing in this conversation." Draco stood up from his kneeling position. "If you need me, I'll be taking a swim." He brushed the glass bits off of his trousers and strode gracefully out of the dining room, leaving Narcissa to finish reading her Daily Prophet.  
  
Back at his room, the house elves had already unpacked all his belongings from his Hogwarts trunks and he was rifling through his dresser for his swim trunks. Upon finding his black and silver trunks (which happened to glow in dark water or at night) amongst his boxers, he flung one of his several posh monogrammed towels over his bare shoulders. Before heading to swim he snatched up the Crysticall in case me wanted to call Hermione.  
  
~*~  
  
At the Granger residence, Hermione was walking inside for lunch after watering her yard. She washed her hands to clean off all the grime from the task. Her hands still wet, she rubbed her neck to get rid of any knots in it. "Damn begonias." She said under her breath.  
  
"Mum, there's something I need to tell you." She said, mentally prepping herself for the 'big conversation'.  
  
Marie nodded in acknowledgment as Hermione slid into the seat next to her.  
  
Hermione cleared her throat. "It has to do with David." Both of her parents looked up at her, staring intently. She was getting a bit unnerved, 'You've made loads of speeches before. You're only talking to your parents. Relax.' She told herself. "I haven't really told you the whole truth about him. It's nothing bad, I assure you!" she added hastily, seeing her fathers face.  
  
Marie looked at Hermione then her eyes widened, "Hermione Granger, what is that horrid thing on your neck?" she said loudly, pointing.  
  
Hermione gasped, dropped her fork and her left hand flew to her neck. Her face had gone scarlet. Her father asked to see it so she slowly turned her head to show him from across the table. She mentally slapped herself when she realized it must've been the water that washed off the concealer. 'Bugger, bugger, bugger.'  
  
"Did David do that? Are you two dating?" Jonathan Granger asked.  
  
Hermione nodded, her face still blushing furiously, "It's not just that that I haven't told you." She exhaled deeply. "His name isn't David Mallory. It's Draco Malfoy and he's in Slytherin; not in Hufflepuff. He was Head Boy with me and we've been dating since around the start of school." She said quickly and dropped her gaze to her sandwich.  
  
Marie tutted, "This is the same boy who we saw a few years back in that wizard book store, right? The blond boy who's father attacked Ron's father?"  
  
"Ron's dad fought back too!" she blurted. "But yes, the same boy."  
  
"The same boy who you said called you names?" Jonathan questioned.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Why didn't you just tell the truth? It's just a boy, nothing serious.unless." Jonathan said slowly. "Hermione, are you pregnant?"  
  
Hermione choked on water and sputtered. "Am I what?!" she said indignantly.  
  
"Are you pregnant with this boy's child?" Mr Granger asked slowly but sternly.  
  
Hermione blushed again, "Of course not! Why would I be p-pregnant? We haven't.haven't done.that." Her face was burning with embarrassment.  
  
Marie chuckled, "Relax Jon, our Hermione wouldn't have sex at seventeen. But Hermione, why didn't you tell us the truth?"  
  
The colour was receding from her face when she said, "I thought you might not approve because of his.colourful background."  
  
"Well, you've told us the truth now at least." Marie said, "You can go to his house."  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped. "I-I can? Even after I lied to you about him?" They nodded, "Not that I'm objecting, but, why?"  
  
"We knew you two were dating. We were just waiting for you to tell us before you knew you could go." Her father grinned. "And just because you're going doesn't mean that you can." he was searching for words, "engage in certain activities."  
  
Hermione giggled, "Like have rampant sex on the ground in broad daylight?"  
  
"Hermione!" Marie shrieked.  
  
She started to laugh. "I'm joking! I won't! I love you so much." She smiled at her parents.  
  
Soon after lunch ended the doorbell rang and Hermione went to answer it. She opened the door and saw three people standing on the front porch: two men and a woman. The woman spoke, "Is that you Hermione? Pf my goodness you're so beautiful! Are your parents home?"  
  
She - Hermione - assumed that this was the Columbus family. "Yeah they are. Come on in. Nice to see you Mr and Mrs Columbus." She greeted them kindly.  
  
The next several hours were spent exchanging greetings and making small talk. Once they started talking about Hermione, she took it as her cut to leave. So she used up her time by getting the guest rooms ready. As she was dusting a cabinet she heard a deep voice from the doorway, "It seems like yesterday that you were prancing around in only your bathing suit in front of me Hermione." It was Alex. He approached her and looked her up and down. "Care to do it again?"  
  
Hermione took his dirty innuendo as a hormonal joke. "Not really, no." she continued to dust.  
  
Alex put his hand over the one that was dusting and kissed it. She looked at him. His dark blond hair was spiked and he was looking at her over the top of her hand with his green eyes. His eyes weren't nearly as stunning and gorgeous as Harry's but they were still nice. "Charmed Alex." She pulled her hand out of his grasp. "Is there something you wanted?"  
  
"Nothing. Just seeing how you were doing. It's been what? Six years since we have last seen each other?" He sat on the bed and motioned for her to join him.  
  
"Seven years." She corrected and sat next to him; a considerable yet friendly distance away.  
  
He grinned. "You've been keeping track then." He tried to hold her hand again but she folded hers in her lap, still clutching the duster.  
  
"Hardly." She looked at him, "Alex, when people want to know how others are doing, they start by saying 'Hello, how are you doing?' Not, 'Strip down to your underwear in front of me.'"  
  
"Those weren't the words I used but very well." He shrugged and leaned back, supporting his weight on his hands. "Find then, hello, how are you doing, Hermione?"  
  
"Fine, thank you." She said with forced patience.  
  
"D'you have a boyfriend?" he was now leaning on the bed, his head propped up on his hand, turned to face her. His other hand was starting to go up the back of her shirt.  
  
Once she felt his wandering fingers touch her skin she jumped off the bed and turned to face him, brandishing the duster. He smirked and raised his eyebrows suggestively. 'His smirk is nowhere near as charming as Draco's. What a prat.' She thought coldly. "As a matter of fact I do. What's wrong with you? You were so nice when we were kids. Now.now you're being an arse."  
  
He sighed and stood up. "Sorry Hermione. It's just when I saw you at the door you looked gorgeous. You're stunning." She was still mad and inwardly scoffed at his lousy attempts to compliment her. "And I like you. When I saw you I knew I did. Can we just start from scratch?" he looked like he was telling the truth.  
  
"Fine. We can. But if doesn't mean that I like you either; I have a boyfriend and I'm not about to go behind his back and start seeing a boy who I haven't seen for seven years. Get it?" she pointed the duster at him.  
  
"Yeah. Got it." He smiled and said, "Let's go the park and catch up." He walked to the door. "Coming?"  
  
She thought about it for a moment, 'It'll be alright, he just wants to talk.' "Yeah, I am."  
  
~*~  
  
Draco had just hauled his half naked self out of his extremely large outdoor swimming pool. The weather was perfect; a slight breeze and a hot day were great conditions for a swim. He was finished swimming several lengths and had gotten bored. Sitting in the shade of a tree, he considered calling Hermione. "Hermione Granger, Granger residence."  
  
The Crysticall pulsed red for a very long time; longer than usual. 'Must not be home.' Then Mrs Granger's face swirled into view. "Good afternoon Draco. What can I do for you?" she said happily.  
  
'Good, she told them.' He thought as Mrs Granger called him Draco and not David. "Good afternoon Mrs Granger. Is Hermione there?"  
  
"No I'm afraid you just missed her." She shook her head. "She just left to the park with a friend who's visiting."  
  
Draco nodded in understanding. "Is this friend the Alex character that's visiting?" Marie nodded, surprised that he knew of Alex. "Hermione told me you were having guests this weekend."  
  
"Well then, yes, she did go with him. I think you'd be happy to know that Hermione may come to see you this summer."  
  
He grinned, "Excellent. I'll send a car to pick her up at whenever she would like to come and she can take it back whenever she'd like to come back home. Is this okay with you?"  
  
Marie nodded and smiled politely, "Yes it's fine. I'll tell Hermione you called. Bye Draco."  
  
"Bye Mrs Granger." And she swirled away.  
  
Draco walked back inside with an odd curiosity swelling in his chest. 'Off to the park with some smarmy ponce.' He suddenly envisioned a scene from a wizard's theatrical performance that his mother had dragged him to see when he was ten. Passion in the Park was what it was called. 'Should have been Park Nonsense starring S. Ponce.' The final scene in the play featured a young woman with long red hair wearing a flowery white sundress, being pushed on a wooden swing by a dark haired bloke. Draco gagged at the thought.  
  
Grabbing his afternoon mail, he subconsciously climbed up the several staircases and walked through countless hallways to the library. On the way he magically incinerated the odd junk mail and the not quite odd fan letter from girls in Wales and Surrey who saw his face in Witch Weekly; most likely from the latest "Top 20 Gorgeous Graduates" edition (he saw Narcissa reading it at the dinner table while getting the mail). Once most of the mail was trailed behind him as smouldering ash, he was left with two letters. One from the Apparation Commission containing the reading material (reduced to a convenient matchbox-sized tome; he'd need it for his test 'Bugger'.) and the second, an odd grey envelope stamped at the back with a black waxy 'M' and on the front was an even stranger marking. What was strange wasn't his name that was written neatly in the center of the envelope, but a small stamped 'A' in the upper-right hand corner.  
  
"Azkaban."  
  
~*~  
  
"You're such a prat!" Hermione laughed as she and Alex walked back from the park.  
  
He laughed as well. "It's not my fault that you decided to save my dignity by intercepting a flying kidney pie, okay Hermione!"  
  
"That's rich coming from you. The person who thought it would be fun to raid that slumber party with your mates and mooning the poor girls." She pointed an accusing finger at the beaming boy.  
  
"Oh, like this." He put his hands at the base of his trousers and grinned when Hermione ducked her head.  
  
She moved to turn around when he caught her by her forearm and spin her around to face him again. He put his lips upon hers in a soft kiss. Hermione froze in shock before she lightly pushed Alex's shoulders backwards. "No Alex." She said firmly.  
  
"Why ever not?"  
  
"Are you daft?" she raised her arms for emphasis. "You know I have a boyfriend - I told you barely two hours ago!"  
  
He exhaled loudly. "Haven't you ever heard of a summer fling Hermione?"  
  
She was itching to slap him across his lightly freckled face but refrained. "Apart from being thought of as a fling, I have a boyfriend. Flings are for little girls who are stupid and go chasing after equally stupid idiots." She sighed exasperatedly. "I'm sorry Alex, but don't expect me to cheat on Draco for you. There are plenty of other girls who would love to go out with you; but I'm not one of them." She turned on the heel and walked back to her house, arms crossed and head bowed.  
  
She heard him walking behind her, kicking at the occasional rock on the ground and his trainers crunching on the loose pavement of the sidewalk. 'Alex is a handsome bloke who could have plenty of girls. So is Draco. He wouldn't want to have a fling. Of course not. After Blaise and Pansy, he knows better than that, right? Right.' She told herself firmly and stamped the doubt from her mind.  
  
"Hermione, where are you going?" she heard Alex behind her.  
  
"What?" she snapped, looking behind her.  
  
Alex was standing in front of the path to her doorway. She had completely overshot her house and was in front of Katie's driveway.  
  
As she walked by Alex, she muttered a small, but audible, "Sorry." ~ Hermione's weekend passed uneventfully. She spent her days writing to Harry and Ron at the Burrow, talking to Draco in the mirror and trying to still remain friendly with Alex. However, it was completely unfair that his curfew was much later than her midnight one. He was only two years older than her and he had at least an extra two hours of nightlife; not that she really had one herself though. Also, he was nearly a tourist here in his old town.  
  
She unfortunately found out exactly what he did during his hours of freedom.  
  
She was putting some finishing touches to her Aurors application before she went to bed when her door creaked open. In swaggered Alex; his pupils were dilated. She was stunned to see him so obviously drunk. "Alex, you're drunk, you're not allowed to drink. Go lie down."  
  
He either ignored her or was too drunk to understand her. "C'mon Hermione. Let's go out and paint the town green." He slurred.  
  
"No." she stood up, going to usher him out. "Go to bed before you pass out." She was waving her arms like trying to fan away smoke or flies; or in this case, Alex.  
  
With the speed of someone who was only slightly, or not even, drunk (which was pretty fast as Alex was fairly hammered), he grabbed one of Hermione's waving arms. He pulled her towards him and firmly pressed his lips on hers. Hermione gasped and he easily picked her struggling form and carried her shakily to the foot of her bed.  
  
She was trying to push his body off her but he was too heavy. His hand held her head firmly so she couldn't pull her mouth away from his. Alex's tongue darted into her mouth. Out of other options, she bit down hard on his tongue.  
  
He yelped and swore angrily and incoherently. Drunken fury overwhelmed whatever trace of soberness and sense he might have had. He backhanded Hermione sharply, causing her to cry out. Before he could do anything else, Hermione kicked him in the stomach and he got the wind knocked out of him.  
  
As Alex wheezed and sputtered Hermione quickly grabbed her wand off her desk and barked, "Stupefy!" The beam of red light hit Alex in the chest and he immediately hit the ground with a thud.  
  
Hermione walked over to him. 'I could modify his memory and he wouldn't know what happened. But I'd know. Oh well, as long as he doesn't repeat that again, it's fine.' She resolved. "Obliviate!" she muttered and the white beam hit Alex. Still stunned, Hermione couldn't tell if it had worked or not. Assuming it did, she levitated him to his own bed.  
  
Before retiring to bed, she touched the red half of her face; courtesy of Alex. She just wanted to lie down and cry, but refrained from doing so. She wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing. Instead, she directed her wand to her cheek and instantly removed and healed the red welt. Returning to her own bed, she put her wand on her nightstand, within reach and turned off the light. Once she lay on her mattress, sleep overtook her and she drifted to dreamless slumber.  
  
  
  
~ End of Chapter 30a ~  
  
A/N: I really want to get this out now, so I'll save all the replies to reviews for the next half of the chapter or when I find more time right now to add them all. Then I'll repost the chapter.  
  
Now it's time for a self-plug. If you want to read my blog, the address is: http://icystormz.blogspot.com Don't mind the ever-so-evident adoration for Tom Felton/Draco Malfoy and all things Slytherin.  
  
You have absolutely no idea how fast I will work to get the final half of this out. 


	32. Once Upon a Midsummer's Night's Dream

**A/N Last bit of the final chapter here.  It's probably my longest chapter/part of a chapter I've ever written.  Here are my belated Holiday wishes, Seasonal Greetings, and Happy Christmas for all who celebrate it!  Happy upcoming New Years!  And, don't mind the fluffy moments that inevitably planted themselves in certain parts of the chapter; particularly at the very end.**

**Dedicated to:** Everyone who has read this (yes you), reviewed this, criticized this and all relative fanon-ing devices.  And to my last remaining beta: Max Cortex; you're the best!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all related articles belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros./AOL Time Warner Pictures.

Chapter 30b: Once Upon a Midsummer's Night's Dream 

--------

_"Oh he makes me feel so lovely, so sexy   
I'm so in love   
How I love him for his generosity   
My man, my man, my baby_

_On the 4th day of Christmas my baby gave to me   
a candlelit dinner just me & my honey"_

_"Eight Days of Christmas" – Destiny's Child_

---------

 "They'll be staying for another two days due to the rain.  The tournament directors rescheduled his game until Wednesday." Mr Granger told Hermione Monday morning.

Hermione groaned inwardly.  It wasn't as if she didn't like the Columbus'; they were a very nice family.  However, it was the activities of the night before that made her upset.  Plus, she was getting slightly bored of her normal routine of writing letters upon letters to various people, doing chores and being a hostess to the visiting family.  She merely nodded in response.  _'I want to leave!'_ She cried bitterly to herself.

Alex obviously didn't remember the events of the previous night; which was much to Hermione's content.  He still felt the need to accompany her whenever she left the house - even if it was to bring in the morning paper.  She really wanted to slap him and tell him off for practically stalking her in her own home.

She retreated to the sanctuary of her room.  _'Dear Draco._' She wrote, _'Sorry if this sounds rude or demanding, but would it be possible for me to go to your home on Wednesday?  The Columbus' will be leaving then, so I'm not obligated to attend Alex's football game.  Please reply back whenever you can.  Miss you.  Love, Hermione.'_

She waited for the ink to dry before she placed the folded and enveloped letter in a small pile of letters waiting to be sent out.  _'I really need an owl.'_ Whenever she needed to send out a letter, she would wait for Harry or Ron to send her one and quickly write them back before using Hedwig or Pigwidgeon to send the collective letters.  If only Crookshanks could sprout wings.

~*~

            Draco raised his eyebrows slightly at the Azkaban letter.  "I didn't know they allowed convicts to write letters." He muttered.  He broke the black wax seal and pulled out a small piece of parchment.  On the middle of the parchment were no words; a moving picture of a roaring green dragon stood prominent.  The dragon wasn't roaring in pride.  It was roaring in pain; for a jet black pitchfork was speared in the dragon's heart.  Scarlet blood rolled down both sides of the dragon where the trident had struck and it was pooling at it's clawed feet.  Draco raised his eyebrows in surprise.  He searched for invisible words with his wand, or a trace of a signature - even though he knew who the artist was.  "Bloody, burning hell." He muttered, turning the parchment over, and finding it to be clean.  "Didn't know they allowed convicts to write letters, let alone draw horrid art."  In reality, the gruesome picture was indeed well drawn, and horribly detailed, down to the last drop of scarlet, brown-flecked blood, and the pain in the dragon's steely eyes.

            "Master Draco, you've just received another letter." Carl's echoing, empty voice said in front of Draco, making him jerk his head up from the parchment.

            Draco, with forced calmness and filled with an odd darkness, pocketed the Azkaban and Apparation letters, and took the one that Carl had outstretched. He nodded his thanks and entered his vast library.  He sat down in the chair in front of Lucius' claw-footed writing desk, stuffed the Azkaban letter in the drawer, and read Hermione's letter.  All the while his dark mood lightened, and by the end of the letter, it had gone completely.  He began to write his reply on the back of the parchment before he stopped; right as he was going to dot the 'i' in Hermione's name.  Instead he twirled his quill and stared at the window, watching the rain pelt at the glass.  Smirking, Draco scratched out what he had written of Hermione's name and stuck it in his pocket alongside the Ministry letter.

            It wasn't everyday that Draco could play the lovey-dovey boyfriend – not that he wanted to mind you – but, when life gives you galleons, take them.

~*~ 

            "Hermione, get outside and do something.  It's a wonderful day."

            Hermione looked up from her book and out the window and raised her eyebrows, "Mum, it's raining."

            Mrs Granger went pink in the face, "It's not healthy to be inside all the time, dear." She sat on the foot of the couch at Hermione's feet.

            "You do it all the time." She stated.

            "You're young, Hermione.  When the weather gets better, I want you outside and doing something."

            "Like what?" Hermione turned a page of the Apparation handbook.

            Marie paused, "Get Alex to play a few rounds of football with you."

            Hermione grimaced inwardly, "I don't like football."

            "For goodness sake!  Run up and down the stairs if it'll get you active!" Marie threw her hands up in the air in exasperation.

            "Mum, I don't want to!  I have to read this," Hermione gestured to the book, "for my test!  I don't want to be the only wi—person who can't…Apparate." She caught herself before she said witch, and finished her statement quietly.  It wouldn't do if the Columbus' happened to overhear their conversation.

            Marie got up and arranged the magazines on the small table neatly. "You can say 'witch,' Hermione.  They're not home."  Several years of coping with the fact that their daughter was not 'normal' had given the Grangers the slight ability to say 'witch,' 'wizard,' and 'Muggle' without stuttering or acting remotely nervous.  They still had yet to perfect that ability though.

            Hermione said and ran her wand over a passage, immediately highlighting the words there.  "What?  Where are they?"

            "They went to do grocery shopping." Mrs Granger laughed at Hermione's confused face.  It clearly read, 'They don't even _live_ here.'  "No, no, not _their_ groceries.  They went to the mall and wanted to do our shopping for us.  They're very nice."

            "I know that." _'Even if their son can get as drunk as a goblin.'_ Hermione said shortly.

            Several minutes, and several highlighted pages later there was a furious knocking at the door.  Marie swiftly went to unlock it, revealing the Columbus' trying to remain dry with their load of shopping bags.  "Oh my!" Marie exclaimed at the state of their wet jackets.

            "It's not that bad.  I think it's starting to lighten up though." Mr Columbus said, shaking his umbrella out and sticking it in the basket next to the door.

            Mrs Granger helped Mr and Mrs Columbus sort out the groceries in the kitchen, and Alex sat in the armchair near Hermione's head.  "What are you reading?" he said, trying to look at the pages.

            Hermione immediately shut the book and stuffed it between herself and the side of the couch.  She sat up and looked at him, "A book."

            "Really?  Never would have thought." He said, pushing back his damp blond hair.

            Hermione gave a small smile. "What kind of book?" he pressed.

            "A textbook."

            Alex's eyes widened, "A _textbook_?  Aren't you finished school?" She nodded.  "Then why the hell would you be reading a _textbook_?" he exclaimed.

            "Really, you say textbook like it was a curse word." She said and leaned back on the couch, propping her ankles on the table.

            "When you're out of school and free to do no work it is." He grinned.  "Why are you reading a textbook?"

            Hermione sighed, "You know nothing about me.  I read for fun, not because I have to.  At school, I would spend countless hours in the library, even skipping meals, just to read, or do my work." She smiled at the memory of the old Hogwarts books, with their old smell and the comforting silence surrounding her.

            Alex raised his eyebrows, "Really now?  Did you have absolutely nothing to do at that school?" he joked.

            Hermione didn't have a chance to reply because there was a quick rapping at the door.  "Mum, get that!" Hermione called behind her.

            "Can't, dear.  My hands are full." Her mother called back.

            Hermione sighed and told Alex to wait a minute before getting up, bringing the book with her, in case Alex got nosey.  She put it on the hallway table and muttered, "Who in Merlin's name would be out in this weather?"  She opened the door and gasped.

~*~

            "Won't your mother be wanting to know where you're going?" Carl asked as he drove the Bentley out of the Manor courtyard.

            "Not if she's staring at herself in her mirror." Draco said casually.

            "She's not that vain."

            "You really need to pick up a dictionary one day." Draco stretched his long legs in the magically expanded passenger area and crossed his ankles.  "I inherited many things from her; vanity is one of those things."

            "Yes, Master Draco." Carl said.  If skeletons could grin, Carl would be doing so.

            Draco leaned forward and looked at the tinted part of the glass partition in the car.  "I hate the rain.  It makes my hair flat." He complained, running a hand through his damp blond hair.

            "Yes, Master Draco."

            They continued to drive for a while longer; the advantage to having a magical car was that you could travel across half the country in a short period of time.  An advantage to being a wizard was that you could find nearly anyone _in_ the country in two seconds flat.  The rain was starting to cease, but there was a light drizzle coming down from the heavens.

            "Are we almost there yet?" Draco whined and stared outside the window, watching several Muggle cars pass by them in a blur of colours.

            "Yes, Master Draco." Carl said monotonously.

Through the slight rain Draco could make out several small, well-lit homes - most of which looked identical.  _'Muggles have no sense of individualism.  Either that or they liked the house their neighbour had and wanted one exactly like it.'_ He thought.

They pulled into a neighbourhood of the aforementioned identical homes and Draco found himself smiling as house after house zipped past, their destination getting nearer.  "Oops, wrong turn." Carl said quickly and the car stopped.

Draco's eyes widened as he said angrily at Carl, "_Wrong turn?!_  If you weren't already dead I could kill you right now." He threatened.

Carl laughed a hollow, yet amused laugh.  "Just because I'm a skeleton doesn't mean I've lost my funny bone."

Draco looked mildly disgusted but the corners of his mouth were raised slightly, "That was the worst attempt of a pun I have ever heard." The car continued to trundle along the pavement, but slowed down as one house appeared.

~*~

            "Katie!  What are you doing out in the rain?" Hermione exclaimed and pulled the blonde girl inside her house.

            "Your mum just called and wanted me to entertain you a bit.  She said you were reading another blasted book." Katie shoved a pile of magazines and makeup bags into Hermione's hands.

            Hermione frowned at all the stuff she had just acquired.  "You really didn't need to do that.  You could have caught a cold or something in the rain." Hermione gave the pile of stuff back to her neighbour.

            Katie shoved the magazines and makeup back at Hermione.  "It's not raining hard – just drizzling.  Besides, it's not as if I lived at the other end of the street."

            The two girls walked into the living room and saw Alex flicking the television channels back and forth.  Hermione introduced the two of them and dumped the lot of crap on the coffee table.  Alex took interest in the magazines and turned off the television set and reached for the topmost _Vogue_ before Hermione slapped his hand lightly.  "Have some hidden fantasies you'd like to share?"

            There was a steady knock at the door and Hermione went to get it, but Katie got to the door first, saying loudly, "I'll get it!"  Hermione turned to stop Alex from playing with the makeup, "_Hello there_…" she heard Katie say slowly and in the way Lavender and Parvati would say when the Quidditch boys trekked out to play.  A smooth voice on the other side of the door said something and Katie ran out of the doorway towards Hermione.  "Hermione!  It's for you!" she covered her mouth to stifle her incessant giggles; the method didn't work.

            "It amazes me sometimes that you're seventeen." Hermione said as Katie pushed her in front of the door before bolting back into the living room.  Hermione sucked in breath and her hands flew to her mouth.

            Draco stood in the doorway.  Without an umbrella handy, his hair was plastered to his head and the sides of his face and his leather jacket had raindrops glistening on it.  "Aren't you going to invite me in, Granger?" he said smugly.

            Hermione's face broke out into a wide smile and she pulled Draco into the house and quickly shut the door before flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him briefly.  Draco smiled into her mouth and pulled her arms off him.  "Missed you too."

            "Why—why are you here?" she asked, stunned.

            He pushed his wet hair back in an alarmingly sexy fashion.  "Don't want me here then?"

            "No!" She exclaimed and searched for the right words.

            He laughed at her, "I got your letter.  Wanted to surprise you." He looked to left and saw Katie swooning and Alex frowning, and to the right he saw the Grangers and Columbus' gawking before both sets of parents hurriedly started to do something.  "Did I come at a bad time?" he said without the slightest trace of remorse.

            Hermione shook her head and took Draco's hand, leading him into the living room, "Definitely not.  I told you I was having some company over." She motioned towards Alex, "Draco, this is Alex.  He's an old friend." All thoughts of the night before were cast out of Hermione's mind.  The two boys shook each other's hands and nodded in recognition.  "And, I suppose you've met Katie; she's my neighbour."

            "Pleasure to meet you, Katie." Draco flashed a charming smile and swept Katie's hand to his mouth, which he gave a chaste kiss, causing the girl to giggle madly.

            "Excuse us." Katie said quickly and dragged Hermione outside into the hallway.

            "Calm down.  You're hyperventilating." Hermione put her hands on Katie's shoulders to make her breath properly.

            However, she was still hyper, "Hermione!  He's a babe!  He's so charming and gorgeous and _did you see how sexy he looks with his hair that way?_" she said in a forced whisper.

            Hermione couldn't help but smile, "Yeah, I know."

            Katie was all bubbly, "I already told you how luck you were, but you are beyond lucky.  How could you _not_ have a picture of that guy?" she pointed in the direction of the living room.

            "Relax – it's only Draco; he's a prat when he wants to be." Hermione walked back into the living room.

            Alex was glaring at Draco, who was sitting on the couch.  Draco was glaring back.  "_See?" _Hermione gestured to Katie at the two of them.

            Draco stood as Hermione sat down and pulled her back up, "We should get going; I have my_ chauffeur_ waiting in the car for us." He emphasized 'chauffeur' to rub it into Alex's face, and Katie sighed delightedly in the other armchair.

~*~

            Draco sat on Hermione's bed when she left to tell her mother she would be leaving with Draco.  He got up and started looking around the yellow room; he grimaced at the bright colour of the walls.  On her desk and dresser he saw several moving as well as Muggle photos.  The moving ones were mostly of Hermione, Harry, Ron and Draco, and the Muggle ones of Hermione's parents.  He smirked when he saw innumerable letters scattered on the desk, alongside letters of reference from Hogwarts, Ministry apprenticeship forms and pamphlets.

            The door opened and Hermione came in.  "It's all right that you can come, right?" he asked.

            "Of course it is.  Mum and dad just thought it was too early, but I told them that it would've been a waste of your time to come down here and then have to go back home." She pulled out the trunk she used for Hogwarts out from her closet and started putting robes and Muggle clothing (all neatly folded, of course) into the trunk.

            Draco helped Hermione pack and grinned when she started to throw her undergarments into the trunk.  "Mother can lend you some robes too." He said when he saw the mass of black robes.  "And we can go shopping.  And you can always come back here for things."

            "I couldn't borrow clothes from your mother.  It would be rude." She neatly put her Ministry Employment forms on top of the clothes.

            "No it wouldn't.  She acted like I was getting married when I told her you were coming." He shut the trunk.

            Hermione came out of her closet holding the work rucksack she used at Hogwarts. "If you're sure." Hermione said slowly, dropping her moneybag in the sack.

            Draco nodded and pulled her towards him, pressing his lips to hers.  She dropped the bag and pushed his still wet jacket off his shoulders and he flung it on top of the trunk.  His hand crawled up to the nape of her neck and to her waist, and hers to the side of his damp face and into his hair.  "_Draco…"_ she murmured as his lips descended to the side of her neck and trailed kisses up under her ear.

            She ran her hands through his damp silvery-blond hair, wanting to drown herself in this man.  She caressed his neck and his shoulders through the light grey shirt he was wearing.  Her senses were enhanced as she drowned in his touch, his taste, his smell; his minty, spicy, damp earthy smell that mingled with his pure masculinity and the sense of darkness and danger that only he had.  The skin on her neck and waist and stomach burned with icy fire as his fingers, cold from outside, touched her, making her gasp at the heat of his body, and the feel of his hot breath on her neck was like a dragon's smoky breath.  She pulled his face back to hers and revelled at the taste of his mouth, the feel of his tongue upon hers and in her own mouth.  Her hands entangled themselves in his now dry, fine hair.

            One of his hands was left splayed across Hermione's back, while the other moved down from her waist to under her knee, pulling it up to wrap around his own leg.  Draco continued to lean forward, detaching his mouth from hers and kissing along her neck and jaw and anywhere his lips could touch on her burning skin.  His continued leaning caused Hermione's one standing leg to give out from under their weight and she tumbled backwards, her lower back colliding with the edge of the trunk and landing on the floor.  She cried out in surprise and pain as she felt a bruise starting to form where she hit the trunk.  Draco caught himself and threw his hands out to land on the trunk with a loud 'oof.'

            Hermione crawled up from beneath Draco and smoothed out her clothes and tried to tame her mussed hair.  "I think we should…get going now." She said, trying to regulate her breathing.

            "Yeah." Draco said back and ran a hand through his fine and awry hair.

They took a moment to fix their appearances and for Hermione to heal the bruise on her back with her wand.  She picked up the fallen rucksack and put her wand in it.  He put his jacket on, picked up the trunk and held the door open for Hermione to walk out.

~

            In the living room, Alex and Katie were engaged in flipping through the magazines and making funny comments to each other on occasion, and Alex's parents were watching TV.  "Mum!  We're going to be leaving now!" Hermione called as she put on her jacket and stuffed the Apparation handbook into her bag.

            Katie started to hug Hermione, "I'm going to miss you!  When you come back – _if you ever leave his house, since you spent so much time upstairs_," she added, whispering slyly, "When you come back you have to call me and we can talk.  Okay?"

            "Yeah, sure, Katie." Hermione said and extracted herself from the other girl's hug.  "Nice to see you again, Alex." She said to the other blond boy who was leaning on the stair banister.

            "Same here, Hermione." He said shortly and hugged her quickly.  He chanced a glace towards Draco who was looking coldly at him, before sitting with his parents in front of the TV.

            Hermione's parents came downstairs and they each hugged their daughter and shook hands with Draco.  Mr Granger said something in Draco's ear and Draco nodded, saying something back quietly.  Hermione made a mental note to ask him about it later.  "I'll send you letters and call you." Hermione said and kissed her parents on the cheek.

            "Bye, Hermione.  Tell us when you're coming back." Marie said sadly.

            "Bye mum.  Bye dad.  Love you." Hermione smiled and left the house with Draco following behind her.

~

            Hermione propped her legs on Draco's lap and she leaned on the side of the car.  "What did my father say to you before we left?" she asked as they drove down the country road towards the Manor.

            "Nothing really.  Just, man-to-man things." He said shortly.

            Hermione's brow furrowed, "Like?"

            "Not to throw you on the ground of my bedroom and shag you mercilessly.  Why use the ground when the bed is right there?"

            She kicked him sideways in the stomach, making him cough and chuckle, "Well, sort of like that, not those exact words, but same context; that I should treat you like a princess and respect you and that sort of thing.  Again, different words, same context."

            "You said something back.  What was it?" she pressed.

            "I said I already did." He said quietly, but added, "Not the shagging bit."

            Hermione laughed and leaned further onto him.

~*~

            "Mother, this is Hermione Granger." Draco said politely as he introduced Hermione to Narcissa.

            "Hermione, Draco's told me all about you." Narcissa threw back her long blonde hair and smiled her perfect smile.  "You're quite the brilliant witch, aren't you?"

            Hermione blushed and thanked her, "Thank you for letting me stay here—"

            "No need to thank me!" Narcissa waved her hand, "It was the least I could do to shut Draco up about you." Draco had his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jacket and glared at his mother.  "It's lovely that you've come earlier than expected, darling.  Draco, show Miss Granger to her room."

            Grumbling under his breath, Draco left the trunk in the hallway, obviously leaving it for a house elf to take upstairs.   They climbed the grand onyx staircase up to the second floor landing.  "Here's a bathroom," Draco pointed to his right as they walked down an abnormally long hallway, "There's another one closer to your room.  However, if you plan on going to the loo at night, make sure you're relatively awake; some of the rooms – like closets and such - like to switch around and if you're not careful you'll end up with knives being jettisoned towards you when you open the door." He said, completely serious.

            Hermione knew the house was somewhat dangerous, but at least she had an idea of how dangerous it really was.  "My room's on the other end of the hallway, second last door before the hallway turns, on your left." He said as they passed several doors, and turned left, still following the hallway.

            The occupants of the several pictures loomed down upon the two, occasionally muttering darkly under their breaths as Hermione passed.  They passed a few windows, seeing and hearing the rainwater against the glass.  "And here," Draco said finally, "is your room." He gave a sweeping wave towards a door to his right, and threw the pine door open.

It swung cleanly on its hinges and they walked into a large, finely furnished parlour.  The walls were navy blue, and cream around the fireplace and windows.  On the left was a fire burning in the large hearth, surrounded by a carved pine mantel.  A cream coloured, leather couch lay in front of the fireplace, and two similarly designed armchairs flanked the sofa on each side.  Long windows were on the opposite side of the fireplace and chairs, and a large, white desk stood next to them.  Hermione loved it, in all its classic simplicity, "It's gorgeous," she commented.  She looked straight up, seeing a large, domed skylight, and the rain pattering down upon it.

"Upstairs is the bedroom." Draco said, and took Hermione's hand, bringing her towards the marble, blue-carpeted staircase to the far right of the room.  They climbed the stairs and reached the bedroom landing.  There was merely a bedside table, a large four-poster bed against a wooden railing, armoire and walk-in closet.  It was small, but cozy.  Next to the lit fireplace was a silver-handled door.  "Where does that go?" Hermione pointed to the door.

Draco started down the stairs, "The hallway on the third floor," he said simply.

Draco led Hermione to another silver-handled door at the wall opposite of the staircase.  He put his hand on the handle,  "And now, for only your immense pleasure, I'm sure, I give you," he swung the door outwards, "The Malfoy Cumulative Library."

Hermione rushed through the door and stared at her surroundings.  It was most certainly bigger than the Hogwarts one, but only slightly so.  Several torches were burning on the wall brackets, illuminating the area.  There were shelves, upon shelves of tomes and scrolls across every expanse of wall – omitting the windows – and went upwards another level.  A narrow, stone spiral staircase was at the side of the library, leading up to the second level.  Although there were other writing desks, Hermione's attention was drawn to Lucius' desk; the large, heavy, black pine and gold gilded writing desk.  It's clawed feet planted near the burning fire and long, looming windows.  The natural darkness enveloping the desk pulled Hermione's gaze to it, making her cringe.  "This is lovely, Draco." She said in awe, pulling her eyes away from the beautifully crafted, hunk of black wood, and to the expressionless Draco.

"I thought you'd like it – being Hermione Granger and all," he drawled, taking her hand, "Going to show you my room now." They walked out a set of large double doors, out onto another part of the second floor.

"I'm going to get lost in this house." Hermione commented, trying to recognize a portrait, or window, or flower arrangement, but failing to do so.

He smirked, "Don't worry; everyone gets lost at least once.  'Course after that one time they don't want to get lost again," Continuing to walk down the long corridor.

Hermione noticed a couple doors that had a silver star marked on it.  She pointed one out to Draco, who said, "Oh, those are Transportals.  Tap the star with your wand and say the room where you want to go, and it'll take you to the Transportal nearest the room.  Only works with rooms in the house; rooms, not dungeons.  They're a better alternative to walking around the house trying to find the loo."  Draco simply kept on walking in the direction of his room, not bothering to use the Transportal.

Hermione recognized the landing they were on now: the main landing, with the staircase in front of them.  Soon after, they reached Draco's room, which was bedecked in varying shades of green, black, silver, and the occasional streak of white.  A king sized, four-poster with grey hangings lay against the wall, in the center of the room.  The room was simply decorated, but it was in the same upper class, posh style as the rest of the house; a gilded fireplace, leather and velvet upholstery, the same iron torch brackets, crystal chandeliers, and the like decorated the room.  "It's not as pretty as your room," Draco said smugly, sitting on the bed, "but it's still nice."

Hermione sat next to him, "Everything is lovely."

~*~

            Three weeks had gone by since Hermione had come to stay with Draco.  In those two weeks, she had done quite a few things; she had gotten lost once – and _only_ once – explored the Manor, had already read several of the libraries books, and gotten on good terms with Narcissa.  "Hermione, darling," Narcissa drawled in the customary Malfoy fashion one evening, "Are you enjoying your stay here?"

            As with every dinner at the Malfoy home, all persons at the dinner table wore suitable wizarding dining attire; a custom Hermione immediately got used to.  "Of course, Mrs—"

            "_Narcissa_." The Malfoy woman said firmly.

            Hermione gave a small smile, "Of course, Narcissa," she glanced at Draco, seeing him drink his champagne quietly, "Thank you for…welcoming me into your home."  Hermione noticed that Narcissa enjoyed 'formal' conversations.  In other words, conversations in which the people talking sounded like stiff businessmen discussing stocks.  She sipped her butterbeer.

            Narcissa daintily patted the corner of her mouth with her napkin.  "Wonderful to hear that."

            A comfortable July breeze blew across the dining room.  "I would _love it_," Narcissa said, "if you would move into the Manor with Draco and I."

            Draco's head shot up, staring wide-eyed at his mother, before blinking and becoming impassive, "Mother, she's only been here for—"

            "She's a wonderful young lady, Draco.  There's nothing wrong with her staying here." Narcissa cut Draco off, silencing him.  "What do you think, Hermione, dear?"

            "Well," Hermione cleared her throat, "thank you for offering the opportunity to me, Narcissa, but Draco's right; I've only been here for a few weeks.  I wouldn't want to—"

            Narcissa laughed, interrupting Hermione, "Wouldn't want to intrude?  You wouldn't be intruding at all!  You're a lovely girl, Hermione," Hermione blushed and looked down at her pudding, "Like I said, I would love it if you did."

            "Thank you." Hermione paused, "Would you mind if I thought over it?"

            Mrs Malfoy shook her platinum blonde head, "Of course not!  Take as long as you want."  Of course, that really meant, _'Tell me soon or I'll kick you _out_ of the house.'_

~

"She's so melodramatic!" Draco complained.

"Well, she does like to exclaim things a lot." Hermione said slowly, watching Draco pace in front of the fire in Hermione's parlour.  "Why must you pace?  It's _my_ decision, not yours."

He continued to pace, "So?"

She sighed, "You act as if you don't want me to stay." She joked.

"Of course I _want_ you to stay, but I don't want to make you stay because of me.  Especially if you have that git Alek - or whatever his name is - at your house."

"Alex left days after I came here," she waved aside the thought of the other blond boy, "However, wouldn't it be a bit soon if I moved in here?"

"Of course it would be!" he stated as if everyone in the world knew that, and she was just beginning to realize it.  "You can if you want; I'm not making you." He collapsed on the sofa next to her.

"And of course you actually mean, 'I _am _making you stay but still giving you a say in the matter.'" She joked.  "I do want to stay," his grey eyes lit up, "but what would my parents say?  They'd think it was a bit soon, and I wasn't at home very long before I came here.  And what about Harry and Ron!"

"What about me and Harry?"

Hermione gasped and turned her gaze from Draco, who was rolling his eyes, to the red headed face in the fire, "Ron!  Oh, it's good to see you again!" Hermione gushed, grinning.

"Same to you too.  Hello there, Malfoy." Ron greeted in his Ron-like fashion.

"Weasley." Draco nodded.

Hermione smiled, "What're you doing…um…here, Ron?"

He shrugged his non-visible shoulders, "Just thought I'd surprise you.  And what about me and Harry."

"Harry and I," she corrected, making him roll his eyes, "About Harry, where is he?"

"Dashed if I know—"

"I'm right here," Harry's head came into view, "'Lo Hermione, Malfoy."

"Hi Harry!"

"Potter.  Gods, it's a bleeding Gryffindor reunion in my house."

Hermione whacked Draco, "Where's Ginny?"

"Oh, Fred and George have a new trick hair-dye.  They gave it to Ginny, and now her head is green, and she says her scalp burns.  So, she's getting mum to fix it." Ron grinned.

"We thought you'd be home by now, Hermione.  No offense to you, Draco," Harry said quickly, "I'm sure you have a very…fine house."

"At least I have—" Draco started.

Hermione interrupted, "No, I'm still here.  I might be moving in actually."

Ron raised his eyebrows, "_Moving in_?  Why can't you move in here?"

"Are you serious?  Bugger, I'll have to write 'Malfoy _Manor_' instead of the 'Granger Home' on my letters now." Harry huffed mockingly.

Hermione laughed, "You never had to write any of that on your letters anyway, Harry.  Hedwig never needed an address."

Ron looked at Draco, "Why are you keeping her there anyway?  Want to keep her away from us?" he joked.

Draco told Harry and Ron about his mother's offer.  "Sure, it was your _mothers_ offer.  You probably want to keep her and sha—"

Ron never got to finish, because Hermione lunged for the conveniently pointy fire stoker and was waving it in front of the fire.  "Oy!  I was joking!" Ron yelled out.

"Hi there Hermione." Ginny greeted and her head joined the group, wedged on top of Ron's and Harry's.

"It _is_ a reunion." Draco drawled, "Somebody floo Longbottom over."

Hermione ignored him, "Hello Ginny.  Head not burning now?"

Ginny scowled at Ron, "You told her about that?" she hit her brother's head.  She turned back to Hermione and Draco, "Well, it was lovely to see you again Hermione.  My, it's only been what, a month since we saw you last, and I'm starting to miss you." Ginny smiled.  "We have to go now.  Mum wants Ron to do the dishes."

"She _what_?  It was Fred who threw the peas at Percy!" Ron said loudly, "I'll see you later, Hermione.  Don't get too _friendly_ there, Malfoy." He winked and dodged out of sight before Hermione could aim another poke at him with the stoker.

"Good shot, Hermione.  I'll see you later then, Ron'll be wanting help." Harry waved and left.

"Bye, Hermione!  See you, Draco." Ginny beamed and left as well.

"That sure was entertaining." Draco drawled sarcastically, "You staying then?"

She nodded, "Yes, I will," she bit her lip in thought, "Don't know what mum and dad will think though."

            He got up from the couch, pulling her up too, "Sleep on it tonight, and ask them tomorrow."

            "Okay, 'night." She kissed him lightly on the cheek, before ascending to her bed.

~*~

            Hermione put the Crysticall to the side and stretched.  Draco was swimming lengths in the pool, and she lay on her stomach on one of the warm deck chairs.  "I talked to them." She called.

            He swam over and put his arms on the side of the pool.  "They said they don't know and want to meet your mother."

            "Good gods; they do?" he scoffed, "Why would anyone want to do that?"

            "I told them that Narcissa was a very nice lady," Draco snorted, "and they want to meet her."

            He hauled himself out of the water and dried off with his black towel; his wet feet left funny footprints on the white concrete. "Set up a floo connection tonight then."

~*~

            "Your parents are very interesting, Hermione." Narcissa came out of the dining room, where she talked to the Grangers, and into the main lounge that evening.

            _'Is that a compliment?'_ Hermione thought.  "How so?" Draco asked, eyes not leaving the Evening Prophet.

            "Are all Muggles as nice as them?" Narcissa said, unknowingly ignorant.

            Hermione coughed, "Yes, well, most are."

            "Really?  And they're, what was it, dentists, is that it?" Hermione nodded, "What do they do as…dentists?"

            Hermione smiled, Mrs Malfoy was bearing stunning resemblance to Mr Weasley.  She explained her parents' field of work, making Narcissa gasp and then laugh, "And people _pay_ to have pointy things in their mouths!  How absurd!" Her laugh caused her brilliant white teeth to show, _'So _that's_ how the subject of teeth came up.'_ Hermione realized, inwardly rolling her eyes; her parents probably fainted on the spot at the sight of Narcissa's flawless dental hygiene.  "Well, since they don't know dental charms, I suppose they have to endure the embarrassment.  Imagine having people stick their fingers in your mouth, Draco."

            "Yes mother; absolutely embarrassing." He said monotonously, turning a page of the Prophet.

            "Narcissa, did they say I could stay?"

            Narcissa turned her crystalline blue gaze from Draco to Hermione, "Yes, darling, they did.  A bit begrudgingly however." She shrugged elegantly; only Narcissa Malfoy could make shrugging look like a perfected art.

            Hermione beamed.  "What about my—"

            "Your things?  I'm having Carl and some other servants pick them up for you during the week." Narcissa got up from her violet armchair, "See you in the morning, dears."

            When she had gone, Hermione squealed, "Isn't this wonderful?" she grinned at Draco.

            He folded the paper, "It is." He threw the paper on the table in front of him.

            Hermione sat on his lap, looking rather comfortable there.  She was still smiling from giddiness, making him inevitably start to smile back.

~*~

**_Ministry of Magic -- Great Britain_**

**_Form #:_**_ AR22 _

**_Date:_**_ December 21, 2002 _

**_Subject:_**_ Auror's Investigatio-- _

A sharp crackling sound came from the desktop BlueBell Ph-Lame that lay perched on the neat yet cluttered desk of Hermione Granger. The woman's quill paused, hovering over the top of the report parchment. She pushed the star-shaped crystal button on the platform of the Ph-Lame, clicking loudly. Another woman, whose features were all in varying shades and tones of blue – due to the _Blue_ Ph-Lame - said in a stuffy voice, "Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy is here to see you."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you Miranda, let him in.  And do try and cure that cold, I have a book I can lend you if you'd like." 

At once the closed door in front of her desk swung open and in strode Draco Malfoy. He had under his arm a rolled up copy of the Prophet and his cloak. He threw both items onto one of the chairs in front of Hermione's desk. "I expect you home by seven o'clock sharp tonight, Granger." he said firmly, but also with some of his old playfulness and the nearly-always-evident sarcasm.

Hermione put her quill back into the inkpot. "Sorry, I can't; I have so much paperwork to do; plus I have a meeting with Harry at six thirty tonight about the potions warehouse raid. I'll be home late tonight." 

"About that meeting, Potter should be talking to you about that—" He was interrupted by a loud crackling sound emitting from the Ph-Lame. 

Hermione motioned for Draco to be quiet and pushed the button. "Yes?" 

"Mister Potter is on flame two." Miranda said. 

Hermione smiled and pressed a smaller round button, which clicked loudly. Harry's face popped into view, his hair not black but a deep navy blue. "Sorry Hermione, I have to reschedule that meeting tonight," he pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, "The Weasley's are inviting me to an early Christmas party. Ginny said you and Malfoy were invited, but you couldn't go. Sorry about that," he broke off because he was visibly pushed aside. 

Ginny Weasley's face came into view. "Sorry Hermione, we're _busy_ at the moment. Happy upcoming Christmas, talk to you later, cheers!" and Ginny's face vanished in a puff of blue smoke. 

Hermione turned to Draco, who had seated himself in one of the plush chairs in front of the desk. "We were not invited to a Christmas party," she stated. 

"Yes we were. But I told them we had other plans." 

"But we don't." she said slowly. 

"Yes, we do." he grinned mischievously.

Hermione was losing her patience. "Could you please hurry up with it, it's already...two seventeen, I could have had at least half of this report done." she waved the paper in front of him. 

"Since you asked so nicely I'll tell; only because that looks like a really sharp quill. You've heard of that posh new restaurant in Diagon Alley, _Plaisirs Aristocratique_, right?" Draco asked, leaning back into the chair, folding his hands across his chest. 

"I've heard of it, why?" Hermione shifted in her leather chair. 

He smirked haughtily, "Mother knows the interior designer and she, the designer that is, created some new kind of dining booth. It's really cool from what I've heard; charms that project images of other cities on the walls. Anyway, the booths are available for customer seating now so..." he trailed off, enjoying the look of awaiting suspense on Hermione's face. 

"So..." she urged him on. She had heard of the new dining area and was quite surprised that they hadn't thought of that idea in the first place. 

He was being very smug; about as smug as he usually got when talking about 'Malfoy fame and immense fortune'. "As I have lovely contacts I got us reservations for tonight; a pre-Christmas dinner. Hence the reason why I want you home early." 

"Why didn't you get reservations for Christmas?" 

"I was torn between festive holiday spirit and being the first one to view the booth." he grinned. 

"Ah, so of course you took the latter." she shook her head. 

"Of course. Plus, I think Potter is going on Christmas Eve or something, and I definitely do not want to ruin my Christmas by eating the same food as him." 

Hermione was about object when she caught on to his antics, "You're so mean." 

"Thanks love."

Hermione pursed her lips, "All right, I'll be home." He grinned, "But if I get in trouble with Moody about missing paperwork it's on your department's back." She leaned forward for a kiss.

He obliged, kissing her on the cheek, after getting up.  "Oh, don't worry, us _Dark Arts and Activity Specialists_ never have enough to do.  I'll send Moody a nice holiday hex, or a Christmas curse."  He summoned his cloak and paper, "'Ta, Granger." He shut the door silently behind him.

"Bye Malfoy."  Hermione relaxed in her chair and smiled.

~*~

The rest of Hermione's afternoon flashed by quickly.  She quickly completed her report on last week's investigation (some smuggling of boomslang and demiguise hair - which was clearly for the Department of the Regulation and Control of Wizarding Trade - but the lazy arses in that department shunted it sideways because there was some 'dark magic' abroad), filed the odd inquiry and had to redirect mail that had somehow landed in her inbox when it was for the Department of Magical Anomalies.

By the time she got home it was five past seven.  The frigid winter wind had mussed up her hair, making it stick out in odd angles.  As she climbed the grand staircase to her room she tried to tame the mess; however, the effort was in vain.  The skylight in the ceiling of her room indicated a flurry of snowflakes in the black sky and the howling wind could be heard through the windows.

_'I've gone to so many formal events and I still haven't a clue what to wear.'_ She thought bitterly, chewing on her bottom lip while she scoured through rack after rack of formal attire in the large wardrobe.

"Excuse me miss," said a timid, high-pitched voice from Hermione's right.

Hermione smiled at the house elf, "Yes?"

"Trisky has a robe that yous could wear miss.  Lady Narcissa is letting yous keep it.  It would look very prettyful on yous Miss." The house elf smiled weakly and thrust a garment bag into Hermione's arms before _pop-_ping away.

Hermione had always liked house elves.  They were so nice and courteous and polite.  She unzipped the garment bag and pulled out a maroon velvet robe with a cream fur-lined cloak.  When she had changed into it she realized that while the ensemble was nothing really extravagant but it was elegant.  Simple yet elegant.  The robe was slim-fitting and clung to her, and the cloak was charmed to keep her warm.

By the time she was done with light makeup and untangling the mess that would have been her hair it was quarter to eight.  "Excuse me miss," came Trisky's voice behind Hermione. "Master Draco told Trisky to tell yous that he is waiting for yous in the front foyer."  Trisky curtsied and vanished again.

Hermione grabbed her purse and was about to take the Transportal downstairs but stopped as her hand touched the doorknob.  _'Formal outings call on formal appearances.'_  And she calmly made her way to the onyx staircase.  Draco was waiting at the base of the stairs, his hands stuffed in his black cloak pockets.  "Is that my mothers?" he asked, taking her arm and they walked to the fireplace in the lounge.

"When isn't it your mothers?" she responded.

He smirked and threw the Floo Powder into the grate, calling "_La Plaisirs Aristocratique."_

A moment later they stood in an extremely large fireplace, in the foyer of a very grand restaurant.  It had an arched ceiling, with different European art painted on it; amazingly, it was all Muggle art.  Alternating jade and marble columns lined the walls, ten feet apart from each other, and in the gaps, there was more art; both magical and Muggle art, with the occasional plant or window.  _"Monsieur Malfoy!"_ a purely French accent called out amongst the throngs of finely dressed witches and wizards.

Draco led Hermione through the sea of silk, satin, and other fine material-ed robes, to before a crystal pedestal.  A slightly stout man with a black toothbrush moustache and black-rimmed spectacles stood at the pedestal, beaming at Draco.  "Welcome to _La Plaisirs_, Monsieur Malfoy!  And who is zis delightful young lady?" the man asked.

"Hello Monsieur D'Astolfe, this is Hermione Granger." Draco introduced.

"Delighted to meet you Mademoiselle Granger," D'Astolfe swept Hermione's hand to his lips and kissed it lightly.

"As to you," Hermione smiled.

Draco spoke up, "I believe I have a reservation tonight." It was more of a statement than a request.

D'Astolfe's blue eyes twinkled, "Yes, you do!  I shall get Louisa to escort you to your booth." He said in his rich accent, giving Draco a small wink.

Draco nodded his thanks.  A petite red-haired girl in a sequined gold robe led Hermione and Draco past several other diners, and waiters levitating platters of seafood and pasta, until they came to a closed off booth.  The girl who was obviously Louisa tapped the door and it slid to the side, noiselessly.  The two sat at the silk table clothed, iron cast table, lit by a gold candelabra.  "Monsieur Malfoy, you 'ave requested a view de Paris?" Louisa said, richly accentuating every syllable for Draco.

"Yes, thank you."

Seconds later, the French waitress had left, sliding the door shut, and the booth was transformed into a night time scene of Paris upon a rooftop.  Hermione gasped and stared around her.  The velvet sky was clear, making the stars stand out like diamonds.  Beneath them the river Sienne flowed, and the Eiffel Tower stood like a beacon, the lights around it sparkling.  The scene was charmed as to not be the same weather as in London; instead of a cold winter, here, it was a midsummer's night, and the breeze blew past them.  They could hear Muggle traffic going on beneath them.

Menus appeared before them, the magic shimmering gold.  Their cloaks drifted off their shoulders and hung themselves on an iron cloak rack.  From the air around them, soft chamber music played.  As Fleur Delacour said three years ago, _'…choirs of wood-nymphs, 'oo serenade us as we eat.'_ "Draco, this is beautiful.  We're not really in Paris are we?" Hermione whispered, not wanting to ruin the surroundings.

"No, we aren't.  It's very realistic, isn't it?" he said, picking up a menu.

"Very."

~

            Their plates melted into the silk tablecloth, again, leaving shimmering gold dust before vanishing as well.  They had hardly spoken during the dinner, and didn't start until they were wrapped up in each other, dancing together to the music.  "You can almost grab the stars with all the magic." Hermione said, reaching out behind Draco to grasp at open air.

            "Why not try something, closer to home," he released the hand he was holding and reached out towards the Eiffel Tower and the shining lights around it.

            Hermione wanted to ask what he was doing, but just watched instead.  His hand grasped at the air, and he brought it in front of her.  Curiosity overwhelmed the urge to question what Draco was doing, so Hermione remained silent.  "If one cold, cruel man was able, to give one beautiful, intelligent woman, a gift to end all gifts; and to make her cry, and be so very ecstatic at the same time…" he said slowly, looking down at her figure, which was looking down at his closed hand, "…what is the gift?"

            The breath caught in Hermione's throat.  She looked up at Draco, his grey eyes boring down into hers.  And back down at the hand he was now unfurling, "It…" _ever so slowly opening, in time with her ever so slow speech_, "…is…" _fingers one by detracting, time slowing down to match her words_, "…an…" _a gasp of breath, an outstretched palm,_ "…engagement ring." The final words were uttered quietly, mingling in the air before blowing off with the faux-summer breeze.

            "And the beautiful, intelligent woman is always right." He murmured, bringing his hand up.

            Hovering from Draco's open hand, in front of Hermione's twinkling eyes, in a shroud of pale, gold light, was a stunningly silver, single diamond ring.  It floated between their two bodies, emitting its gold light, slowly rotating, as if on a gold pedestal.  The silence followed.  As did the silent tears.  As did the one, single, unspoken question, hovering alongside the small ring that held so much.

            "Hermione…"

            "…Draco…"

            "Hermione?"

            "Yes."

            The silence broken, the joyous tears flowing, and the everlasting love between two souls shown by one word, on one Parisian-London rooftop, on one midsummer-winter night, and by one, single, kiss.  And the always-lingering trace of gold magic sparkled around, and between the two lovers, as the magic around them began to fade and they were transported back to their world, where their everlasting love would have to shine brighter and longer.****

**~ Fin ~**

A/N: Je suis finis!  I really hope you've all enjoyed reading as much as I have writing.  Like I said before, I am doing a sequel.  I don't know what it's called yet, but there will be one!  Not going to guarantee that I'll have it out soon, because I probably won't.  I'll probably write a few ficlets; nothing in the FL-verse though.  Maybe a few half-notch songfics.

If you care to know, I'm usually around Fiction Alley Park, at the S.S. Leather and Libraries (D/Hr) SHIP.  And I can be found at the T.A.D.A.A. (Tom and Draco Adorers Anonymous) thread at FAP also.  I willbe moving FL over to Fiction Alley (or rather, Schnoogle), but I'll also post the sequel here, and at FA.

Thanks and review replies for chapters 29 and 30a.

Thanks to: Colibi, DMRox, musicnut507, hyper_shark, Ami, Emma Watson, Ginn (twice!), EvenstarPrincess, Holly Radcliffe, Calypso in Love (!!!!), queen of the clarinets, #1 Legolas Fan (even if it wasn't really a _positive_ review, thanks anyway), Jessica Johnson, Hermy-own-ninny (twice!), Vanillastar, shazie, CrazyCat, blueberry girl, kai shikaido (or Gwen Lupin), pCt, jazzyjellybean, Ali, Arime Setta, Malfoy, Dragons Kitten, yi ling, kim, Tempest Child, Lulu81, LOOK AT THE EMAIL, CLARICEKARN1234, Satine Shadows, DracosSugar, slytheringerl, Roswell4ever, kitty, Haleigh.

Polarbearmilk: Yes, I adore Cassie Claire's "Draco Trilogy," and yes, the love potion in Draco Sinister is sorta in mine too.  But, (as an "excuse") I wrote the potion stuff waaay before I came across the Trilogy.  I actually started reading the Trilogy, probably after I wrote Chapter 29.  But for D/G fics…it isn't my favourite ship, to say it nicely.  I've read about one, and I didn't like it much.  But I don't mind the D/G-ness in the Trilogy.  Thanks for your review!!

Kaora Himura: Glad you liked the speech!  I'm not really a good speech writer, and I thought what I wrote was mostly rambling, but thanks so much!

YSM: Wow, they aren't OOC, I thought they were pretty OOC on certain occasions, but thanks!  Fanfiction.net Guinness of Records?  Hehe, that'd be cool!  Thanks!

Anonymous (sorry, your name didn't show up!): To tell you the truth, I really don't know why I stuck in the mood thing.  I think it was because it was cool for the Yule Ball scene. LOL!  Thanks!

Anonymous #2 (sorry, your name didn't show up either, and if you're the same reviewer as the one above this, sorry!): You printed everything out?  Wow.  My beta wanted to do that, but he got frustrated because it was so long.  Hehe.  Good D/Hr fics…check out my favourites list, because those ones are good.  Thanks for the reiew!

"Tom Felton" (who is really Cortex): Hahaha, verrry funny.  Not.  *sticks out tongue*  That eyebrow bit was funny!

Delila Malfoy: *swoon* I was imaging what Draco looks like in swimming trunks too.  LOL.  Couldn't resist sticking it in.  Thanks for reviewing!

Song*breeze: *gasp* All my reviews matter to me!  I love my reviews so much; they're my motivation to keep writing.  Tom Felton is absolutely gorgeous, glad you agree! Thanks for the review which totally matters to me!

Sabriel of Lothlorien: Yay, I get to convert someone to be a D/Hr shipper!  Go me!  LOL, just kidding.  Aww, Harry'll be just fine.  I've been trying to be good at "sticking to it" but you know, normal life (*shudder*) gets in the way.  But I have reviewers like you who keep me going.  Thanks!

Padme789: Best written?  Ha, no, that's not me. Thanks a ton anyway!  Draco/Hermione splurges are the best kind!

Lucy Malfoy: Hehe, I checked that over, when you said that fang was dead, and I realized, yeah, he is!  Oops…love your reviews though!  And I _definitely_ still read my reviews…why wouldn't I? Just kidding.  Thanks!

Silver Ice: Oh my, that has got to be one of my favourite reviews, the one you left me.  I'm so flattered you think I should share this with JK Rowling.  Wow.  Three hours straight?!  Double wow.  Glad you and your friends like it so much!  Thanks a million!

Hp1fan: Everyone seems to like the Willy Wonka part; I didn't know it was _that_ funny, honestly. Hehe.  I've never liked Pansy.  Must be her clinginess or something.  And you're right: Tom Felton is absolutely gorgeous!  Thanks for reviewing twice!

SilverBunnie: Hehe, well the Never Ending Story ended eventually.  Just like this.  Thanks for your congratulations; I honestly never excepted these many reviews, or this much readership at all!  Thanks for the review!

Lady Ktulu: I "turned on the emotions" even more, just for you!  Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks a lot!

~*~

Thank you so, so, so much for sticking with this fic.  This really was the first story I have ever written (except a Santa one, but I won't talk about that) and I'm amazed at the feedback I've gotten throughout this whole thing.

As always, reviews are welcomed, as with constructive criticism, flames are used to be laughed at to heat my very cold winter; God knows I need the heat.

~Icy Stormz

P.S. Did you know that minus review replies and stuff this part of the chapter was about 23 or so pages long?  I'm shocked.

P.P.S.  Feel free to check out my blog (URL at the end of 30a) for updates, or if you want to read into my life.


End file.
